Pozo de los Deseos
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Todos hemos probado alguna vez estos "Pozos mágicos" o "de los deseos", pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, o mejor dicho... en como lo pides ¡CAPÍTULO EXTRA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello a todos, aquí les dejo otra historia, espero y os guste**_** ~PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTRES A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE~**_

2 amigos, uno rubio y el otro pelirrojo caminaban por las calles de su frío pueblo montañés, hasta que por una esquina un tanto alejada del pueblo, cerca de un bosque, el pequeño rubio logró visualizar un pequeño pozo de piedra con estilo rústico, por lo cual le brillaron los ojos como estrellas y salió corriendo con dirección a este

-Butters!..- dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia su amigo- ¿por qué sales corriendo como loco?

-amo los pozos de los deseos!

-¿poso de los… ¿qué carajos es eso?

-¿no los conoces?

-a decir verdad no

-tomas una moneda de cobre, cierras los ojos, pides tú deseo y lanzas la moneda dentro del pozo

-ya veo…- el rubio asintió al momento que sacaba una moneda de cobre- ¿qué vas a hacer?

-daaa, a pedir un deseo, Ky

-Ooohh… ¿y qué vas a pedir?

-a-algo que nos be-beneficiará a Kenny y a m-mí

-¿por qué Kenny?

-p-por qué Kenny e-es mi novio, y q-quiero que n-nos sintamos b-bien con un d-deseo para los d-dos- el pequeño cerró sus ojos, colocó su moneda sobre su corazón y dijo en un tono de susurro un tanto audible-de-deseo el cuerpo qué K-Kenny quiere…- dicho esto aventó su moneda con los ojos aún cerrados

-¿el cuerpo que Kenny tiene? ¿y eso en que los beneficia a los 2?

-p-pues a Kenny l-le gusta t-todo de mí… pero quiero hacerlo el doble de feliz

-qué raro

-¿t-tú no vas a p-pedir nada?

-y por qué lo haría?, digo, si tengo todo lo que quiero- dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse

-n-no te gustaría q-que te pretendieran más c-chicas

-pues… eso creo…

-entonces, a-adelante- dijo entregándole una moneda de cobre

-está bien…- suspiró e imitó la acción del menor pidiendo su deseo- deseo el cuerpo que todas las chicas desean…

-o-ojala se te cumpla

-eso espero…

Al final del día, ambos chicos se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares a punto de dormir, el pequeño rubio emocionado por qué su deseo se cumpliría y haría más feliz a su amado Kenny. Por otro lado, Kyle estaba normal, sin preocuparse o emocionarse, pues sabía que esas fuentes eran solo supersticiones. Ambos cayeron víctimas del sueño segundos después

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue el pelirrojo. Se encaminó hacia su baño, se enjuagó la cara sin mirase al espejo, después abrió la llave del agua caliente de su tina, después la fría para procurar no quemarse, se desvistió, puso su música favorita y segundo después, entró a la bañera, comenzó a tallarse los brazos. Al pasar por su pecho, descubrió que tenía 2 bultos grandes en él, aterrado, salió corriendo y al mirarse en un espejo completo notó que tenía las piernas más delgadas que de costumbre, descubrió curvas y caderas definidas, aquellos 2 bultos que le asustaron y por último, un rostro con facciones más finas, con un cabello no tan largo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros

-ay no…- al decir esa palabra, notó que su vos era más aguda- Dios, ¿qué pasa? Debe ser una pesadilla… sí, debe ser eso… ¡Despierta, despierta!... –dijo dándose ligeros golpes en la cabeza, para después dejarse caer lentamente-… despierta…. ¿qué hice?...

-_Kyle!... hermano, mamá dice que ya bajes a desayunar o se te hará muy tarde!_\- llamó un niño de 12 años, el hermano menor de Kyle

-s-sí!, bajo enseguida!- dijo tratando de hacer que su voz sonará más grave

-_¡no tardes!_\- dijo antes de retirarse

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…. ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?- dijo dando vueltas en círculo por la habitación- piensa, piensa, piensa…- abrió su cajón y se colocó su típica ropa, no sin antes sacar unas vendas y colocárselas cobre el pecho, al parecer era su único problema, la vos grave que podía fingir y el atuendo podrían disimular lo demás. Tomó las medidas necesarias y tomó su mochila, para después salir de su cuarto a toda velocidad

-Kyle!- llamó su madre

-d-dime, mamá?- dijo fingiendo su vos grave

-¿no vas a desayunar, hijo?

-n-no creo mamá, desayunaré algo en el camino

-está bien… ¿puedes llevar a Ike a la escuela?

-¿qué?

-no tengo tiempo y tu padre ya salió

-b-bien…

-date prisa, cariño, Kyle te llevará

-sí, mami…- dijo tomando un último sorbo a su jugo de naranja, después dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y salió tras su hermano mayor

En todo el camino, el mayor no decía palabra alguna, y con su ushanka trataba de cubrirse lo más posible, ayudado por una bufanda verde al igual que su gorro y guantes, lo que al parecer no recordó fue que su hermano menor odia el silencio, el cual rompió a unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela en la que el menor asistía en séptimo grado

-Kyle…

-hmm?...- dijo ocultando aún su rostro

-no has dicho nada en todo el camino… y sabes que odio el silencio… ¿pasa algo?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- ¿seguro?- asintió- bueno…

-bien Ike, ya llegamos- dijo con agravando su vos

-gracias… espera… tu vos suena rara… ¿estás enfermo?- asintió nuevamente sin decir palabra alguna- será mejor que regreses a casa… nos vemos después, adiós- el menor se dio vuelta y se dirigió con sus amigos, en ese instante sopló un viento fuerte que hizo que la ushanka de Kyle saliera volando, dejando a la vista su rostro delicado, por suerte no tardó en atrapar su gorro y colocárselo de nuevo antes de que su hermanito lo viese para después salir casi corriendo- hola chicos- saludó el menor a sus amigos

-Ike, ¿p-por qué no nos dijiste que tenías u-una hermana?- preguntó una castaña

-¿hermana?

-la acabamos de ver… es idéntica a Kyle, ¿es mayor que él?

-¿q-qué dices, Ruby?... s-si se ve que son de la misma e-edad

-bueno, puede que sea más grande pero se vea joven

-e-es eso posible?

-claro, Karen!

-chicas… ¿de qué están hablando?

-de tu hermana, ¿es tú hermana verdad?

-¿qué?... si fue Kyle el que me trajo

-perdón amigo, pero tu hermano parece chica

-¿Por qué dices eso, Firkle?

-se le nota un rostro tan fino como el de Henrietta, sólo las chicas lo tienen tan fino como porcelana, ¿no lo sabías acaso?

-debió haberse puesto una crema… no lo sé…-en ese momento sonó la campana- vayámonos o nos castigarán por llegar tarde- los otros 3 asintieron y se retiraron juntos al salón

En el camino, el pelirrojo se topó con una chica rubia de cabello largo, ojos azul cielo, más bajita que él, y una mirada que al parecer demostraba ser tímida y miedosa… ¿quién era esa chica rubia sí nunca la había visto? ¿era nueva? ¿se acababa de mudar?... pues ninguna de las 2 últimas anteriores, no era nueva, sólo se trataba de Butters Stotch

-¿Butters?

-K-Kyle!... b-bueno… veo qué algo salió m-mal con los deseos- el pelirrojo tomó a su amigo por el cuello de la chamarra que tenía

-juro por mi vida que te mato, maldito Butters!

-p-pero no hice nada!

-tu estúpida fuente me hizo esto!

-n-no eres e-el único en problemas… l-lo lamento, no pensé qué ha-habría que especificar el d-deseo al pedirlo!

-debería matarte aquí mismo!

-e-espera!, c-creo que podremos re-revertirlo!

-cómo?!

-n-no lo sé aún… pero sí sé que hay una manera de revertir t-todo esto!- el pelirrojo logró calmarse y soltar al menor

-tendremos que buscar la solución entonces

-s-sí…

-por ahora, vayamos a clases

-¿c-clases?!, e-estás loco?, n-no podemos i-ir así!

-lo sé, Butters!, por eso pasaremos al centro comercial a comprar ropa nueva

-y-ya veo…

Ambos chicos se encaminaron al centro comercial, por suerte de amos, no había mucha gente puesto que era demasiado temprano, y más suerte para ellos, una tienda de ropa para chica estaba abierta, ambos se aseguraron que no hubiese ahí alguna de sus compañeras comprando tan temprano, ya que algunas eran madrugadoras para llegar espectaculares a clases. Ambos se acercaron y al entrar comenzaron a buscar entre estantes, colgadores, repisas y demás

-K-Kyle…

-¿qué?- preguntó dentro del probador

-¿q-qué tamaño de sostén debo usar?

-¿qué?- volvió a preguntar pero con algo de asombro en su vos- y para que quieres uno?

-b-bueno… e-es que las chicas lo usan p-para no tenerlas "caídas"

-cómo sabes eso?

-m-me lo dijo Kenny

-maldito pervertido... ¿y yo cómo voy a saber el tamaño de tus tetas?, sólo selecciona el que te quede perfecto

-b-bueno… y tú?

-ya tengo puesto uno

-d-de dónde lo sacaste?

-del cuarto de mi mamá, aún conserva cosas de la infancia y adolescencia, por lo tanto lo tome y ya

-oh…

-listo!- dijo saliendo y yendo a verse en el espejo- ahora que lo pienso… el verde no me queda tan mal, tanto siendo chico, como chica

-b-bien por ti, Kyle

-ya terminaste Butters?- preguntó al ver que su amigo no salía del probador

-a-aún no…

-date prisa o sí llegaremos tarde a clases

-v-vale…

Al terminar, ambos chicos pagaron y se retiraron con dirección a sus clases. Al llegar, hablaron con los maestros diciéndoles que estaban en el pueblo de visita a sus primos segundos, Kyle y Butters, quiénes no se presentarían algunos días, puesto que tuvieron que marcharse a visitar a un pariente enfermo, eso en el caso de Butters, en el caso de Kyle, tuvo que decir que no estaría puesto que fue a la ciudad para ver una universidad a la cual quería ingresar. "Ellas" estarían ahí para sustituir a sus primos y no tuvieran falta o algún tipo de retraso en la escuela. Por aquellos inocentes y hermosos ojos que poseían las chicas no tuvieron algún problema para ser aceptadas en la preparatoria

-chicos, hoy tendremos 2 alumnas que vinieron a sustituir a sus primos mientras ellos salían del pueblo por asuntos familiares. Pasen chicas- indicó el profesor

Cuando las "chicas" pasaron por el umbral del aula, algunos se quedaron sorprendidos, puesto que ambas jóvenes eran hermosas, la pelirroja estaba vestida con una mini-falda de mezclilla, una blusa strapless blanca y una chamarra que al igual que el pantalón, era de mezclilla y color verde, zapatos impuls verde esmeralda, con el cabello suelto, pero adornado con un listón blanco atado en la cabeza de modo que pareciera una diadema, maquillaje natural, sin la necesidad de usa lápiz labial, puesto que sus labios eran rojos. Mientras que la pequeña, usaba un pantalón entubado, una blusa de manga larga azul cielo, un chaleco negro, unas botas negras y por último, un broche de Hello Kitty en el lado derecho de su cabello largo y suelto, ella sin maquillaje alguno más que rímel en sus pestañas largas

-mucho gusto, me llamo Karin- dijo sonriendo a todo mundo, al ver que su "amiga" no decía palabra alguna, dio un pequeño golpe discreto en el hombro de la rubia

-a-ah!... y y-yo soy M-Marjorine…

-bien chicas, pueden ocupar el asiento de sus primos

-gracias…-

Ambos se sentaron en los lugares indicados, no tardó mucho para que notas comenzaran a caer sobre sus pupitres invitándolas a salir o a almorzar, todo eso sucedió hasta que dieron el timbre de la hora del almuerzo, en aquel momento, ambos decidieron sentarse juntos y solos para discutir aquel tema del cambio de sus cuerpos

-Butters, tenemos que hacer algo y ya- dijo fastidiado el judío

-s-sí… no me gusta s-ser una chica

-ni a mí, mira esto- dijo entregándole 10 papelitos

-¿q-qué s-son todos e-estos papelitos?

-citas, insinuaciones, piropos, frases románticas, toda esa clase de cursilerías

-d-de parte de quién?

-Clyde, Kevin, Jimmy, hasta de Craig

-C-Craig?!

-sí

-e-estamos e-en las mismas, Kyle

-¿por qué lo dices? ¿También te dieron notitas?

-sí…- dijo colocando todos los papelitos sobre la mesa

-Dios… necesitamos un maldito arreglo

-¿p-pero qué?

-no lo sé…

-Hey, chicas- dijo el Team de Stan acompañado del de Craig acercándose a las chicas

-hola!- saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro quería asesinar a Butters

-ho-hola

-y… ¿de dónde son, preciosas?- dijo el rubio

-Kenny!... discúlpenlo, es un idiota

-sí, lo sabemos- murmuró el pelirrojo

-¿qué?- preguntó Stan

-ah?... ah!, no, nada

-¿ya conocían a Kenny?

-n-no!... lo que pasa es que…

-B-Butters y K-Kyle n-nos contaron de t-todos- habló la rubia

-sí!, eso!

-bien…. Oigan, saliendo de clases iremos a comer, ¿vienen?

-no podemos

-¿por qué?

-necesitamos llegar a casa a desempacar

-oh… en ese caso, creo que será en otro momento, bien, hasta pronto, nenas- dijo el castaño, segundos después, ambos Teams se retiraron

-carajo… ¿ahora como volveré a casa?

-p-podríamos ir c-con Pip

-¿es de fiar?

-s-sí, Pip y yo somos grandes a-amigos, él nos puede ayudar

-bien, vayamos con él ahora

-s-sí…

Butters y Kyle salieron al patio a buscar a Pip, por más que le buscaban y buscaban no lo encontraban, hasta que llegaron a la zona más alejada de la escuela, una zona a la que nadie iba, pues no había razón alguna para usar ese pequeño lugar arboleado. Entre los arbustos de esta zona se podían oír gemidos y voces, por lo que ambos se acercaron pensando que podría estar Pip ahí, acertaron, Pip se encontraba entre los arbustos con Damien, con quién había iniciado una relación desde segundo de secundaria, ambos se encontraban desnudos, Damien sobre Pip besando su cuello y éste aferrado al Anticristo mientras hacía pequeños rasguños a su espalda

-ngh… Damien… ah!

-Pip, ¿estás a… pero que mierda!- gritó Kyle haciendo que el inglés se exaltara un poco, por su parte, al Anticristo pareció no importarle, al contrario, parecía molesto

-¿Qué quieren, zorras?

-b-bueno… q-queríamos hablar con P-Pip…

-¿para qué?

-Pip, por favor, t-tienes que ayudarnos!- dijo el rubio tomando de las manos al inglés- Kyle y yo tenemos u-un problema y…

-Kyle?, Butters?- preguntó el Anticristo

-que bien, Butters, la cagaste- dijo el judío llevándose una mano a la cara. Los 4 comenzaron a hablar y a explicar el por qué se encontraban hechos mujeres

-esperen, esperen, esperen… nos están diciendo que una estúpida fuente de los deseos, hizo que la polla se les transformara en vagina de la noche a la mañana?

-exacto, ahora no sabemos cómo revertir esta mierda de deseo

n-nos puedes a-ayudar, Damien?

-lo lamento, chicos… chicas

-chicos!- corrigió el pelirrojo

-como sea- dijo rodando los ojos- lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada por ustedes chi…cos,

-Damien… yo sé que puedes hacer algo por mis amigos, anda- dijo en un podo infantil y suplicante mientras se tomaba del brazo del Anticristo- vamos, DayDay

-pero, Pipu, sabes que mis poderes sólo manifiestan la llegada del ángel caído

-sí?...- dijo aun suplicando

-… bien, veré que puedo hacer por ellas

-ellos!- volvió a corregir

-me da igual!- estas palabras fueron las últimas que pronunció antes de desaparecer en un círculo de fuego

-Pip…

-dime, Butters?

-t-también necesitamos d-de tu ayuda… d-de hecho, sólo íbamos a p-pedir la t-tuya…

-pues… dime, Butters, con confianza

-necesitamos 2 favores- intervino el pelirrojo

-claro

-necesitamos dónde quedarnos y que excusa decirle a nuestros padres

-oh…

-¿p-podrás ayudarnos c-con ello, Pip?

-hmmmm…

-¿un concurso gramatical?

-sí, sra. Broflovski, Kyle fue aceptado para concursar y ganar más puntos que le beneficiarán para la universidad

-ya veo… ¿pero por qué no me lo dijo?

-el sub director entró en plena clase y se lo llevó por ser el chico de mejor promedio

-oh, ¿y sabes cuándo tiempo no estará?

-no sra. Broflovski, pero puede llamarlo cada vez que quiera

-y si necesita ropa?

-le estarán dando en el hotel dónde se hospedará, gratis

-ya veo… bueno, gracias por avisarme, Phillip

-de nada, con permiso, me tengo que ir a casa

-claro, cielo, te acompaño a la puerta

-gracias…-

Al llegar a la puerta, salió el chico y se encaminó al parque dónde estarían sus amigos. Al llegar, pudo notar que estaban sentados en una banca siendo pretendidos por otros más que estaban a su alrededor

-anda, di que sí- rogaba el castaño

-p-perdón, Clyde… p-pero no puedo… tengo c-cosas que hacer

-sol horas

-ya te dijo que no, por favor deja a mi amiga en paz

-bueno, si ella no está disponible, entonces tú sal conmigo, linda- dijo un pelinegro dirigiéndose a Kyle

-no, gracias, Kevin

-hola chicas

-hola Pip!- dijeron gustosos los chicos al ver que su amigo había regresado

-lárgate, Pip

-perdón, pero vine por ellas

-¿q-qué?

-p-por eso t-te dije q-que no podía… l-lo siento Clyde- ambas se pusieron de pie y se alejaron junto el inglés

-y bien?

-le dije a tu madre que habrá un concurso de la escuela y que te habías ido por un tiempo indefinido

-genial

-y q-qué les dijiste a m-mis padres?

-aún no les digo nada, pero diré que irás a dormir a mi casa por un tiempo, puesto que paso por un supuesto mal momento, ¿sí?, y tranquilo, veré la forma de que no te castiguen

-g-gracias…

-Pip!

-Damien!- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su novio- no tienes idea de cuando te extrañé

-igual yo, mi dulce angelito- después de estas palabras, tomó el mentón del rubio menor y unieron sus labios en un cálido beso, Pip, rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos y se ponía de puntas para estar a su altura, mientras que Damien rodeaba con su mano derecha la cintura del pequeño y con la izquierda lo tomaba de la nuca, profundizando más el beso

-ejem…- carraspeó el pelirrojo- Ejem!- carraspeó aún más fuerte, ganándose la atención de ambos amantes

-qué?- dijo secamente el Anticristo

-ya tienes alguna solución?

-sí, acompáñenme

-sí…

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia una cafetería dónde se encontraban otros tres chicos, todos vestidos de color negro, fumando y tomando café, al parecer esperando a Damien, ya que cuándo lo vieron le hicieron un ademán de que se acercaran, obviamente lo hicieron

-hola chicos

-hola- saludaron los góticos sin animo alguno

-¿ellos nos ayudarán a ser como antes?

-hey, ¿tú no eras un estúpido elfo y tú un paladín conformista cuando éramos más jóvenes?- preguntó el gótico de flequillo rojo

-sí, somos nosotros

-vaya, que cambiados están

-lo sabemos… ¿cómo nos pueden ayudar?

-bueno, -inició la chica- sus deseos fueron cumplidos por un pozo llamado "Hydra" que al parecer fue construido durante el renacimiento, por un brujo que vendió su alma al diablo a cambio de darle una fuente que le cumpliera todas sus peticiones, pero aun así, tenía que ofrecer cobre, oro o plata para que estos de hicieran realidad

-oh, mierda… ¿no hay alguna manera de revertirlo?

-bueno, al investigar decía que sólo se podía revertir un deseo no deseado o una petición errónea si…

-sí qué?

-hola chicos- dijo acercándose un niño de 12 años, que igual que sus amigos, estaba vestido de negro

-hey, Frikle

-_"Mierda!..."_\- pensó el judío al recordar que ese último gótico era amigo de su hermano menor

**Liiiistooo, espero y les haya interesado o gustado la idea**

**Bueno, ¿aplausos?... ¿uno chiquito?... lo que sea de su agrado!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**** :D**


	2. Un día como chicas

**Bien, sigamos con esta historia :D… merde, se me borró el cap que ya tenía gran avance TT^TT **_**~PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A TREY PARKER Y MATT SOTNE~**_

* * *

-_"Mierda"_\- pensó el judío al recordar que ese último gótico era amigo de su hermano menor

-¿y estas chicas quiénes son?

-son…

-K-Karin y Marjorine!- se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo sin dejar de dar la espalda

-ah… bueno, mucho gusto… Michael, Pete, Henrietta, perdón, pero no puedo pasar el resto del día con ustedes, tengo que ir a casa de Ike para hacer un jodido trabajo de equipo

-bien, pero avísame cuando termines para pasar por ti, recuerda que la perra conformista de mamá nos tira sus estúpidos sermones de 5 horas si llegamos al menos medio minuto tarde

-sí, Pete-** (en teoría, Pete y Firkle no son hermanos si es que terminan con cara de "What?")-** adiós chicos

-adiós…

-bueno, ¿ya pueden decirnos como revertir toda esta mierda?

-pues sí la hay per…

-no venderé mi alma al diablo!

-¿qué?, no seas idiota, ¿para que un brujo que vendió su alma a cambio de otra cosa vendería su alma nueva y repetidas veces si se equivocara con un deseo?, Mujer, alma solo hay una

-ya veo… ¿pero qué podemos hacer? ¿cuál es la solución entonces?

\- no la recuerdo ahora, tendré que seguir investigando, pero lo único que recuerdo es que tenemos que usar unos utensilios, sal y unas palabras

-suena sencillo

-suena, más no lo es, viejo- habló el gótico de flequillo rojo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-los utensilios necesarios se encuentran en Côte-d'Or, Francia

-¡¿Francia?!

-sí

-¿por qué Francia?

-¿qué esperabas? El brujo era francés, y cuando vino para construir esa cosa rezó a un antiguo demonio Francés, por lo que los utensilios utilizados para manufacturar el pozo son originalmente de su lugar natal

-mierda, estamos jodidos

-veremos qué más podemos hacer por ustedes, seguiremos investigando para averiguar cómo conseguir esas cosas

-¿cuánto tardarán?

-no lo sabemos, quizás unos días… o semanas

-incluso podríamos tardar hasta meses

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿Creen qué aguantaremos así tanto tiempo?!

-oye, al menos les tratamos de ayudar… ahora lárguense y sigan su vida como unas chicas conformistas, que estaremos muy ocupados

-está bien…- dicho esto, las chicas y Pip salieron con dirección a casa del último

-esto es una mierda- dijo el pelirrojo apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda

-lo sabemos, pero al menos aún hay esperanza- dijo el británico sirviendo el té

-e-es verdad…- dijo el menor tomando la pequeña taza

-tranquilos, todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte- dijo el británico terminando de servir el té y sentándose al lado del rubio

-pero… es extraño, ¿saben?, qué los góticos nos estén ayudando me da un tipo de mal presentimiento

-tranquilo de nuevo, Kyle, Damien es amigo de los góticos, les ha hecho muchos favores, esto es lo menos que pueden hacer por él

-oh… siendo así, creo que mis dudas han desaparecido

-sí, ahora terminemos de tomar el té- ambas chicas asintieron y tomaron su merienda tranquilamente

* * *

-¡¿Qué le dijiste a tu primos qué?!- pregunto exasperado el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de su asiento y tirando accidentalmente su helado

-l-le conté todo…

-¡¿por qué?!

-b-bueno…

_**Flash back- Butters POV**_

_Cuando terminamos de tomar el té, Kyle se quedó dormido mientras que Pip arreglaba nuestras piezas, analizando esas 2 situaciones, aproveché para ir a mi casa, por qué aunque suena patético, no logro dormir sin un peluche especial de Hello Kitty, por lo cual me dirigí a mí casa, al llegar, entré por la puerta de atrás, por suerte todos ya se encontraban dormidos. _

_Subí las escaleras con cuidado, llegue a mi habitación sin dificultad y con éxito, comencé a buscar a mi gatita, hasta que accidentalmente tiré un vaso de vidrio con agua que estaba sobré el buró al lado de mi cama, me quedé quieto unos segundos, al cerciorarme de que nadie venía, busque en mi closet, al encontrar a mi peluchito, me alegré y cuándo estaba a punto de retirarme, sentí un fuerte agarre de muñeca, al girarme para ver qué o quién era me topé con mi primo… Trent Boyett_

_-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-ah!...y-yo…_

_-¿no sabes que entrar a propiedad privada y hurto de cosas es ilegal?_

_-"Mira quién lo dice"- pensé_

_-¿qué haces aquí?_

_-y-yo… b-bueno…ah!- en ese momento me exalté, puesto que Trent estaba tocando mi pierna derecha- T-T-T-T-Trent!_

_-parece que me conoces…- en ese momento me acorraló contra la pared y colocó su pierna derecha entre las mías elevándome un poco- eres muy linda como para ser una ladrona, ¿no te parece?- en ese momento comenzó a levantar mi blusa mientras que con otra mano rodeaba mi cintura_

_-T-Trent… no…- acercó su rostro a mi cuello, después lo besó- ah…_

_-hueles a vainilla, princesa_

_-V-Vanille Douce…- cuando dije eso, él retiró su rostro de mi cuello para verme a los ojos_

_-¿qué dijiste?_

_-Va-Vanille Douce… 11 de septiembre, hace un año… me lo regalaste… y d-después dijiste… dijiste…_

_-una fragancia igual de dulce que tú…- abrió los ojos más de lo que ya los tenía-… Le-Leo?..._

_-s-sí, primo...- él sorprendido me soltó dejándome caer, para luego estar a mi altura y abrazarme como si hubiese aparecido después de muchos años- T-Trent…_

_-Leo… ¿pero qué mierda te pasó?_

_**Fin del Flash Back y del Butters POV**_

-e-entonces le tuve q-qué contar todo

-eres un idiota, Butters!

-estuve a punto de ser violado por mi primo mayor y musculoso! ¿qué se supone q-qué hiciera?!

-pues darle tu culo!- en ese momento, el pelirrojo, que aún estaba de pie, sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba de brazo y lo estampaba contra la pared

-estás muerto, Broflovski!- dijo cierto rubio tomándolo del cuello

-d-dé qué hablas?!

-no me importa que seas una chica, te mataré por el problema en que metiste a mi primo!

-y-yo no tu-tuve la maldita culpa…

-no te creo, Broflovski! Eres un maldito!

-Butters, me d-dijiste que le habías e-explicado todo, pe-pendejo!- gritó el judío comenzando a sentir la falta de aire

-T-Trent! D-dejalo! É-él no tuvo la culpa!- suplicaba Butters

-entonces quién Leo?!- preguntó aun teniendo a Kyle contra la pared

-f-fue un error, n-no te lo terminé d-de explicar…

-explícate entonces

-s-sí! Explícale Bu-Butters!- suplicó el pelirrojo con vos entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno

-e-es que estábamos caminando y-y…

-hey!- gritó sorprendido 2 Teams

-Boyett, cómo te atreves a ponerte como una chica?- dijo Craig apartando a Kyle de Boyett con un golpe en el brazo y tomando a la chica, quién se aferró al pecho de su salvador

-oh, por favor, esta puta es…

-M-Mi mejor a-amiga!- interrumpió el rubio, su primo mayor lo voleó a ver- T-Trent, K-Karin es mi mejor a-amiga

-¿y por qué este gorila está con ustedes, chicas?- dijo el azabache sin soltar a la pelirroja

-e-es qué T-Trent es m-mi hermano…

-tú, tú, tú, tú hermano?!- preguntó asustado Clyde

-a-ah!... s-sí- miró a su "hermano" quién lo miraba confundido y algo molesto

-Leo…- comenzó a hablar

-T-Trent, v-vamos a hablar a-allá!- dijo jalando a su mayor y alejándose a una distancia en que los chicos no los pudieran oír

-Leo, ahora mismo me vas a explicar que carajos está pasando contigo y con el pelirrojo imbécil

-b-bueno f-fue un pozo de l-los deseos

-oh por Dios, eso ni tú te lo crees, anda dime la verdad, te juro no enojarme

-e-esa es la verdad, Trent, e-es una historia larga

-pues dímela, que no entiendo nada

-v-verás…

-Marjorine!- dijo el pelirrojo acercándosele

-ah!, d-dime, Kyle?

-¿tardarás mucho? Los chicos están jodiendo…

-T-Trent, tenemos m-muchos problemas… ¿p-podrías fingir ser n-novio de Kyle?

-¿qué?!- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono

-b-bueno, y-ya que estamos e-en este problema, c-creo que sería m-mucha más carga s-si nos están p-pretendiendo

-¿pero cómo crees que yo me voy a meter con tu primo?!

-p-piénsalo a-así, s-siendo chicas y encima a-algo especial para él, n-nadie s-se atrevería a acercarse a n-nosotros, l-lo que n-no nos dará m-muchos problemas n-ni nos distraerá d-de nuestros p-planes

-odio admitirlo, pero es una buena idea

-oh, no, no, no, no, yo no fingiré ser novia de alguien que me madreó después de salir de la correccional

-p-pero Kyle…

-déjalo, Leo, si no quiere, no hay por qué obligarle, que lo sigan pretendiendo, no perderé mi tiempo rogando. Pero eso sí, ahora que eres mi hermana menor y encima, mujer, tendré que partirle la madre a todo aquel que quiera acercarse a ti, ¿está bien?

-s-sí…

\- Leo, vámonos, ¿va a venir el pelirrojo?

-Kyle?

-bueno…

-Karin!, Marjorine!- habló el británico acercándose a las antiguas mencionadas junto con su Anticristo

-hola, Pip

-hey, Trent

-Hey, Damien

-Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros chicas

-sí- asintieron ambas, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar con el británico, sonó el timbre que indicaba el término del receso. Segundos después, todos los chicos y chicas ya se encontraban en el salón

-chicos, para la próxima clase, van a traer la biografía de algún personaje histórico que haya causado polémica en sus tiempos, pueden hacerlo en vinas o individual

-¿quieres ser conmigo, Karin?- se apresuró a pedir un chico de tez morena

-no, ella será conmigo

-no, conmigo

-me gustaría chicos, pero Marjorine y yo…

-l-lo siento Karin… p-pero Clyde ya m-me lo había p-pedido

-_"¿Qué?... __pinche butters!" _oh… ya veo…- contestó con una sonrisa inocente y adorable

-¿entonces? ¿Qué dices Karin? ¿Conmigo?

-no, conmigo!

-chicos, chicos, chicos, todos sabemos que el mejor soy yo

-tú eres un culón, Cartman!

-cállate, hippie de mierda!- todos los chicos se amontonaban en el lugar de Kyle

-hey, ya déjenla respirar- dijo un azabache abriéndose entre la multitud llegando hasta la chica- discúlpalos, son sólo una panda de críos

-jódete, Craig!- le respondió el gordo, ganándose la seña típica del azabache

-_"Craig… es el más frío y el que al parecer no jode tanto… aunque me mandó una nota… pero sólo fue una, comparado con el resto, él sólo ha de querer una charla normal"_

-bien, me voy…- anunció el de ojos ámbar dando la espalda dispuesto a irse

-Craig!- llamó la chica colocándose de pie y ganándose la atención del mencionado- ¿quieres ser mi compañero?

-qué?- preguntaron todos los demás

-sí?

-… sí, a las 5:45 en su casa

-n-no!... mejor en la tuya

-como quieras- dicho esto, regresó a su asiento

Al finalizar las clases, Butters y Kyle regresaron a casa de Pip, gritaron varias veces su nombre, al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidieron sólo sentarse en la sala y mirar la T.V hasta que el pelirrojo recordó un serio problema relacionado con su día escolar

-Butters, eres un idiota

-p-por qué?

-¿cómo se te ocurre tener otro compañero viendo la situación en la que estamos?

-b-bueno… s-sólo quería s-ser amable

-a ver si por tu "amabilidad" no terminas siendo violada por Clyde

-¡¿C-Cómo dices eso?!- dijo sonrojado mirando a su amigo, luego desvió su mirada a la ventana- además, Kenny es mi novio… n-no puedo engañarlo

-_"Butters" _es novio de Kenny, más no _"Marjorine"_

-p-pero acabas de llamarme _"Butters"_

-¿y cómo te llamará Clyde?

-o-oh…

-ahora lo importante es…

-ah…ah… ngha….

-p-perdón Kyle, ¿q-qué dijiste?

-que ahora lo importante es…

-ah… ah… Damien… Damien…

-¿D-Damien?

-no!

-¿entonces?

-espera…- el pelirrojo se puso en pie y guardó silencio, después tomo a "la rubia" del brazo

-¿a-a dónde vamos?- preguntó Butters al paso que se dirigían al cuarto del inglés

-Damien… Damien…- gemía el británico aferrado a las sábanas bocabajo

-¡¿qué carajo?!- gritó el pelirrojo volviendo a interrumpir, provocando que los amantes se separaran de inmediato y se cubrieran con la manta con la que Pip estaba sujeto hace unos momentos

-¡mierda, ¿no les enseñaron a tocar?!- gritó molesto el Anticristo

-a-ah!... l-lo siento Pip, Damien…- se disculpó Butters cubriéndose los ojos

-son unos calientes!

-sí, sí, lo que digas… oye Broflovski, ¿no tenías que ir a hacer la tarea de equipo con Tucker?

-sí, a las 5:45

-son las 5:35

-oh, carajo!- dijo retirándose seguido por Butters

-¿v-vas a hacer e-el trabajo c-con Craig?

-sí

-y e-entonces por qué t-te maquillas?

-…

-…

-… cállate Butters- dicho esto, tomó du mochila y salió

-quiere ser cogido por Craig- habló el Anticristo encendiendo un cigarrillo

-n-no lo creo… é-él es heterosexual

-siendo chica ¿crees que le importaría?

-Kyle…

* * *

"_Ding-Dong"_

-hola- saludó una niña pequeña

-hola… ¿está Craig?

-está en su cuarto, pasa- la pelirroja entró y al hacerlo, notó que en la sala se encontraban ña hermanita de Kenny, el niño gótico y al lado de este… Ike

_-"Mierda!"_\- pensó Kyle mientras escondía su rostro en su bolsa, acción que fue vista por la hermanita de Craig

-¿Qué te sucede?- volteó a la mesa de centro dónde alrededor de ésta se encontraban sus otros amigos, Ruby sólo sonrió de lado- tranquila, el gótico no muerde, ¿no es así, Firkle?- en gótico alzó su vista y con ella el "dedo corazón", gesto devuelto por la chica

-n-no, bueno… gracias!- la chica subió corriendo a la pieza de Craig

-¿n-no es la pelirroja q-que vimos e-en la mañana?

-Ike, ¿seguro que no es tu prima o una hermana perdida?

-hu?... quién?...- preguntó levantando la vista

-la pelirroja que vino

-ah…- vuelve su vista a su cuaderno- no la vi- su amiga se encogió de hombros y siguieron

Al llegar a la habitación de Craig, Kyle tocó la puerta, al recibir la indicación de que podía entrar pudo notar que el chico estaba tendido sobre su cama y con su cuyo sobre el pecho, al entrar, cerró la puerta tras _"ella"_ y se posicionó en la silla de escritorio de Craig

-¿aún no comienzas?- preguntó _"sorprendida"_ al ver que en todo ese tiempo, Craig no había comenzado absolutamente nada

-hola, sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú?- respondió sarcásticamente rodando los ojos

-já já que gracioso eres- dijo el judío con el mismo tono sarcástico- ven, comencemos de una vez- dijo sacando su computadora

-sabes, Craig?, pensé que serías buen compañero de equipo, pero ya veo que no

-tsk- chasqueó su lengua- ambos sabemos que me elegiste por qué soy el que te jode menos, pero no te preocupes, a mí me interesan más las morenas

-_"¡pero que cabeza dura!"_... y-yo no te pregunté qué te interesa, me importa un comino tu vida privada, lo único que quiero es terminar esto para poder irme

-pues adelante

-¿qué?

-termina tú el trabajo y vete

-¿no me piensas ayudar?

-no

-¿por qué?

-por qué tengo flojera… además, no por ser la nueva y la chingada dejas de ser una más del salón, puedes esperar de los demás lo que quieras, pero de mí no

-que egoísta…- revisó de nuevo el monitor de su PC- bien, algo fácil, hagámoslo de _Erzebeth Bathory_

-y esa en qué Playboy salió o qué?

_-"es igual de pervertido y estúpido que Kenny"…_ es una condesa que fue considerada una vampira

-¿vampira? ¿cómo los maricas de crepúsculo?

-¿qué?, no!

-entonces?

-mataba jóvenes vírgenes y sirvientas por qué creía que con su sangre obtendría juventud eterna

-me interesa- dijo sentándose- continúa

-¿lo estas anotando?

-pues no estoy creando una canción para Beyonce- el pelirrojo sólo frunció el ceño y continuó leyendo. Al cabo de un minuto, sintió cómo el mayor tomaba sus hombros por la espalda

-C-Craig!... ¿se te ofrece algo?...

-sí…- dijo haciendo que la choca se pusiera de pie para después empujarla a la cama y posicionándose sobre ella. ¿sabes que es la juventud eterna?

-s-sí…

-hay un dicho… más bien una reflexión

-¿c-cuál?- el moreno acercó su rostro al oído de la chica y le dijo:

_-"si hacer el amor regala un día más de vida… ven, déjame hacerte inmortal…_\- dicho esto, miró el rostro de la chica para besar sus finos labios

-Craig…

-seamos inmortales…- tras estas palabras, volvieron a unir sus labios, beso que se fue intensificando gracias a los besos francés que se obsequiaban. Segundos después, Kyle libró a Craig de su camisa y chamarra

-Craig…

-no hables… sólo siente…- una vez más, unieron sus labios con los de la chica, pero esta vez, adentró su mano levantando la falda

-q-qué haces?...- el moreno no respondió y sólo continuó centrado en el cuello de Kyle

-Karin, yo…

-CRAAAAAAIG!- gritó la hermanita del mencionado entrando a su pieza sin pedir permiso

-Ruby!- gritó la chica quitando de encima a Craig

-¿q-qué están ha-haciendo?...- preguntó inocentemente

-cómo si no lo supieras- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo

-n-no lo sé…- dijo repitiendo el mismo tono de voz inocente

-enana hipócrita

-n-no vayas a pensar que tu hermano y yo…

-tranquila, he visto cosas peores… oye animal- dijo refiriéndose al mayor- Karen, Firkle, Ike y yo tenemos hambre, llévanos a comer pizza

-vayan ustedes solos, yo estoy haciendo tarea

-sí, claro, cogerse a la hermana perdida de tu amigo Kyle es hacer tarea?

-sí

-eres odioso

-y tú una berrinchuda mimada- dijo con su vos seria

-Craig!

-Ruby!- volvió a decir, esta vez imitando la vos "berrinchuda" de su hermanita

-llévalos, Craig, yo ya me tenía que ir…

-bien… ve por tu abrigo, Ruby- la niña asintió y salió corriendo, Craig tomó el mentón del pelirrojo- nos vemos después, Karin…- dijo planteándole un dulce beso

* * *

-sí, claro, ibas a ir a casa de Tucker a "hacer el trabajo"- decía el Anticristo burlonamente

-ya cállate, sí?- dijo molesto el pelirrojo tratando de cubrir su chupete con maquillaje

-bueno, no te enojes, yo no fui quién interrumpió tu momento caliente con Craig

-que te calles!- mandó Kyle que estaba rojo más de la vergüenza que de coraje

-DayDay, ya deja de molestar a Kyle, después de todo fue un momento de debilidad- dijo el rubio sentándose en las piernas de su novio

-de debilidad? U hormonal?

-DayDay!- le llamó en un intento de regaño

-já!, lo siento pipu- en ese momento 2 rubios entraron a casa

-ho-hola chicos- saludó_ "Marjorine"_

-Trent!, Butters!, qué bueno que llegaron

-p-por qué?- el judío se posicionó frente al rubio musculoso

-Trent…

-qué?

-necesito que me hagas un favor

-dime- Kyle tomó del chaleco al rubio y lo acercó a él

-quiero que seas mi novio!

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció?... empalagoso?... tonto?... gracioso?... La opinión más importante es la tuya! :D, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero haberles entretenido!**


	3. Encuentros Cercanos

**Bueno, vengo a dejaros nuevamente otro capítulo más, espero y los estén disfrutando! **_**~PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE~**_

* * *

-qué?

-quiero que seas mi novio!

-¿Qué no dijiste que no querías ser novia de alguien que te madreó?

-eso era al principio, ahora te necesito

-bien… pero sólo si me dices que te hizo cambiar de parecer

-es que…

-es que estuvo a punto de follar con Craig

-vaya… ¿es cierto?- el judío asintió cabizbajo, segundos después se escucharon 2 carcajadas

-Damien!

-T-Trent!

-lo siento, lo siento, pero es que pensé que el pelirrojo era hétero

-y lo soy!

-seguro?...

-…..

-…..

-….. ¿Cómo te fue con Clyde, Butters?

-p-pues…

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Butters estaba haciendo el trabajo con Clyde en el parque y de forma normal, ambos reían y bromeaban, cuando en un momento determinado se vieron a los ojos… luego… se fueron acercando… momentos después ya tenían sus labios unidos, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él le tomó de la cintura_

_-Clyde…- dijo al momento de separarse_

_-Marjorine, eres hermosa…- se sonrojó ante el comentario y volvieron a unir sus labios. Así estuvieron por varios minutos_

_-C-Clyde, espera… n-no puedo respirar…_

_-pero no quiero detenerme_

_-n-no deberíamos ha-hacer esto…_

_-¿por qué?, si no tienes novio no es nada malo, Marjorine_

_-"Te equivocas Clyde… yo tengo a Kenny, y lo amo demasiado"… es verdad… pero… ¿y mi hermano?_

_-quién? ¿Trent? ¿_qué_ pasa con él?_

_-bueno, es muy sobreprotector, no me gustaría que te hiciera daño_

_-Trent? Já, ese animal no me asusta ni un poquito_

_-veamos si es verdad- el castaño al oír esa voz familiar, se volteó lentamente cómo si se tratase de mirar un espectro- T-T-T-T-T-T-TRENT!... s-su alteza! C-cómo le va?- dijo aciendo una gran sonrisa nerviosa_

_-¿con qué tarea, no?_

_-b-bueno… t-t-u sabes q-qué….- el rubio mayor tomó a Clyde por el cuello de su abrigo y lo sostuvo contra la pared- n-no me mates, Trent p-por favor!, no quiero morir tan muchacho y sin haber amado!- pedía cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus manos a manera de súplica _

_-amado no, pero ¿Qué tal de tratar de tirarte a mi hermanita?_

_-b-bueno….- Trent levantó su puño cerrado dispuesto a golpear el rostro temeroso de Clyde_

_-n-no Trent, p-por favor detente, é-él no me hizo nada malo _

_-¿segura?- asintió sin decir nada, entonces Trent soltó a Clyde dejándolo caer de culo, seguidamente tomó a su "hermanita" del brazo y ambos se fueron de aquel lugar_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-al menos no te fue tan mal como a mí

-b-bueno, no

-entonces, ¿Qué dices Trent? ¿serás mi novio?

-bien, tienes suerte de 2 cosas, la primera, que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y…

-y qué?

-quiero ver cómo termina todo esto, y además, ahora que eres mujer, eres MI mujer, me vas a honrar, obedecer y respetar

-serás perra! Si no hablamos de matrimonio, y mucho menos si se trata de un chico víctima de un pozo imbécil y un convicto…

-ex

-"ex" convicto machista

-bueno… ¿prefieres que parezca una relación entre un proxeneta y una de sus tantas perras?

-….

-….

-…. Sólo trata de no ser tan machista y no me vayas a golpear

-hecho

-así se habla, Trent

-Damien!- regaño el novio del inglés torciéndole una oreja a su novio

-ah!... lo siento Pip

-bien, me voy, desde maña comienza toda esta estúpida farsa

-adiós Trent- se despidieron todos. Al salir, Pip comenzó a preparar la cena

* * *

-chicos, ¿ya se fijaron que buenas están las primas de Butters y Kyle?- dijo Kenny sin apartar su vista de la T.V

-no tienes que mencionarlo, lo notamos desde el primer día en que las vimos- respondió sonriente

-es verdad, pero sería imposible acercarse a la rubia

-sí, la pobre es hermana del bastardo de Trent- dijo el gordo resignado

-chicos no hay que rendirnos en nuestra búsqueda por el amor de esa hermosa chica- habló un rubio tratando de levantar el ánimo de sus amigos

-sí claro, cómo no!, se nota que no conoces al bastardo de Trent, Gregory- dijo Kenny rodando los ojos

-sé que fue un ex convicto y sin dudas que es el chico más temido del pueblo, además de ser el hermano mayor y sobreprotector de Marjorine, pero aun así, siendo yo cómo soy, estoy seguro que podré acercarme a ella sin ningún problema

-…. Pinche Gregory, eres un engreído- le dijo con mirada seria Clyde

-una cosa es ser engreído y otra cosa es ser sincero con los demás

-pfff- los demás rodaron los ojos

-supongo que no sería mala idea una cita con Marjorine

-¿cómo dices eso, Kenny? ¿Acaso no estás tú con Butters?

-no dije que no lo estuviese, pero véanlo de esta manera, Butters es primo hermano de Marjorine y viceversa, así que si abrazara a Marjorine, sería como abrazar a Butters, si beso a Butters sería como besar a Marjorine

-tu teoría es estúpida, McCormick- habló un azabache mirando por la ventana

-si claro, cómo no, sólo lo dices por qué estás de mal humor ya que Karin no aceptó acostarse contigo- ante aquel comentario, el azabache sólo hizo su típica seña

-¿cómo? Te ibas a acostar con Karin- preguntó secamente Stan

-pues sí, todos aquí andan tras el culo de Marjorine, ¿Por qué no yo ir tras el de Karin?

-permíteme decirte que ella ya no está disponible

-¿de qué coño hablas, Marsh?

-por qué Karin y yo comenzaremos a salir desde mañana

-¿por qué crees que se fijaría en ti? Después de todo, tú estás enamorado de Kyle, y si sales con Karin sería como utilizarla para llenar un estúpido vacío marica

-y tú qué me dices, Craig? Eres frío, manipulador, grosero, peor alumno, y la lista sigue, ¿crees que la enamorarás con esa actitud?

-las chicas prefieren a los rebeldes

-entonces yo tengo más probabilidades

-jódete, Mole, tú ni en cuenta con lo que pasa en este pueblo

-eso no tiene nada que ver

-bueno, basta ya!- interrumpió el inglés- escuchen, sólo hay una manera de ver quiénes son dignos de Marjorine y Karin

-¿cuál?

-invitarlas a salir, y ellas mismas nos dirán a quiénes quieren

-es un acuerdo justo- dicho esto, todos los chicos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos

* * *

-Kyle, por amor a Dios, apresúrate!- decía el rubio mayor desde el auto haciendo sonar el claxon

-ya voy!

-llegaremos tarde a clase!... carajo, ¿por qué las mujeres siempre tardan en arreglarse?

-para verse bonitas

-ya veo por qué siempre se llega tarde a una cita tratándose de una mujer

-T-Trent, e-eso es s-sexista…

-no tiene nada de eso decir la verdad

-listo- dijo el pelirrojo entrando al auto y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de Trent- ya nos vamos?- al ver que el mayor sólo lo miraba sin decir nada o hacer acción alguna, preguntó nuevamente- ya nos vamos?... Trent…. Treent….

-Boyett!- gritó el Anticristo ya desesperado

-¿qué mierda quieres?!- preguntó saliendo de su transe

-ya larguémonos, es por eso que presionabas a Karin, no?!

-Kyle!

-siendo mujer eres Karin y te callas!

-… sólo enciende esta mierda y vámonos, Trent

-bien…

-miren el lado bueno chicos, al menos falta poco para salir de vacaciones

-¿a dónde quieres ir, Pip?- preguntó su novio

-a México!

-México?

-sí, suena interesante!- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- además de sonar interesante, suena buena idea

-bien, iremos a México, sólo a darte gusto, Pipu

-awww, gracias, DayDay- seguidamente el rubio y su novio se dieron besos de "conejito"

-por Dios, consigan una habitación- dijo el rubio mayor mirando a los otros 2 desde el espejo del retrovisor

-la conseguiremos llegando de la escuela- dijo guiñando su ojo

-jódete Damien

-¿celos?

-¿de qué?

-de que Kyle no se acueste contigo

-para nada, si yo quisiera, follaría con ella ahora mismo

-pues hazlo- dijo con una mirada retadora, mirada devuelta por el rubio quién detuvo el auto

-Damien… no le habrás dado a Trent una mala idea…

-hazlo…-volvió a decir sonriendo y arqueando una ceja. El mayor estaba a punto de bajar el asiento del pelirrojo

-Trent…- habló el pelirrojo con vos serena y los ojos cerrados- tienes 5 segundos para volver a poner el auto en marcha, o si no, les cortaré los pitos a ti y a Damien y haré que se los metan a la boca- los mencionados volvieron a mirarse pero esta vez con expresión de preocupación, así que el rubio decidió encender el aunto nuevamente y emprender su marcha a la escuela

-eres temible cuando quieres, ¿verdad pelirrojo?- el mencionado sólo asintió

Al llegar a la escuela, todos los ojos se posaron sobre el pelirrojo, ¿Qué carajos hacía una de las chicas más candentes de la escuela con ese maldito maniaco que torturó a su primo luego de salir de la correccional? Algo era seguro, Trent la obligaba a estar con él… pero… ¿por qué?, él mismo había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con algo o alguien relacionado con el cuarteto de pendejos. Bueno, eso se averiguaría con el transcurso del día, por ahora, Clyde tenía que ir a avisarles a todos sus amigos

-mierda chicos, ¿ya vieron con quién están Marjorine y Karin?- preguntó el castaño a sus amigos quienes estaban dentro del salón

-Marjorine me imagino con quién…. Pero… ¿Karin?

-con el mal nacido bastardo de Trent

-¿qué?!- preguntaron algunos *cofcofpretendientesdekarincofcof*

Al salir del salón, todos notaron cómo tomada del brazo musculoso de Trent se encontraba Karin sonriente y por su mirada, se podía ver claramente que le amaba

-no- me- la- creo- dijo el de orbes azul francia *Stan por si se confunden*

-¿qué tanto miran?- preguntó el rubio musculoso al notar las miradas de ambos teams

-Trent, no debes hablarle mal a tus amigos- dijo la chica

-tú te callas, o sabes lo que pasa- le respondió refiriéndose al plan de terminar con él y dejarlo a su suerte

-sí… lo siento…

-bien, nos vemos al rato, iré a buscar a Marjorine

-sí…- dijo resignada entrando al salón

-¿por qué estará con ese animal?

-¿estará amenazada?

-o embarazada?

-…..

-entonces… te invito un helado después de clases?

-n-no lo sé, E-Eric…

-anda, total, no tienes nada que hacer después, o sí?

-_"me gustaría ir a buscar a Kenny y contarle todo... lo extraño"_…n-no… pero iré con m-mi hermano a-al cine

-un pajarito me dijo que te encanta esa heladería

-b-bueno…

-CARTMAN!- dijo el mayor al momento en que removía al gordo de si _"hermanita"_ y lo estampaba contra la pared de aquel salón vacío- ¿Qué mierda le hacías a mi hermanita?!

-n-nada, Trent!

-T-Trent, d-déjalo, é-él no me ha hecho n-nada

-no te creo, este gordo es un hijo de puta

-s-sólo me quería i-invitar u-un helado- el mayor logró calmarse y soltó a Cartman

-te lo advierto, si vuelves a tocar o a insinuártele a Marjorine, te partiré el culo en 2. ¿me oíste?

-s-sí

-vámonos- dijo mientras tomaba a su _"hermanita"_ del brazo y salían del salón- Leo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te alejes de los chicos? Acepté a Kenny por qué tú lo amas, pero no aceptaré a otro pendejo ¿de acuerdo?

-s-sí Trent… p-pero Eric solo m-me estaba i-invitando un he-helado

-no me importa!, no te vuelves a acercar a nadie, ¿entendiste?!

-sí, T-Trent… perdón…- le dijo cabizbaja y a punto de llorar, algo que el mayor notó

-no… perdóname Leo… no debí gritarte…¿me perdonas?- dijo poniéndose de rodillas y ojos de cachorro, que en Trent se veían graciosos para Butters

-tú… siempre sabes cómo levantarme el humor, Trent- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa. Trent se colocó de nuevo de pie y abrazó a su primito

-te quiero Leo, y no me gustaría que nadie te hiciera daño

-lo sé… gracias Trent…también t-te quiero…

El coro de ángeles sonó (timbre de salida) y todos los alumnos habían salido. Kyle por su parte seguía esperando a _"su novio"_ fuera del salón, digamos que lo estuvo esperando 10 o 15 minutos, antes de recibir un mensaje por parte del rubio que le indicaba que se regresara solo, pues según tenía _"asuntos que atender"_. Resignado nuevamente, regresó a casa de Pip solo, cabe mencionar que fue la mayor estupidez cometida ya que iban en el turno vespertino y salían a las 8:40, por lo tanto ya estaba obscurecido. Ahora, pongámoslo así, una chica hermosa caminando por calles solas a horas tardes de la noche en un pueblo en lo que todo puede pasar…ah, ah, muy mala idea

-¿Qué cara…!- fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir un agarre de muñeca y una prisión contra la pared

-silencio, hermosa- dijo aquel extraño

-qué quieres?- preguntó con su tono de orgullo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-quiero… divertirme…- y con estas palabras fue levantando la falda de Kyle y a tocar sus piernas

-d-detente, maldito bastardo!- ya comenzaba a hacerle imposible conservar su valiente orgullo

-ah!... esas palabras no suenan bonitas en una princesa

-deja de tocarme, cerdo!

-bien, dejaré de tocar para hacer algo más…-el hombre bajó las bragas de la chica dispuesto a ya sabrán qué

-n-no!...carajo… déjame- era suficiente, sus nervios y miedo lo dominaron totalmente haciendo que unas lágrimas se hicieran presentes

-oh,oh,oh,oh… no llores, princesita, te juro que seré cuidadoso

-no…- dijo en un susurro suplicante a punto de sucumbir por obligación, de no haber sido por un golpe en la cabeza que provocó que el tipo dejase ir a Kyle, ¿el objeto salvador? Una pala

-¿Qué carajo crees que haces?

-déjala tranquila, maldito enfermo, o terminaré metiéndote esta pala por el ano!- el hombre al ver dicha pieza se abrochó el pantalón y se retiró del callejón dónde estuvo a punto de abusar de Kyle- ¿estás bien?-preguntó el chico extendiéndole la mano

-sí, gracias, Christophe…- dijo tomando su mano y colocándose en pie

-no es nada…- ahora que lo pensaba… Christophe tenía un lindo acento, si bien dicen que el francés es uno de los idiomas más hermosos del mundo, al igual que sus ojos… unos ojos verdes como el de los uniformes de los militares, profundos e hipnotizadores…- oye… ¿de verdad estás bien?- preguntó al ver que la chica aún no soltaba su mano y que sus ojos seguían calvados en él- hola?...

-eh?... ah, sí, sí, estoy bien… perdón pero me tengo que ir- dijo dando media vuelta

-espera!...- llamó el francés ganándose la atención de Kyle- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-¿estas enterado de que soy nova de Trent, no?

-sí, ¿y qué?

-"_Valiente… me agrada"_ bien, vamos

Durante el camino fueron platicando de varios temas, diablos, jamás pensó que podría allegar en tener cosas en común con Mole, tan entretenidos estaban ambos que no se dieron cuenta de que terminaron hablando sentados fuera de la casa de Pip

-¿por qué vives con Pip en vez de estar con tus tíos?

-ah… p-pues… yo… Pip, Pip es un amigo mío muy querido, y pues bueno, mi tía me dio permiso de quedarme en casa de él unos cuantos días

-ya veo… ¿es fácil vivir con el Aticristo?

-no siempre… tú sabes, a veces se oyen "golpes fuertes" en la pared, techo, piso… en fin, en muchos lados

-nunca pensé que fuesen a ser muy calientes… de Damien sí me la creía, pero pensé que Pip tendría más cordura en sí

-pensaste mal, amigo- ambos rieron

-y dime… ¿por qué estás con Trent?- preguntó desviando la mirada

-bueno… tú sabes, por las razones que tenemos las chicas

-aha… dime cuáles?

-cuáles?... cuáles, cuáles, cuáles, cuáles… e-es musculoso!, sí!... es fuerte, grande, tú sabes, como un gorila, rrroooaaaarr!- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-¿estás bien? Pareces no estarlo… otra vez

-s-sí estoy bien… ¿sabes Christophe? Estuvo bonita la plática y todo, pero ya me tengo que ir

-verás a Trent esta noche?

-s-sí, me quedé de ver con él y p-pues yo me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo levantándose y a punto de ingresar a la residencia de no ser por un agarre fuerte, pero delicado a la vez

-oye, oye, oye… cálmate, siéntate y relájate- el pelirrojo suspiró hondo y se sentó nuevamente- Karin… ¿Trent te maltrata o amenaza?... ¿es por eso que estás con él?

-eh?

-que si Trent te maltrata o amenaza para que estés con él?

-para nada… es sólo que

-Karin… si necesitas a alguien para hablar… aquí estoy yo, puedes confiar conmigo para lo que sea

-gracias…

-de nada… tus ojos son hermosos

-disculpa?

-tus ojos… son hermosos…- Kyle sintió cómo un color carmesí teñía sus mejillas, segundos después sintió una mano tomando su barbilla, seguido de unos labios sobre los suyos, por Dios, Mole lo estaba besando… Por más hijo de puta que pareciera o actuara, tenía una gran habilidad para el romance, después de unos minutos unidos, Mole se separó, y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo- me gustas…

-Christophe…- antes de volver a unir sus labios, Kyle recordó que salía con Trent y si lo engañaba significaban 2 cosas, el que dejara de ayudarle con el problema, y la muerte de Christophe-no, no puedo… perdón, Mole- dicho esto, entró corriendo a la casa de Pip. Al estar dentro se sentó sobre el sofá- mierda, ¿qué fue eso?... fue algo parecido cómo lo que pasó con Craig… mierda, esa cosa debe terminar….- dicho esto, tomó su celular y llamó a Henrietta

-_"¿diga?"_

-Henrrieta…

_-"¿Qué quieres ahora?_

\- por favor, díganme que ya encontraron dónde podemos comprar los utensilios esos, ¡qué no sea en Francia!

_-"seguimos trabajando en ello, Pete dice que encontró una solución, pero tendremos que decirles en persona, aun así tardaría mucho"_

-no importa, con tal de que haya cura

_-"bien, llama a tu amigo conformista y vengan detrás de los salones mañana"_

-está bien… hasta mañana- tras estas palabras, cortaron llamadas- debo llamar a Butters…

* * *

-Marjorine, te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna- dijo el rubio mayor entregándole una rosa blanca

-g-gracias, Gregory…- dijo sonrojada mientras tomaba la flor

-¿sabes?, nunca había visto una flor tan hermosa cómo esta- dijo refiriéndose a la rosa- pero… esta noche acabo de encontrar la razón por la cual las rosas florecen

-Gregory, eres t-tan dulce

-es una espléndida noche, no lo crees, bella Marjorine?

-s-sí, Greg… muy bo-bonita

-¿listos para ordenar?

-¿Qué vas a pedir, querida? No repares en gastos, pide lo que quieras

-u-una ensalada…

-bien, una ensalada a la bella dama, un filete cosido a la perfección con verduras al lado derecho de esta y un _Marqués de Griñón Reserva Syrah_ del 85, por favor buen hombre

-sí caballero, ahora le traemos su pedido

-gracias…- mirando de nuevo a la chica, Gregory notó que estaba algo distraída- ¿sucede algo, querida?

-eh?... n-no Gregory… estoy bien… es sólo…-al mirar esos ojos azul celeste se podía notar claramente gran madera de liderazgo, alguien seguro de sí mismo

-Marjorine…

-d-dime?

-¿crees que tu hermano me acepte?

-s-supongo… has sido u-un caballero total conmigo

-un caballero que tratará como reina a una dama como tú

-Greg…- fue lo que dijo al estar acercando sus rostros lentamente…

* * *

**Aquí termina otro capítulo, espero haberlos entretenido un rato**

**Nos vemos en el próximo :DD**


	4. Nuevos problemas

**Buenas noches, días, mañanas, tardes, madrugadas, sea cual sea la hora en la que se encuentren leyendo esto, espero y les guste este capi :3**

* * *

-Gregory…

-Marjorine…- sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, en un dulce beso que sería correspondido con gusto… de no haber sido por un líquido que fue derramado "accidentalmente" sobre Gregory, empapándolo

-G-Gregory!.. ¿e-estás bien?

-s-sí, bella Marjorine, es solo que…

-oh, lo siendo Gregory- se disculpó el mesero

-K-Kenny?..¿qué haces a-aquí?- preguntó confundida _"Marjorine"_

-trabajo aquí- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-tra-trabajas aquí?!- preguntó el otro rubio tratando de sacudirse un poco

-sí- dijo con esa misma sonrisa hipócrita en los labios

-di-disculpa, bella Marjorine, pero tengo que ir a secarme al baño

-c-claro, ve…- cuando el rubio mayor se ausentó, Kenny aprovechó para sentarse frente Butters- K-Kenny, ¿por qué hiciste e-eso?

-fue un accidente, Marjorine… ¿tienes algo que hacer éste sábado?

-p-perdón?

-¿quieres salir conmigo?

-_"Al fin podré estar a solas con Kenny, que emoción!"…_ s-sí, claro- dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Butters desde el punto de vista de Kenny

-McCormick, aún no termina tu turno, vuelve al trabajo

-ya oí, Roger

-mi nombre es John!

-cómo digas Roger- dijo sonriendo antes de retirarse. Segundos después, Gregory regresó seco

-disculpa, bella Marjorine

-n-no te preocupes

-que impertinencia por parte de Kenneth irrumpir en una cena privada y más de ese modo, en fin, así son aquí…bueno, dada al fracaso de la cena de esta noche, permite que te escolte de vuelta a tu hogar

-c-claro…-_"Marjorine"_ se puso en pie, tomó el brazo de Gregory y ambos salieron del restaurante con dirección a la casa de Pip

* * *

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- repetía varias veces el judío mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el cojín de su ccama- maldito Christophe, ¿por qué tuvo que besarme?, digo, no es como si fuera a interesarse en mí realmente… ¡Claro!, ellos sólo se sienten atraídos hacia mí por qué soy una chica, entonces lo que yo y ellos sentimos es superficial… no?

_"Itsumari" "osore" "kyshoku" "urei" _

_Samazama na negatelbu ni _

_Coranareru hodo yonaku iva"_

_-_¿hola?- contestó

-_"Kyle, hijo de tu puta madre, te juro que te mato!"_

_-_¿Craig?

_-"¿Karin?... ¿por qué tienes el teléfono de tu primo?"_

-se le ha olvidado aquí, y bueno, lo conservé por si acaso… a todo esto, ¿por qué llamas tan molesto?

-_"por un asunto que no te incumbe"_

-que grosero, si eso es todo lo que quieres decir, entonces colgaré ahora

_-"no cuelgues, también hay un asunto contigo"_

_-_¿conmigo? ¿cuál?

-_"el estúpido trabajo que nos encargó Garrison, tenemos que terminarlo para pasado mañana, así que ven a mi casa ahora"_

_-_ahora?, Craig… son las 9:30, ya es muy tarde, además de ser peligroso para mí ir de mi casa a tu casa

-_"entonces yo iré a la tuya, ¿te estás quedando con Pip, no es así?_

-exacto, pero será mejor que yo vaya a tu casa mañana, capaz que los "ruiditos" de Damien y Pip no nos dejen concentrar

-_"¿tan escandalosos son?"_

-tu dime…- con solo despegar su oído del celular se oían claramente gemidos aclamando "más" y los nombres de los amantes

-_"que sucios"- _rió, fue una risa que ni Kyle y ni siquiera su propio Team habían oído, ahora que la escuchó, notó que fue una risa sincera, tranquila… linda… mierda!, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, de nuevo comenzaba a inundarse la cabeza con pensamientos tontos y confusos- _"en fin, creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será continuarlo mañana"_

-por mí está bien

-_"entonces, hasta mañana"_

-hasta mañana- dicho esto, ambos chicos colgaron

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle y Butters se encontraban hablando en la cafetería, en la mesa más alejada, sin duda tenía que comentarle al rubio que hay una cura para el hechizo, según Henrietta, su amigo Pete había encontrado una forma de conseguir aquellos útiles necesarios

-ha-hablas en serio?- preguntó emocionado

-sí, sólo hay que esperar a Henrietta, Pete y Michael para que nos cuenten detalladamente

-menos mal… e-esto de ser chica no es f-fácil

-hablando de eso…¿no te has puesto a pensar en tu deseo?

-¿m-mi deseo?

-bueno, no es por ser venenoso, ni mucho menos!, pero deseaste tener el cuerpo que Kenny deseaba, por ello creo que debiste cambiar sólo en la altura, más no amanecer con el cuerpo de Rydel Lynch

-b-bueno, Kenny es fan de R5

-¿no te molesta que Kenny deseara un cuerpo de mujer?... o más bien ¿no hubiese sido más lógico que siendo él cómo es, debió haber pedido un cuerpo de Megan Fox o Sofía Vergara?

-y-ya te lo dije, Ke-Kenny ha estado obsesionado con R5

-ya veo…- la _"chica"_ inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás- sólo espero que esto termine pronto, no quiero terminar "enamorada" de uno de mis amigos. Lo buenos es que sólo parecemos chicas por fuera, no cambiamos en nada excepto en el exterior

-n-no lo creas, Kyle

-¿por qué?

-p-por qué ayer descubrí una mancha roja

-y eso qué?, pudo haber sido solo un caramelo

-¡¿e-en las bra-bragas?!- el judío al oír esa palabra, miró a su _"amiga" _preocupado

-qué?

-c-creo que me llegó eso q-que a las chicas l-les llega c-cada mes

-Butters, esto es serio, no juegues con eso

-t-te juro q-que es verdad!

-Dios mío, somos unas chicas completas!

-peor aún, e-el sábado tengo una cita con Kenny

-Butter, cómo dije, esto es serio, así que este sábado abstente de tener relaciones con Kenny

-b-bien…

-ahora lo primordial es…

-hola Karin, Marjorine

-hola Stan

-ho-hola

-Karin, ¿podemos hablar?

-me gustaría, pero no puedo dejar a Marjorine sola

-de-descuida, iré a buscar a T-Trent

-bueno… nos veremos después- _"Marjorine"_ se retiró de la cafetería. Por lo contrario, stan llevó a _"Karin"_ detrás de unos salones- ¿sucede algo, Stan?

-Karin, perdón, pero ya no puedo seguir más con esto, todos en la escuela parecen ya saberlo, y al ser prima de Kyle, no quiero que haya murmullos a tus espaldas, prefiero mejor que lo sepas por mí directamente

-Stan, cálmate, suenas agitado, dime ¿Qué te pasa?- el azabache la miró fijamente a los ojos

-que yo soy gay…- un silencio que parecía eterno invadió a ambos, aquel silencio fue roto por la chica

-¿e-eres gay?

-y no sólo eso… también… me gusta tu primo…

-Stan…

-sé qué suena raro, siendo yo el líder del equipo de americano, el presidente de la clase y todas esas mamadas, pero no soporto esta segunda vida

-p-pero tú estás con Wendy, no?

-es justamente lo que estaba a punto de decir! En las mañanas soy afectuoso con Wendy, pero en las noches… no puedo dejar de pensar en Kyle, algo que Wendy no sabe… de verdad lo amo

-_"detente, no hables más de mí así"_

-ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tenemos memoria, me apoya y me quiere mucho

_-"Basta… me confundes"_

-pero no sé si él sienta el mismo cariño que yo… ¿Qué opinas?

-_"ya no… ya no puedo"…_ Stan…- el mencionado miró de nuevo a _"la chica"_, quién de un movimiento rápido pegó sus labios con los de él. Lo extraño… fue que Stan no quería apartarse, pues pensaba que así debían saber los labios de Kyle, un sabor que debatía entre manzana o cereza

-no lo creo…- dijo una chica en susurro tomando una foto para luego huir de la escena

-Stan…

-Karin…

-Perdón!- gritaron a dúo al separarse

-no, perdóname tú a mí

-no, a mí!

-b-bien, te perdono!

-g-gracias, a-adiós, Karin

-a-adiós!

-el moreno se levantó y se retiró, acto que hizo _"la chica"_ que al pasar delante de un grupo de otras chicas, escuchó murmullos referentes a "_ella"_

-es ella…

-es una zorra…

-pobre Wendy…

-resultó más puta que Bebe

Disculpen- se acercó el pelirrojo a las chicas- ¿qué tanto hablan de mí? ¿por qué me tachan de puta?

-lo siento, pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer, vámonos chicas- ordenó una castaña mientras que las demás la seguían

-qué carajo?...- susurró para sí mismo, después siguió su camino por la escuela, pero un repentino agarre de muñeca lo hizo entrar a un salón vacío- C-Craig!

-dime la maldita verdad, ahora!- exclamó el azabache acorralando a _"la chica"_ contra la pared

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿de quién chingados estás enamorada? ¿de Stan, Trent o de mí?!

-oh por Dios, Craig, escucha…

-y no solo nosotros, también dicen que Mole se mete entre tus sábanas, así que ahora respóndeme, maldita ramera

-¿ramera?...- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y de un golpe apartó los brazos de el de ojos ámbar- ¿quién te ha dado el jodido derecho de llamarme así?, yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de meterme con ninguno de ustedes, yo sólo venía a suplantar a mi primo y nada más!

-entonces por qué te dejas besar y manosear?

-son momentos de debilidad que las chicas no controlamos!

-momentos de debilidad?

-sí!- el azabache tomó de la nuca a Kyle y en un movimiento rápido, juntó sus labios con los de éste, pasados unos segundos, ambos se separaron- Craig…- el mencionado rodeó la cintura del judío y lo acercó más a él

-me gustas Karin…. Y no quería que nadie estuviese contigo, claro a excepción mía

-no digas eso, sabes que no estaré aquí para siempre, tengo que regresar a mi hogar, al igual que Kyle tiene que regresar aquí

-entonces… disfrutemos tu estancia…- tras estas palabras, Craig comenzó a besar el cuello de Kyle, poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de sus prendas para comenzar a hacer ya saben que, a los minutos *no diré pocos pues ya hacía bastante* "_la pelirroja" _se detuvo –

-espera, espera!

-¿qué?

-¿traes condón?

-¿Qué si tengo condón?

-sí

-siendo tu primera vez no te embrazas

-no?

-no

-pero… y si pasa al…

-Karin…

-qué?

-bésame…- la choca obedeció, después ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron

-ah… ah… Craig… ah…- gemía la chica al sentir contacto con la piel del mayor. Tiempo después terminaron-…Craig…

-hmm?

-¿nadie se enterará de esto… verdad?

-si no lo deseas, no

-bueno… gracias

-de nada… ammmm… Karin…

-dime?

-no era verdad que me gustan las morenas… en verdad… antes de ellas… van las pelirrojas- el chico mostró una sonrisa sincera, expresión devuelta por el pelirrojo, después salió

-_"¿acaso acabo de tener sexo con Craig?"_\- pensó sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa

* * *

-me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación, Marjorine

-d-de nada, Clyde, de-después de todo me gusta el he-helado

-igual a mí- expresó con una sonrisa

-Marjorine, tenemos que hablar- dijo Kyle al haberse acercado a Butters

-pe-perdón, Karin, pero e-estoy con Clyde y n-no quiero ser grosera

-es importante

-o-oh, salchichas, d-disculpa Clyde

-no importa, si es importante ve, no te preocupes, nos veremos en otro momento

-g-gracias- al decir esto, besó la mejilla del castaño y ambas _"chicas" _salieron- p-para que me necesitabas, K-Kyle?

-me imagino que los góticos ya tienen la solución

-q-qué bien, vamos- Kyle y Butters se dirigieron dónde los góticos, como de costumbre se encontraban fumando detrás de los salones

-Michael, Pete, Henrietta…-habló Kyle

-hasta que llegan

-¿nos pueden decir ya la cura?

-sí, parece que nos equivocamos- les dijo Pete

-¿c-con qué?...

-al parecer si se consiguen esas cosas fácilmente- continuó Michael

-cómo?!

-en

?

-sí

-mierda y por qué no nos dijeron?!

-no lo sabíamos hasta hoy

-y con qué los compramos?

-¿de qué hablas?

-se necesita tarjeta de crédito y no tenemos

-carajo, y ahora que hacemos?!

-K-Kyle, cálmate…

-utiliza la tarjeta de crédito de tus padres, tan simple como eso

-suena fácil de decir, más no lo es, pues mis padres están en casa y cuando no, Ike cuida la casa… ¿y tú, Butters?

-o-oh no, m-mis padres me castigarían s-sí aparecen cuentas d-de más y aún más grande sería e-el castigo s-si se d-dan cuenta de q-qué son objetos d-de brujería

-pero si no estás en tu casa?

-a-aun así- dijo cabizbajo

-escucha pelirrojo, tu hermano te quiere ¿no crees que podrá guardarte este secreto?

-supongo…

-entonces ve cuando tus padres no estén con algo de suerte, Firkle se quedará en cada de Ruby, junto con Karen y Ike

-tienes razón, iré saliendo de aquí_\- "Karin" _y _"Marjorine_ regresaron a clases, durante las últimas cesiones Kyle recibió un mensaje, era Trent, el contenido de este decía _"Te veo a la salida atrás de los baños"_

Al salir, _"Marjorine"_ se retiró a cada de Pip junto con éste y Damien, Kylepor su parte se dirigió a los baños como marcaba el mensaje. Cuando llegó, divisó a Trent recargado en la pared con un cigarro en los labios, en cuanto a Trent, al verlo, se sacó el cigarro para seguidamente tirarlo y pisarlo

-bien, ¿para qué me querías?

-escucha, sé que no he sido una persona amable, además de ser el bully de la escuela, pero cómo Leo es mi primo y lo quiero mucho, le ayudaré con un favor que me pidió

-¿favor? ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-en que no pensaba ayudarte, pero ahora seré un buen novio

-¿de verdad?!... por qué en serio necesito tu ayuda

-claro, fingiré ser buen novio

-gracias, Trent, no sé cómo pagártelo

-ya te he golpeado muchas veces, creo que estamos a mano

-supongo…

-bien, nos vemos mañana- Trent besó la mejilla del pelirrojo y después se retiró, antes de irse por completo se giró hacia Kyle- ¿te acompaño a casa?

-no, gracias, tengo que ir a un lugar antes

-está bien, adiós

-adiós

Cuando Trent se retiró, Kyle se encaminó a su casa. Cuando llegó, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie o que todos durmieran, decidió entrar por la puerta trasera, pues su familia acostumbraba a dejarla abierta. Cuando entró, caminó a la habitación de sus padres, por suerte no estaban así que comenzó a hurgar en los cajones para encontrar alguna tarjeta de crédito, en ese momento, una voz lo llamó

-kyle?...- preguntó aquella persona con un tono somnoliento

-Ike!- preguntó escondiéndose

-¿qué haces aquí?... pensé que no volverías dentro de… ¿3 semanas?

-amm… ehh… regresé antes, pero no le digas a mis padres

-¿por qué no?... ¿hiciste algo malo?

-no!.. lo que pasa es que…

-¿Por qué te escondes?...

-por nada… Ike, sólo veta a dormir

-Kyle, de verdad, ¿qué escondes?!

-nada!

-déjame verte!

-no!

-actúas más inmaduro que yo!

-no me importa!

-ya estuvo!- dijo encendiendo la luz, al hacerlo, pudo notar que su hermano mayor tenía una figura más delgada y definida, cabello un poco largo, 2 bultos en el pecho y facciones más finas en el rostro- Kyle… ¿eres tú?

-Ike, déjame te explico!

-pues hazlo rápido, que aparte de tener que irme a dormir, me estoy confundiendo mucho

-bien…-suspiró- Butters y yo caminábamos tranquilamente cuando Butter vio un pinche pozo de deseos y pedimos al equivocado y ahora estamos así, ahora necesito la tarjeta de mis padres para comprar unas cosas para volver a ser como antes- su explicación fue tan rápida que el pobre de Ike apenas si había entendido

-ooh… así que tú eres la prima o hermana perdida de la que siempre me habla mi Team

-así es, pero te pido que no le digas a mis padres, sigue con esto, por favor

-no te preocupes… pero…

-pero?...- el pequeño sonrió algo cínico

-ahora que eres una chica… tendrás que ir por mí a la escuela siempre

-¿solo eso?, no crees que es algo sencillo como para sonreír un tanto cínico?

-es verdad, pero da igual, bueno, me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-buenas noches, Ike- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-no se te olvide pasar por mí mañana

-claro que no- dicho esto el pequeño besó a su hermano en la mejilla y se retiró a su pieza

* * *

-qué alegría que nos hayas visitado, Herbet!- decía Pip muy contento

-gracias, también me alegra mucho volver a verte, querido Handel

-¿cómo se encuentra Estella?

-bien, sigue un poco deprimida por la muerte de miss Havisham, pero ahora construyó nuevamente la mansión, no muy diferente a la antigua, al igual que la primera, el tiempo parece no pasar en esa casa

-pobre Estella, te confieso que la extraño

-y ella a ti, me mandó decirte que te extraña, Handel

-debió haber venido contigo

-se lo propuse, pero no quiso, prefirió quedarse en casa y apreciar el cuarto de su difunta madre adoptiva

-Estella…

-Pip, ya volvim…- el Anticristo al cruzar por el umbral de la puerta junto Kyle y Butters quedó algo confundido, pues vio a otro muchacho de la misma edad que Pip junto a él

-buenas noches

-buenas… Pip, ¿quién es él?

-Damien, Kyle, Butters, les presento a Herbet Pocket, mi mejor amigo de Inglaterra

-ah…

-mucho gusto, Damien, Handel siempre me ha hablado mucho de ti

-Handel?

-oh, sí, lo que pasa es que a Herbet nunca le gusto mi nombre, y me llama Handel por una composición que se llama "El herrero"

-ya veo… bueno, ya es muy tarde, es hora de dormir

-es verdad, Herbet, has de estar agotado después de un viaje tan largo, ven te mostraré tu habitación- habló Pip con una sonrisa tomando la maleta de Pocket y encaminándose a una de las piezas de la casa

-gracias, querido Handel- dijo siguiendo a su rubio amigo

-genial, ahora no solo tendré que soportar a Kyle y a Butters, si no que ahora aguantaré a un sub normal francesito

-p-pero Pip dijo q-qué Herbet e-es inglés…

-me da igual!- gritó con fuego llenándole los ojos mientras se retiraba a su habitación, al cruzar por la puerta de este, la cerró con un fuerte portazo

-está celoso

-s-se le nota mucho

.:.:.:.

-¿estás cómodo, Herbet?

-sí, gracias Handel

-bueno, me voy a dormir, Damien ha de estar impaciente esperándome en la cama

-está bien, buenas noches

-buenas noches- dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación de su amigo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Pip… te has puesto más guapo- dijo Pocket para sí mismo antes de acostarse y dormir

* * *

**Espero y se estén divirtiendo con los capítulos**

**No sé por qué, pero creí que sería divertido introducir**

**A Pocket considerando el hecho que fue el primer mejor amigo de Pip :D**


	5. Party Night

**Buenas a toda la gente maravillosa que lee, bueno, vengo a dejaros otro capítulo más, espero y lo disfruten, se diviertan y rían un rato. Tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**

* * *

-buenos días…- saludó Pocket algo adormilado

-ah?...ah!, hola Herbet!, ¿cómo amaneciste?- preguntó Pip con una sonrisa

-bien, gracias querido Handel- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa amable. El Anticristo que en esos momentos tenía una tetera en ambas manos, comenzó a gruñir discretamente y tratando de fulminar a Pocket con la mirada sin darse cuenta que el té dentro del recipiente comenzaba a hervir

-Damien… la tetera- habló el inglés a su novio

-¿qué tiene?- miró a ella y notó que el agua estaba casi por evaporarse- lo siento- se disculpó dejando la tetera sobre la mesa

-no importa- dijo sonriéndole

-bueno, con permiso- dijo Pocket dándose media vuelta

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Pip algo curioso

-a buscar un trabajo- dijo colocándose su abrigo

-¿trabajo?

-sí, ya que me quedaré algunos días o meses aquí no quiero convertirme en una carga económica para ti, Handel

-oh, para nada, no es necesario que trabajes estando aquí, Herbet, después de todo, eres la visita

-déjalo que se largue a trabajar- dijo el ojirojo sirviéndose café- como él dice, una carga menos pues ya es bastante problema con Kyle y Butters

-Damien!

-tiene razón, permite que te ayude

-está bien Herbet, pero te acompañaré, así sirve que te digo en qué lugares es conveniente trabajar y en cuáles no

-pero, Pip, quedamos de pasar todo el día juntos- habló Damien comenzando a enojarse

-quedamos en salir desde las 2 y son las 11:00, tengo tiempo

-está bien, pero si tardas iré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, vamos Herbet- dijo tomando su abrigo, seguida de la mano de Pocket provocando que la taza que tenía el Anticristo se reventara debido al exceso de calor- Damien! Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-sí- dijo secamente mientras tomaba uno de los paños de la cocina y envolviéndose la mano sangrante

-¿seguro?

-sí, estoy bien, tú solo acompaña a tu amiguito

-b-bien… ya vámonos, Handel- dijo retirándose seguido por Pocket

-ow, no deberías estar celoso _DayDay_\- habló sarcásticamente el pelirrojo- después de todo, Pip tiene ojos sólo para ti

-que gran apoyo, Kyle, tal vez deberías darle uno así a Craig la próxima vez que tengan sexo en un salón- respondió en el mismo tono sarcástico causando que el judío escupiera el café que tomaba

-d-disculpa?

-oh por favor, crees que no oí nada al pasar por ahí? _"Ah, Ah, Ah, Craig! Craig!, Craaaig!"_\- dijo dando ligeros saltos tomado de la barra de la cocina haciendo gemidos sonando como una adolecente teniendo sexo por 5ta vez en su fraternidad

-o-oye, yo no gritaba así!

-díselo a mis oídos- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse

-hijo de su…

-K-Kyle…- irrumpió el susurrado insulto del pelirrojo- ¿tuviste… relaciones con Craig?

-inevitablemente sí, Butters

-pero tu dijiste…

-yo sé lo que dije… mira Butters, si yo no respeté mi propia sugerencia, no veo el por qué tu estés obligado a hacerlo

-entonces…

-sí, si tanto extrañas a Kenny como para acostarte con él siendo una chica, espero y te diviertas de la forma que tú quieras, después de todo, hoy tienes una cita con él, ¿no?

-a-así es

-¿a qué hora?

-a l-las 8:00 supongo

-ya veo…- un silencio invadió la cocina, un silencio que parecía no terminar, hasta que Butters decidió hablar

-…así qué…

-qué?

-tú…. Engañaste a mi p-primo con Craig

-Butters, no es lo que crees, fue un momento estúpido de debilidad, mira yo ni siquiera quería hacerlo…

-escucha… s-será mejor q-qué mi primo no s-se entere, o s-si lo deseas mejor, p-puedes terminar con é-él…

-Butters…

-p-puede que é-él se muestra c-como un _"Bastardo_" o u-un _"M-mal nacido"_ pero sé q-que también tiene sentimientos, y t-te confieso qué odiaría e-el hecho q-que solo hagas q-qué quede c-como un cornudo. El ser t-tu novio falso n-no te da el d-derecho de ponerle l-los cuernos. Perdón pero t-tenía q-que decirlo, n-no me odies- dijo jugando con su taza de "_Hello Kitty"_

-no, tienes razón, y espero me perdones Butters, no volverá a pasar

-t-te perdono K-Kyle

-gracias- dijo sonriéndole- gracias por iluminarme la mente con eso de tu primo, además de pedirle ese favor de ser mi novio, si por él fuese, no hubiera aceptado

-e-eres mi a-amigo, t-tenía que a-ayudarte

-gracias de nuevo- dijo esta vez colocándose de pie para caminar hacia Butters y abrazarle en muestra de cariño y agradecimiento

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-¿hola?

-_"DayDay"_

-Pip? ¿dónde estás? Ya es la 1:30

-_"sigo ayudando a Herbet, ammm, acerca de eso… Damien, perdón pero no podré estar contigo en todo el día. Necesito mostrarle a Herbet el pueblo para que aprenda a andar solo en él, discúlpame DayDay"_

_-_sí, no te preocupes Pipu…_"Maldito Herbet de los cojones"…_ que tengas un bonito día

-_"igual tú, te amo"_

_-_Aja- dijo secamente, lo que Pip notó

_-"Damien, no te enojes conmigo por favor… mira, de seguro encontramos un trabajo antes, si es así, iremos tú y yo a la fiesta de Token juntos, ¿vale?_

-¿lo prometes?

-"_sí"_

-está bien, hasta la noche

_-"bye, te amo!"_

_-_igual- dicho esto, ambos colgaron

-entonces le dije a Stan que….- en ese instante escucharon un golpe fuerte proveniente de la pieza del Anticristo- ¿Qué cara…?- _"Karin" _y_ "Marjorine" _se dirigieron corriendo al cuarto de Damien, que se encontraba rompiendo y aventando varios objetos- Damien! ¿qué carajos te pasa?!

-ya no lo soporto!- gritó lanzando un buró contra la pared

-Damien, cálmate! Detente y dinos que te pasa?!

-ese bastardo de Herbet me quiere robar a Pip!- dijo encendiendo el buró que lanzó hacía unos momentos

-Damien, cálmate, coño!- dijo el pelirrojo aventándose contra el Anticristo- ahora cálmate y explícate bien!- Damien al estar sometido contra el suelo y el cuerpo de Kyle, se vio forzado a calmarse- ya te relajaste?

-sí, sí, ahora quítate de encima, que estás gorda

-¿por quién me tomas? ¿por Cartman?

-sólo quítate

-bien- dijo poniéndose en pie ayudando igualmente al Anticristo- ahora dinos, ¿Qué te acongoja?

-…Herbet, el amigo de Pip… parece que quiere alejarlo de mí

-de ti?... D-Damien, no s-seas exagerado, y-ya te lo d-dijo Kyle, Pip s-sólo tiene o-ojos para ti

-tú crees?

-s-seguro!

-supongo que tienes razón… necesito ir a terapia para controlar la ira

-v-vaya que sí…

-este buró… era de caoba…- dijo el judío examinando algo decepcionado el objeto ahora hecho cenizas

-lo siento, como dije, necesito una estúpida terapia

-claro… ahora, en lo que buscas apoyo en algún loquero yo iré por mi hermanito

-¿a d-dónde?

-a la escuela

-¿en sábado?

-tiene club

-oh… ¿en qué club?

-natación. Bueno, me voy, adiós- el judío se despidió de sus amigos y momentos después salió de la casa, dejando solos a Damien y Butters

-…

-..

-…y… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-n-no sé…

-..

-..

-… ¿jugamos turista mundial?

-s-sí- dijo alegremente

.:.:.:.

.:.:.

-eres un hablador, Ike

-claro que no, ya llegará

-¿quién llegará?- preguntó Ruby acercándose con el resto de su Team

-la "prima" de Ike, dice que es una de las chicas más lindas del pueblo

-ya la hemos visto, en verdad es linda- aseguró Firkle

-lo ves?- dijo Ike esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa a Fillmore

-bueno, si es verdad ¿dónde está?

-Ike!- llamó una chica pelirroja a lo lejos corriendo hacia ellos- lamento haber llegado tarde- se disculpó una vez frente su hermanito

-no te preocupes, prima- dijo acentuando la segunda palabra con su mirada aún orgullosa sobre Fillmore

-bueno, vámonos, que tengo que…

-hola Karin!- saludaron 2 chicos cuyas voces fueron reconocidas para el pelirrojo. Al girarse para visualizar a su llamante, notó a 2 chicos, un azabache de ojos azul Francia y a un rubio claro de ojos azul agua

-Kenny! S-Stan…- el segundo nombre fue pronunciado tímidamente- ¿q-qué hacen aquí

-venimos por mi hermana, ¿y tú?

-vine por Ike

-oh, ya veo…- las miradas del pelirrojo y Stan se cruzaron, Stan no podía apartar su mirada de _"la chica"_ , él amaba a Kyle, claro estaba para él, pero el mirar a su "_prima"_ era como ver los ojos de Kyle, ese verde esmeralda tan brillante, tan intenso… tan hipnotizante…tan…tan…

-Karin!- llamaba Ike chasqueando sus dedos frente el rostro de Kyle- oye!...¿ya nos podemos ir?

-eh?...ah sí, claro, vámonos. Adiós Stan, Kenny

-a-adiós- dijo el azabache sonrojado desviando su mirada. Algo que Kenny notó y que usaría para una mini travesura

-Karin!- llamó el rubio, _"la chica" _giró su vista- ¿te gustaría salir hoy conmigo, Stan y Marjorine?

-¿salir?

-sí, le pregunté a Marjorine qué probablemente te comentó

-llego a hablarme un poco, pero desconozco los detalles

-ni yo se los di, pero hay una fiesta en casa de Token, y sus fiestas son las mejores, en fin, es a las 8:00 y Stan quería saber si querías ir con él, sólo que es tímido y no te preguntó

-kenny- dijo entre dientes el azabache pellizcando el antebrazo del rubio

-ouch!

-una fiesta?... suena divertido- dijo "_la pelirroja"_

-perfecto!, pasamos por ti y Marjorine a las 8:15

-me parece bien, adiós chicos- dijo sonriente haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara aún más

-adiós!- se despidió alegremente el rubio, después sintió un golpe ligero en las costillas- ¿Qué tienes?

-eres un idiota, Kenny!

-¿por qué?

-¿por qué coño le dijiste a Karin que yo quería salir con ella? y además, le has dicho que soy tímido, eres un bocón!

-bueno, bueno, bueno, lo siento ¿ok?, al menos ya tienes una cita con el reflejo femenino de Kyle

-en cierta forma te lo agradezco- dijo mientras ambos chicos junto con la hermanita de Kenny comenzaban a caminar

-claro!

-y en otra cierta forma tendré que patearte el culo por andar de boca suelta- el rubio quedó estático por algo de temor- ¿Kenny?... ¿no vienes?, hay que escoger la ropa para esta noche

-e-eh… s-sí… o-oye Stan…

-hmm?

-es broma no?... el patearme el culo por haberte ayudado con esto?

-sí, en verdad no te pateare el culo- dijo deteniéndose

-fíu…- suspiró aliviado comenzando a caminar

-tendré que golpearte las costillas

-eh?!

* * *

-Handel, gracias por haberme ayudado a encontrar empleo, es uno muy bueno- dijo sonriente

-de nada, sabía que este empleo era perfecto para ti

-de hecho, ¿quién diría que podría encontrar trabajo en un lugar dónde está mi gran pasión por los libros?

-sí, ayudante de bibliotecario te sienta muy bien

-gracias, Handel!

-no es nada, me ayudaste en Inglaterra, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Disculpa Herbet, pero ¿qué hora es?

-son las 7:35

-oh!, tengo que irme

-¿a dónde vas?

-hay una fiesta, y le prometí a Damien que iría con él, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-¿con ustedes?... no lo sé ¿y si tu novio se enfada?

-para nada, él tiene un corazón de pollo… muy dentro de él, pero lo tiene

-está bien, ¿las fiestas aquí son muy diferentes a las de Inglaterra?

-no tanto, bueno… de hecho hay música moderna, nada de ópera o clásica, la vestimenta es de opción libre y de lo único que se preocupan los chicos de ahí es que al final de la noche no consigan llevar a alguien a la cama

-oh, suenan salvajes!

-y lo son, pero así es el gusto en un pueblito montañés repleto de adolescentes con hormonas disparatadas

-ya veo, ya veo

-entonces… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

-claro, Handel… pero ayúdame a seleccionar mi atuendo, tengo entendido por ti que además te hacen burlas por tu manera elegante de portar vestiduras

-es verdad, bien, vayamos a tiendas de ropa "juvenil" a ver que encontramos

-deberías llamar a tu novio, seguro él sabrá

-tienes razón, espera un segundo- dijo sacando su móvil, con un botón logró marcar el número de su novio- ¿Damien?... sí, sí ya me di cuenta de que es tarde… sí, lo recuerdo, pero escucha, Herbet y yo necesitamos tu ayuda… sí, con la ropa, necesitamos vernos geniales… gracias aquí te espero- dicho esto, colgó

-¿Qué te dijo?

-que vendrá lo más rápido posible

-hola- saludó el novio del británico apareciendo de un remolino de fuego, Pip al verlo se apresuró a abrazarlo

-DayDay, necesitamos tu ayuda

-lo sé, lo sé, vamos a ver la ropa, que la fiesta comienza en 20 minutos

-sí!- asintieron ambos británicos

* * *

-vaya Kyle, 5 días como chica y ya tienes a tu mejor amigo, al brabucón del pueblo, al chico misterioso y frío y a un francés auténtico atrás de ti, me asombras, hermano!

-¿lo haces para burlarte?

-al contrario, digamos que siendo hombre no tenías tanta chica así, ahora siendo una chica, y encima una muy "buena" tienes a la mitad de los chicos a tu favor

-Ike para de hablar así

-lo siento, pero es increíble tener una hermana mayor!

-¿Qué ventajas tienes?

-bueno, el tener una prima sexy me hace algo popular en mi clase

-¿qué?!, Ike, ¿les contaste a todos de mí?!

-bueno, tengo que ser popular

-¿sabes qué pasaría si mis padres se llegaran a enterar?!

-lo sé, y por eso me he inventado que eres una prima lejana, la cual mis padres no recuerdan pero tú y yo si

-debo admitirlo, eres un niño jodidamente listo

-pues quién crees que es mi hermana?

-hermano

-hermano

-en fin… vamos, te llevaré a casa de Ruby

-ay no!, déjame quedarme aquí

-no te puedo dejar solo y no te puedo llevar a la fiesta

-déjame ir, te prometo portarme bien

-no lo sé, Ike

-anda!, Craig llevará a Ruby al igual que Kenny y Pete

-¿Pete?

-sí

-bueno… viendo las circunstancias de que no te puedo dejar solo y no hay nadie que te cuide… supongo que te puedo llevar, ¡Pero pórtate bien!

-te lo juro!

-bien…

"_Ding-Dong"_

-deben ser Stan y Kenny, mira, ni siquiera te has arreglado

-períteme un momentico- dijo mientras se retiraba a quién sabe dónde

-hola chicos- saludó Kyle al momento de abrir la puerta

-hola Karin- saludó Kenny

-ho….la….- dijo lentamente el azabache al ver a la pelirroja con un vestido hollister verde, unos zapatos Bershka plateados, un collar y pendientes del mismo color que los zapatos. Por último, su cabello estaba planchado, su fleco colocado del lado derecho era sostenido por un pequeño broche plateado- _"Qué hermosa…"-_ pensó

-ho-hola Karin…- saludó tímidamente la hermanita de Kenny que se encontraba tras él

-hola Karen, vaya que linda te ves hoy- dijo acariciando su cabello mientras le sonreía

-bien, hay que irnos

-esperen, faltan Marjorine y mi primito

-I-Ike está aquí?!- preguntó nerviosa Karen sonrojándose un poco

-sí, va a venir con nosotros

-al igual que Ruby y Firkle

-o-oh…

-listo!- dijo el niño apareciendo de repente con unas botas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta de cuero negra- Karen!, qué bueno que hayas venido!- dijo corriendo hacia la chica a quién abrazó al momento de estar ya frente ella- te ves muy linda!- dijo sonriéndole

-g-gracias- dijo la castaña sonrojada

-hey, hey, hey, si quieres salir con mi hermanita tendrás que decirme cuáles son tus intenciones con ella, muchacho

-Kenny ya me conoces, Karen y yo somos muy buenos amigos, no veo el por qué interrogarme de repente por solo abrazar a tu hermana- dijo arqueando una ceja

-no me importa, no intentes propasarte con ella, ¿me entiendes?

-ammm… ¿sí?

-y-ya nos vamos?...- preguntó desde las escaleras una chica rubia con un vestido corto strapless azul con vuelos y una cinta negra alrededor del vientre, zapatos Steve Madden. Su cabello estaba sujeto por una media cola de caballo con 2 mechones libres en cada lado de la cabeza- ho-hola Kenny

-hola

-ya que estamos todos... ¿ya podemos largarnos?

-Ike!- regañó su hermano

-lo siento…

Los 6 chicos subieron al auto del azabache. Durante el camino los únicos que hablaban eran Ike y Karen. Al llegar, quién los recibió en la puerta fue Token, al entrar, el ambiente comenzaba a crearse, sin duda llegaron a buen tiempo. Mientras Stan y Kyle bailaban rítmicamente la canción "Come with me" de Ricky Martin. Butters y Kenny se encontraban hablando en una mesa mientras Kenny se debatía entre besar a Marjorine o respetar la ausencia de Butters. Mientras tanto, cierta pelinegra se encontraba furiosa

-cálmate Wendy, vamos mejor a bailar, ¿y qué si Stan es gay?

-no es eso…- dijo molesta

-¿entonces?- le cuestionó Heidi

-Stan no me dejó por Kyle… si no por la zorra de su prima

-Karin?

-sí! Desgraciada… cree que podrá robarme a mi hombre? Está equivocada

-Wendy, ahora debes estar tranquila y bailar como si no hubiera un mañana! Venga, es una fiesta de Token Black, sin duda una muy buena, no debes desperdiciarla por celos

-tienen razón chicas… bien, bailemos un rato, luego veré que hago… pero eso sí!, si llego a ver a esa monita propasarse con mi Stan, se las verá conmigo- dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la pista

-¿Cuándo la dejó?

-hoy en la mañana- respondió la rubia

-pobre…

La música sonaba espectacular, cuerpos ágiles se movían rítmicamente, chicos tomando cervezas, chicas coqueteando, sin duda una fiesta salvaje, todo mundo se encontraba divirtiéndose, hasta Herbet, el amigo de Pip, se había adaptado rápidamente al ambiente que presentaba ese espectáculo

-Herbet, ¿te diviertes?- preguntó Pip a su amigo sin dejar de bailar

-claro!, nunca me había divertido así!

-Pip!, Pip!- llamó el Anticristo

-¿dime?!

-vamos allá arriba

-¿arriba? ¿para qué?- el ojirojo dijo a su novio unas palabras susurradas al oído, haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se tornaran carmesí

-¿qué dices?

-… vuelvo en 15 minutos o 3 horas, Herbet

-eh… e-está bien…- mientas el Anticristo ascendía las escaleras tomando la mano de su novio, notó como Herbet le dedicaba una mirada algo asesina al azabache, éste le devolvió la mirada, sólo que en vez de ser una mirada furiosa, mostró algo de orgullo y vencimiento ante el inglés

* * *

**Espero y se hayan entretenido nuevamente,**

**Calma queridísimos(as) lectores(as), os prometo**

**Que en el siguiente si habrá más Style**

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	6. Más confusiones

**Buenas, damas y caballeros, vengo a traeros otro loco capítulo, espero y lo disfruten como lo han hecho con los anteriores (Lamento la laaaarga tardanza -.-')**

* * *

-eh… e-está bien…- mientras el Anticristo ascendía las escaleras tomando la mano de su novio, notó como Herbert le dedicaba una mirada algo asesina al azabache, éste le devolvió la mirada, sólo que en vez de ser una mirada furiosa, mostró algo de orgullo y vencimiento ante el inglés. Este sonrió retadoramente y dijo- ¿quieres jugar, Damien?, bien, este juego es para dos, jugaremos…

Trent veía cómo _"su novia"_ se divertía, en ocasiones _"ella" _le dedicaba miradas, sonrisas y uno que otro guiño, ¿era verdad eso que veía? O ¿acaso sólo eran ilusiones? Algo que le estaba quedando claro, era que comenzaba a sentir rabia hacia cualquier chico que se le acercara a Kyle, pero.. ¿por qué? si sólo estaba pretendiendo ser su novio, sus celos solo deberían ser actuados, si era así, ¿por qué comenzaba a dedicarle miradas asesinas a Stan? Analizó detalladamente el origen de esos celos, hasta que llegó a una conclusión, rápidamente caminó hacia _"la chica"_ que, como mencione antes, se encontraba bailando con Stan

-¿te diviertes, Karin?- preguntó Stan sin dejar de bailar

-sí, mucho!

-Karin… Karin- llamó el rubio tras _"La chica"_ , ella por su puesto volteó

-T-Trent…- dijo algo sorprendido al verlo- ¿sucede algo?

-sí, ¿podemos hablar?- el judío asintió y pidiendo disculpas a Stan, se encaminó hacia el jardín con _"su novio"_. Al encontrarse totalmente solos, Kyle decidió preguntar

-Trent… ¿por qué me has traído aquí? ¿le pasa algo a Butters?

-no, no es eso

-entonces? ¿qué sucede?

-bueno… no sé si pueda seguir con esto, escucha, sé que le prometí a Leo ayudarte, pero créeme, no es fácil para mí

-espera… estás… ¿terminando conmigo?- preguntó muy confundido

-no me lo tomes a mal, Kyle, pero…

-le prometiste a Butters que me ayudarías!- dijo colocándose frente él rápidamente

-lo sé!, pero…

-entonces por qué ahora te retractas?!

-escúchame!

-no es justo, sabes que necesito tu ayuda!

-lo sé, pero entiende que…

-¿cuál será la puta excusa?! Mira, sé que no somos "muy" buenos amigos, e incluso me deseas bajo tierra, pero al menos cúmplele esa promesa a Butters!

-coño, Kye, déjame hablar!

-para qué?! ¿cuál es tu maldito problema en esta simple tarea?!- el rubio le tomó por los hombros bruscamente

-me estoy enamorando de ti, puta madre!- Kyle quedó totalmente paralizado ante tal confesión, ¿qué es lo que había dicho?- mira… si el fingir ser tu novio involucra enamorarme de ti, perdón pero no lo haré. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de tocarte, besarte o abrazarte, el que estés más buena que la zorra de Bebe no cambia el hecho de que seas un hombre por dentro

-T-Trent… yo no…

-sólo déjalo así, está bien? Deja que aclare mis ideas, que se me despeje un poco la mente y ya yo luego veo…que quiero

-pero… ¿me seguirás ayudando?

-podrás seguir diciendo que eres _"mi novia"_ pero nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien…- resignado, ambos entraron nuevamente, excepto que Trent salió de la fiesta, pues cómo él había dicho, necesitaba aclarar su mente, en cambio _"Karin"_ se dirigió a una mesa sola- Trent… mal nacido ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí? ¿Qué hice yo?

-no sé de qué te quejas, después de todo, tú aceptaste ser su novia, no?- pregunto El Topo situándose en el lugar desocupado al lado de _"ella"_

-Mole!... me asustaste, ¿sabes?, no es de buena educación andar escuchando las conversaciones de una mujer

-no fue con intención, además, te vi aquí sola y pensé que querrías compañía

-pues… gracias- fue lo último que dijo antes de que un silencio les invadiera a ambos

-Karin…-_ "la mencionada"_ miró al castaño- ¿no te has dado cuenta?... desde que te besé no me has vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ¿te molestó acaso?

-no es eso

-¿no beso bien?

-no, no, no, no, no, digo, no es que no beses bien, en verdad lo haces como ninguno!- dijo titubeando nerviosamente

-vuelves a actuar raro como aquel día, dime, ¿tu debilidad son los franceses?

-q-qué?

-solo bromeaba- rió, después las luces cambiaron a moradas y azules, una música lenta comenzó a sonar y Chritophe contempló el reflejo de las luces en los ojos de Kyle- Karin… te vez hermosa esta noche

_**Kyle POV**_

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo Chistophe?... sin duda ahora entiendo por qué dicen que los franceses son buenos en cuestiones románticas… además… ahora que lo veo de cerca, Mole tiene bonitos ojos, ese verde militar, tan profundo, hipnotizante… muy…_

-Karin… Karin…- me llamó haciendo que me despertara de su mirada hechizante

-eh?... d-dime?- contesté rojo de la vergüenza, ¿de verdad me perdí en los ojos de otro hombre?

-¿no me escuchaste?...

-sí… es que…- nuevamente miré los ojos de Mole…. Joder, que hermoso verde, un verde que nunca había visto en la vida…- gracias….- ¿gracias?!, de verdad fue todo lo que se te ocurrió?!

-de nada?- dijo esta vez sonriéndome, de una manera serena… dulce, tierna… una sonrisa que… bah, al carajo! Terminé por acercar mi rostro al de Mole uniendo nuestros labios formando un cálido beso, quizás esto solo era tensión sexual, segundos después nos separamos y Mole me miró a los ojos

-probaste mis labios, ahora sabrás el significado de "_un beso francés"_

-eh?

_**Fin del Kyle POV**_

Christophe tomó a _"Karin"_ de la nuca y acercó nuevamente sus labios, ésta vez, Mole profundizó el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kyle, haciendo que este soltara un ligero gemido y abriera su boca un poco, dándole entrada suficiente a Christophe para adentrar su lengua. Comenzó una batalla en la que ambos contrincantes eran totalmente competitivos, ninguno cedía, llegó el punto en que, a falta de oxígeno, Kyle y Mole no tuvieron de otra más que separarse, dejando un hilo de saliva entre los pocos centímetros de distancia en la que se encontraban

-d-debo admitirlo… los franceses saben besar mejor que los americanos- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojo en el rostro

-te lo dije…- respondió sonriendo de lado

-Mole… yo…- en ese momento un pequeño azabache se acercó al francés y a su _"prima"_

-ejem…- carraspeó para llamarles la atención

-Ike!, ¿sucede algo?

-sí…

-….

-…. Tengo sueño, quiero irme, ya es muy tarde

-¿qué hora es?

-3:47 de la mañana

-3:47?!

-sí

-Dios mío, mis padres te van a matar

-no... les dije que me quedaré con Karen

-menos mal… anda, vete con ella y Kenny

-no puedo

-¿por qué?

-ya se fueron, además me quiero quedar contigo en casa de Pip

-Ike, ¿por qué me cambias así las jugadas?

-no te las cambié, además nunca hablamos de a dónde y con quién me iría

-bien…- dijo poniéndose de pie- Mole… nos vemos después

-está bien, espero y te hayas divertido

-mucho- y con una sonrisa salió de la casa cargando a su hermanito sobre su espalda

-Karin, espera!- llamó Stan siguiendo a ambos chicos

-Stan?... ¿necesitas algo?

-sí…- dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración tras la carrera que dio- qui-quieres que te acompañe?

-no es necesario, Stan, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa

-para nada, ¿vas a casa de tu primo?, me queda de camino

-en verdad iremos a casa de Pip

-oh… está lejos…

-sí, por eso te digo que no necesitas acompañarnos, de verdad- el azabache miró a Ike, que se encontraba dormido sobre la espalda de Kyle. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó a Ike en sus brazos, lo recostó sobre su espalda y siguieron caminando

-gracias, Stan

-no es nada… ¿sabes? Eres idéntica a tu primo, excepto que tienes rasgos más finos

-en verdad?

-sí…

-Kyleee….- habló el menor aún somnoliento- ¿ya llegamos?

-¿Kyle?...

_-"mierda!"_

-debe extrañarlo mucho- dijo sonriendo

-e…esto… s-sí!, vaya, que unidos son

-así es, aunque de principio no le quería por el hecho de ser adoptado

-pero luego lo aceptó, porque se dio cuenta de que… la familia no solo es compartir lazos de sangre… es saber querer a alguien y considerarle especial y fundamental para tu vida

-eso sonó a lo que Kyle mencionó una vez….

-e-en serio?!

-sí… ahora me doy cuenta de que eres idéntica… dime en serio, ¿no eres su hermana? Si fueran primos no serían tan parecidos… o más bien… no serás… ¿tú, Kyle?

-_"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, esto es peligroso!"_ d-de qué hablas?

-sí, es verdad, lo siento, eso de cambiar de cuerpos no es posible, disculpa

-n-no te preocupes…

-hemos llegado- dijo una vez que ya se encontraban en la puerta principal

-sí, gracias…- dijo tomando a Ike en brazos- gracias por acompañarnos, espero que no te hayas cansado por haber cargado a Ike hasta acá

-para nada, un niño de 11 años es fácil de cargar

-entonces… hasta el lunes

-hasta entonces- antes de retirarse, el azabache llamó a Kyle, que estaba a punto de entrar a su residencia- Karin…

-¿dime?- _"la chica"_ al girarse para mirar a Stan, quedó en una especie de shock… su amigo le había plantado un beso fugaz, el cual bastó para dejarle un sonrojo en el rostro

-nos vemos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa dulce

-a-adiós…- respondió antes de entrar a casa rápidamente. Una vez dentro, llevó a Ike hasta su habitación, lo colocó sobre la cama, después de arroparlo, comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación- mierda, mierda, mierda, he besado a muchos chicos en una sola noche, Dios mío, soy una zorra

-tranquilo, Kyle…

-Ike!, ¿no estabas dormido?

-me despertó tu grito… tranquilízate, supongo que eso está en tus genes de Jersey

-esperaría esa broma del culón de Cartman, pero no de ti

-no fue una broma, es lo que pienso

-duérmete ya

-no puedo

-¿por qué?

-le tengo miedo al coco

-¿sigues creyendo en eso?

-…

-dime la verdad

-no… es solo que… extraño a mi hermano- Kyle se conmovió con las palabras dichas por su hermanito menor, así que se colocó al lado de su hermano, rodeándolo con los brazos, lo acercó más a él

-te quiero, Kyle- dijo rodeándolo con su brazo

-y yo a ti… ¿dónde rayos estarán Butters, Damien y Pip?

-ni puta idea… ahora solo quiero dormir con el mejor hermano del mundo- Kyle sonrió ante el comentario, besó la frente de Ike y ambos se quedaron totalmente dormidos

* * *

-ah… ah… Kenny- gemía "_la chica"_ al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su pecho izquierdo- K-Kenny

-Marjorine, eres hermosa

-K-Kenny… t-te amo…- al oír aquella palabra, el rubio se detuvo al instante, al ponerse de pie, solo se dirigió a la ventana-…¿su-sucede algo?

-perdón, pero no puedo seguir con esto

-eh?

-eres hermosa, adorable… y podría decir que hasta violable, pero no puedo estar contigo

-n-no? ¿p-por qué?

-porque yo le pertenezco a Butters… lo amo y bueno… ¿me creerías si te dijera que él es la razón por la cual soy fiel?

-Kenny

-además es tu primo, y merece que respetemos su ausencia

-t-tienes razón- Kenny le entregó su ropa a Butters. Al estar vestido, decidió llevarlo a casa de Pip, en el transcurso del camino, no hubo conversación alguna, sino hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Kenny decidió hablar

-Marjorine, lamento si te ofendí

-p-para nada, más b-bien te doy las gracias p-por respetar t-tu relación con mi primo

-de nada- dijo sonriendo- bueno, nos vemos el lunes

-e-está bien- dicho esto, entró a la residencia. Al estar dentro, escuchó unas voces en la cocina, las cuales dedujo que pertenecían a Pip y Pocket, se acercó para mirar que hacían, probablemente un pastel para mañana. Cuando se asomó, miró cómo Pocket besaba el cuello de Pip mientras que él lo tomaba de la nuca

-Herbert… ah… p-para…

-¿por qué?... ¿no te gusta?

-s-sí… pero… Damien…

-olvídate de él… en este momento, concéntrate en mí y en ti

-Herbert…- el otro lamió desde el cuello de su amigo hasta sus labios, delineándolos delicadamente con la punta de la lengua, sacándole un ligero gemido al rubio

-Handel, desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti, la única razón por la que vine a este pueblo, fue solo para buscarte, y el enterarme de que tu corazón puro y noble le pertenecía ya al desquiciado de Damien me destrozó, por eso… por eso…

-Herbert…

-Pip!- llamó una voz masculina desde la sala

-D-Damien!- dijo separándose instantáneamente de Pocket, corriendo hacia su novio- hola ya volviste!, cómo estás?! Como te fue?!

-supongo que…bien… creo- dijo sentándose sobre el sillón

-no tuviste problemas de nada?!

-m-mi oído- dijo frotándose el oído – pues, no… las nuevas almas no eran más que 2 asesinos mediocres, debiste verles la cara, parecían un par de ratas tras consumir veneno

-me alegro que te hayas divertido, DayDay!- el azabache lo miró de reojo, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el inglés

-me ocultas algo

-¿e-eh?

-te conozco mejor que tú mismo y lo sabes, responde de una vez, ¿has hecho algo malo?

-n-n-no!, para nada, fui un buen chico hoy!

-¿seguro?

-sí!- Damien lo examinó de arriba abajo, como si tratase de encontrar el secreto que escondía

-Pip…

-e-eh?

-tienes una mancha en su abrigo

-ah s-sí, claro, gracias

-y… no duermas tarde, odio que me hagas esperar

-b-bien! - dicho esto se retiró a su habitación- uff…

-¿n-no le dijiste sobre t-tu jueguito con P-Pocket, Pip?

-ah! B-Butters!

-y-ya engañas a P-Pocket?

-n-no es lo que tú piensas, Butters, fue algo… fue un…

-sí y-ya no quieres a D-Damien, e-es mejor decírselo

-no es que no lo quiera… es sólo que esta repentina confesión… confunde, ¿nunca te ha pasado?

-b-bueno…

_**Flash Back**_

_-e-eh?..._

_-que me gustas- dijo el muchacho sonrojado desviando su mirada_

_-d-de verdad?.._

_-¿te cuesta mucho creerlo acaso?!- dijo volviendo su mirada al pequeño rubio_

_-e-es que no m-me imaginaba que tú…_

_-qué?_

_-deja de dudar, Butters pendejo y date cuenta de que te estoy diciendo la verdad!_

_-s-sabes qué e-estoy con K-Kenny…_

_-no me importa, puedes dejarlo, Kenny es una puta común y corriente, no sabe a ciencia cierta que es amor_

_-y tú sí?... E-Eric…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-s-sí… sí me ha pasado

-Handel?- habló Pocket saliendo de la cocina- Butters? Sigues despierto?

-sí… pe-pero ya me iba de todos

-está bien

-b-buenas noches, Pip, Pocket

-buenas noches…

-hasta mañana-"_la chica"_ subió por las escaleras sin decir nada, antes de entrar a su habitación se detuvo un pequeño instante para mirar a su amigo

-Pip…- dijo en un susurro para sí mismo, un minuto después, entró a su pieza

-Handel, yo…

-hablemos mañana, ¿sí, Herbert? Ahora… solo quiero dormir

-bien…

* * *

-buenos días- saludó el pelirrojo entrando al comedor junto su hermanito

-buenos días

-qué hay de desayunar?

-Ike, te he dicho que pidas las cosas educadamente

-lo siento… Pip, ¿qué hay de desayuno?

-lo que se te antoje en este momento, Ike

-gracias- dijo sentándose

-¿dónde está Damien?

-fue al infierno, dijo que su padre necesitaba ayuda con algunas almas nuevas… o algo así

-ya veo

-bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir

-¿a dónde?

-a caminar un poco

-oh, bien…

-dile a Butters que nos veremos después

-sí- ambos hermanos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente

-Kyle…

-¿dime?

-¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para que te conviertas en un chico de nuevo?

-no lo sé, tenemos que conseguir unos estúpidos utensilios para un hechizo o algo así

-bien! Y dónde los encuentran? En una cueva subterránea? En algún lugar con trampas escondidas? Dime y los acompañaré!- dijo optimista

-en un mercado de internet, e- bay

-e- bay?! Así de fácil?!

-sí, por eso necesitaba la tarjeta de crédito de papá

-ya

-espero y podamos apresurarnos, no quiero saber que depararía mi futuro siendo una niña

-mamá sabe cuánto tiempo estarás en ese "concurso?"

-no, no le dije… sólo que puede llamarme cuando quiera, lo extraño es que siendo como ella es, no me ha llamado, ni siquiera un mensaje

-qué extraño… - caminando por las calles, Kyle se detuvo notando que en su casa estaba sola- ¿Kyle? ¿Qué tienes?

-mamá y papá aún no regresan

-eh?...-el pequeño miró su casa igualmente- ah! Ya recordé! Mamá y papá se fueron a un crucero de 3 semanas

-¿qué?! ¡¿un crucero?!

-así es

-¡¿y te dejaron solo?!

-bueno… mis padres me dejaron un niñero

-¿quién?

-Stan

-Stan?

-sí

-y… q-qué hacían cuando… tú sabes… estaban solos

-si te preguntas si Stan y yo hacíamos cosas de grandes… pues no

-ah, muy bien

-Kyle… hablando de romances…

-hm?

-hay una chica que me gusta….- dijo desviando su sonrojada mirada

-a sí? ¿Quién?

-…Ruby

-"_Ruby?..."_

_**Flash Back**_

_-m-me gusta tu hermano- dijo la pequeña sonrojada_

_-es por eso que te preocupas tanto por él?_

_-s-sí…_

_-¿pero crees que tu hermano estará de acuerdo? Recuerda, Kenny es muy celoso_

_-su-supongo que puedo hablar c-con él... pero…_

_-¿pero?_

_-¿crees que p-pueda gustarle a i-ike?_

_-hum?... dalo por hecho, Karen!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿te gusta… la hermana de Craig?

-b-bueno, sí, jejeje

-Ike…-en ese momento, a la mente de Kyle llegó la imagen de Karen sonriendo mientras le confesaba lo mucho que le gustaba Ike

* * *

**Listo!, de nuevo, lamento la larga demora, no tenía internet -.-' con eso les digo todo… espero y se hayan entretenido :D**


	7. Accidente I

**¡Surprise! ¿Me extrañaron? Claro que no xDD Como sea, estoy de regreso, espero y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo **

_***Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a sus verdaderos creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

-no pensé que te enamorarías de la hermana de Craig

-yo tampoco, pero, aaahhh ese cabello, esos hermosos ojos

-ya entendí, ya entendí, ahora cálmate antes de que se te comience a escurrir la baba

-jajaja, lo siento, hermano…. Ahhh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby….

-pobre Karen- susurró el pelirrojo

-¿quién?

-ah… no, nadie… _"¿Por qué no le digo? Bien, es ahora o nunca, Ike debe saber sobre los sentimientos de Karen"…_ Ike…

-Kyle…

-¿hu?... ah… dime

-¿podrías… ayudarme a declarármele a Ruby?

-Ike… no sé

-anda, tú ahora eres chica, debes saber como

-en verdad no, Ike

-ok… entonces tendré que pedir ayuda

-a…

-Ike!- llamó a lo lejos el gótico amigo de Ike, acompañado por sus otras 2 amigas

-ah, Firkle!- respondió haciendo un ademán de saldo- nos vemos luego, Kyle

-oye, espera, aún tenemos que habar de…- antes de terminar de hablar, su hermano se encontraba ya lejos- ah, ese niño, me produce un maldito dolor de cabeza

-¿quién? ¿Ike?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-Craig! ¿les encanta asustarme así, no?

-como si me importara

-¿entonces porque me sigues?

-¿acaso crees que me importa lo que hagas todo el jodido día?

-¿entonces?

-no me agrada demasiado estar en mi casa, por eso prefiero estar fuera, me hace sentir libre

-Craig…

-escucha Karin, porque no lo repetiré de nuevo… como sabes, me gustas, y no solo físicamente, te he tomado cariño desde el primer día que llegaste a esta maldito instituto… así que respóndeme ¿quieres estar conmigo, o no?

-me gustaría… pero sabes que no puedo…

-responde él porque

-es que… Trent si puede ser un bastardo, un hijo de puta, un malnacido, en fin, lo que tú quieras, pero desde que llegué siempre supe sobre su actitud problemática, pero él me ama… y yo a él… Trent es… una persona maravillosa, me sorprende no haber estado enamorada de él desde el principio

-Karin…- llamó un rubio tras _"ella"_

-Trent- el mencionado tomo fuerte y rápidamente la muñeca de Kyle y comenzó a correr hasta llegar al parque- Trent… ¿por qué…me... has… traído…a…?- su pregunta fue interrumpida por un beso dulce y cálido proveniente del bully

-mira imbécil, esto es lo más jodidamente enfermo que he hecho, pero debes saber que el puto culpable eres tú!

-y-yo?... ¡¿qué dije?!

-no te hagas pendejo, todo eso que le dijiste al cabrón de Craig parecía más que solo actuación

-se supone que tiene que parecer real, no?

-carajo!

-Trent, vamos, no falta mucho para que podamos conseguir los pinches utensilios que necesitamos, solo… aguanta un poco más, por favor, por Butters

-… está bien, pero cuando tengan esas cosas y termine todo esto, aléjate lo más posible de mí

-hecho- dispuesto a irse, Kyle dio media vuelta, pero antes de marcharse, un agarre de muñeca lo obligó a volver su mirada

-escúchame bien, soy un novio falso, pero más te vale no andar de puta con cualquiera, no quiero que me conviertas en un jodido cornudo

-Vale…- dicho esto, se marchó. Ya bastante lejos, comenzó a pensar en su situción-…_"¿pero qué les pasa a todos?!"_… mierda, debería decir la verdad

-¿verdad?

-bueno, ¿ya es costumbre de todos los de este pueblo escuchar mis conversaciones conmigo….?- al voltear para encarar a su "espía", se encontró con un gorro que cubría una cabellera azabache, su propietario, Stan Marsh- S-stan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-perdón, no era mi intención escuchar tus conversaciones contigo misma… bueno, Ike pe mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba aquí en el parque, así que vine por él. Por cierto, lamento no haberte dicho que soy el niñero de tu primo por 3 semanas

-está bien, él me lo dijo el día de….- a su mente vino aquel pequeño momento en que su amigo le plató un beso fugaz, haciendo que el rostro del pelirrojo se tornara del mismo color que su cabello- del… la… la fiesta

-ooh, ya veo- mirando discretamente al _"la chica"_ notó fácilmente su sonrojo, adivinando claramente su pensamiento- si te molestó lo de la fiesta, perdóname

-e-eh?

-te besé inesperadamente y noto que eso te disgustó

-no es eso… es que…

-déjame explicarte…- comenzaron a interrumpirse el uno al otro

-de verdad no me importó…

-no pensé nada en ese momento…

-no me importó demasiado…

-es que de repente pensé en…

-yo creí que estabas enamorado de…

-Kyle- dijeron al unísono dándose cuenta de ello, provocando otro sonrojo en ambos

-Stan… ¿te digo la verdad?

-…sí

-es más que seguro que mi primo Kyle te…

-Stan!- habló un niño a lo lejos, al cual reconoció como Ike, el cual al llegar con el azabache le abrazó- ¿llevas mucho esperando?

-no, casi acabo de llegar

-hu?... Karin, también viniste- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa

-sí- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

-¿ustedes… están… en una… cita?

-¿q-qué?!- preguntó sonrojado Kyle

-bromeaba… ¿nos vamos?

-sí…- los 3 chicos comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la residencia Broflovski. Al entrar, dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero, Kyle miró a su hermano tiernamente y le dijo- Ike, ve directo a tu cuarto, báñate y ve a la cama, en seguida iré a darte las buenas noches

-sí- y obedientemente el niño asintió y se retiró a su cuarto

-te obedece mucho, ¿no es así?- preguntó el azabache sentándose en el sofá

-así es- respondió sentándose al lado de Stan- por eso me gusta cuidar de él

-pero… ¿no es la primera vez que vienes aquí?

-b-bueno… me refiero que me gustaría cuidarlo de ahora en adelante

-oohh… hmm… Karin…-_"la chica"_ o miró- sé que te tengo harta con esto… a igual que a mis amigos- rio- pero… ¿crees que tengo lo que se necesita para conquistar a Kyle?

-Stan…

-ya te he platicado, pero sigo sin dejar de pensar en él, y luego me preocupo a pensar que no seré correspondido

-Stan, calma- dijo colocando una mano sobre la del ojiazul, haciendo que se vieran mutuamente a los ojos, hipnotizándose- te aseguro que… Kyle… te ama…-comenzó a suavizar su voz mientras se acercaban

-¿y cómo…lo….sabré…?

-tú mismo te darás… cuenta- tras estas palabras, ambos chicos unieron sus labios. Stan lentamente descendió al cuello de _"Karin"_ adentrando la mano bajo la falda de _"ella"_. Mientras tanto, Kyle comenzó a deshacerse de la chaqueta y camisa del moreno sin dejar de besarle

-Karin…

-shhh… dime Kyle….- dicho esto, continuaron besándose

-…tengo el leve presentimiento que nadie me dará las buenas noches hoy…- se dijo a sí mismo Ike, quién miraba cuidadosamente desde la escalera- bueno… será mejor que me vaya…- feliz por su hermano y su niñero, el menor se fue a conciliar el sueño tranquilamente

* * *

-¡¿T-Te acostaste con Stan?!- gritaron a dúo Pip y Butters al escuchar a su pelirrojo amigo

-sí... pero fue un momento de debilidad!

-¿debilidad?- preguntó el Anticristo sentado en su sofá y un libro en manos- en mis tiempos le llamábamos "andar de caliente"

-Damien!

-no me culpes, Pip, yo no soy el que se acuesta con cualquiera en un momento caliente… digo, de "debilidad"- dijo haciendo resaltar la última palabra

-Dios… no sé si sentirme feliz o culpable

-¿P-Por qué feliz o c-culpable?

-feliz en parte porque… he tenido mi verdadera primera vez con Stan, pero me siento mal… él cree que soy _"Karin"_ y no quiero que se enamore de _"ella"_ quiero más bien que se fije en mí, en Kyle…

-espera, espera, espera- intervino el ojirrojo cerrando su libro- ¿cómo que tu "verdadera primera vez"? pensé que te habías metido con Craig antes

-con la palabra "verdadera" es que me entregué en cuerpo y alma, con Craig solo fue atracción

-Kyle… eso fue… jodidamente marica- respondió abriendo su libro de nuevo y continuando su lectura

-vete al infierno, Damien

-mi turno es hasta la noche- respondió sin despegar sus ojos del libro

-…pendejo…

-¿entonces? ¿qué harás?

-Butters, tenemos que apresurarnos en encontrar esas jodidas cosas, no me gusta la idea de hacer que algunos se ilusionen. Me siento como una total puta, cuanto te envidio Butters, siempre tan inocente, reservado solo para Kenny

-ni te creas tanto, Broflovski- habló de nuevo el metiche de Damien

-¿a qué te refieres?

-tu "inocente amiguito" en verdad es algo "coqueta"

-Butters?- el mencionado solo fijó su vista a la ventana rápidamente- Butters… ¿has hecho algo?

-h-he…. N-no, no, no…

-¿Gregory?

-n-no me quita l-la vista d-de encima…

-extraño de Gregory, sí él es todo un caballero… es fuerte, tiene modales, tiene muy lindo rostro, sabe esgrima… es…es…

-Pip, cálmate o sucederán 2 cosas. La primera, nos hundiremos peor que los del Titanic

-y segundo?- preguntó algo nervioso el pequeño inglés

-que cierto rubio "caballeroso" terminará apareciendo en el periódico con el titular "Estudiante de preparatoria amanece quemado y sin pito bajo de un puente"

-….

-¿algo que quieras decir?

-te amo, DayDay

-así me gusta… bueno, me voy, hay unas almas nuevas que tienen que sufrir, y bueno ese trabajo es el mío, adiós Pipu- dijo besándolo

-adiós, DayDay

-adiós, calenturientas- dijo dirigiéndose a Kyle y Butters, recibiendo como respuesta una seña con el dedo medio por parte del pelirrojo, seguidamente desapareció en un remolino de fuego

-hmph exagerado

-Kyle, Butters, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? Aún no tienen la tarjeta de crédito?

-no

-pero fuiste a tu casa, ¿no?

-sí, pero resulta que mis padres salieron a un crucero de 3 semanas, mi mamá debió haberse llevado las tarjetas… ahora que podemos hacer?

-esperemos a que se nos ocurra algo

-¿crees que podremos estar así tantos días?

-no sabemos a ciencia cierta si serán muchos o pocos… en fin ¿creen poder aguantar?

-no

-¿por qué?

-me gusta Stan, por Craig siento atracción física, Trent se comienza a enamorar de mí, y Mole trata de conquistarme, lo peor que es demasiado bueno… que lo está logrando

-¿Butters?

-E-Eric me invita a s-salir muchas v-veces, Gregory m-me trata c-como una p-princesa, C-Clyde no deja de c-coquetearme y K-Kenny es mi novio, n-no puedo e-engañarlo

-suena algo muy complicado

-y lo es…

-ya llegué- habló una voz desde la sala

-Herbert- el rubio quedó inmóvil

-¿qué pasa? ¿no vas a ir a recibir a tu amigo?

-e...eh, sí…- tras un par de parpadeos, el inglés se dirigió a la sala

-oye Butters- habló Kyle en voz baja- ¿Qué sucede con Pip?

-eh?

-sí, se ve algo… tenso

-l-lo que pasa es que p-parece que H-Herbert y P-Pip se encuentran a e-escondidas

-vaya… ojalá y Damien nunca se dé cuenta

-…

-hola Herbert, ¿cómo te fue?

-bien, conseguí otro empleo, en una cafetería

-me alegro por ti

-gracias- Pocket tomó la mano del pequeño inglés y la besó delicadamente, provocándole un sonrojo a Pip

-¿q-quieres merendar?

-sí, gracias- dijo esa vez dedicándole una sonrisa

-a-ahora la preparo…- Pip salió como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la cocina, dónde ahí seguían sus amigos

-¿Qué sucede Pip? ¿Herbert te mordió la lengua?

-Kyle, no bromes así, no es divertido, es muy difícil

-no sabía que engañabas a Damien

-no lo engaño… solo Herbert me mira y bueno, me daría pena correrlo, le he gustado desde siempre

-entonces, ¿aceptarás a tu amante bajo el mismo techo que tu novio?

-no lo sé… no lo puedo correr y no lo haré

-esa ya es decisión tuya, Pip…

* * *

-no te creo- habló el culón de Cartman al oír aquellas palabras- has de estar mintiendo, hippie marica

-no, te lo digo en serio, ayer cuando estábamos Karin y yo en su casa, ella me pedía que la llamara Kyle, a parecer ella sí desea que esté con su primo

-entonces ¿de qué te quejas, Stan? Llegaste a cuarta base con Karin, felicidades, probablemente seas el primero

-Kenny, no digas esas cosas, siento que de alguna manera estoy engañando a Kyle…

-no seas niña, una chica linda se te insinúa y no la aprovechas?

-eso mismo debería decir de ti, Kenny. Todos sabemos que te gusta la prima de Butters, pero por alguna razón no te le acercas, ¿por qué?

-b-bueno… es que… tengo herpes y no me apetece contagiar a nadie

-no mientas, algo que no tienen los pobres es dinero, comida y habilidad para mentir

-cállate, culón!

-lo que pasa es que Kenny ya se volvió puro y casto y no quiere engañar a su Buttie

-¿es cierto, Kenny?... ¿no quieres engañar a Butters?

-…

-Kenny

-… está bien, en algún momento me metí con Marjorine, pero ni siquiera acabé… no sé, sentí algo feo, como una opresión o algo así

-se llama culpa, Ken

-¿culpa? Y esa o ese quién es?

-sí, no resististe el hecho de quererle ser fiel a Butters, tanto que ya hasta se te apagó el condoche

-es verdad, me gusta serle fiel a Butters y no me importa

-que dulce- dijo Cartman en un intento de burla

-gracias- respondió el rubio haciendo una reverencia- lejos de ellos se encontraba cierto azabache escuchando todo, ¿de quién se trataba? De Craig Tucker, el primero con el que se "metió" _"Karin"_

Caminando por los pasillos del instituto, Kyle tarareaba felizmente pensando en aquel momento mágico en el que se entregó con verdadero cariño a Stan Marsh, su Súper Mejor Amigo, en esos instantes pensaba que quizás estaban destinados a estar juntos, después de todo, se conocían de toda la vida

Se encontraba perdidamente dentro de sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de alguien siguiéndole. Continuó caminando y tarareando hasta que alguien lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta un salón vacío, el cual Kyle reconoció el lugar dónde se entregó a Craig. Ahora se encontraba contra la pared y el alto cuerpo de Craig

-C-Craig!... ¿s-sucede algo?

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Te acuestas conmigo, y encima te metes con Marsh, ¿Qué te pasa?

-y-yo…

-¿me vas a salir con que son "momentos de debilidad"?

-no! Pero…

-mierda, te dije que te amaba y a ti no te importó

-no es que no me importara, Craig… pero… yo…

-¡¿qué?!

-_"tendré que decirle todo…."_

-¿sabes qué? No importa, me voy

-Craig, no lo tomes así

-solo… olvídalo- dicho esto, salió del salón

-… mierda!- se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y salió del salón- _"carajo, debo decir la verdad, ya estuvo bueno de engañar así a esta bola de babosos"-_ sacándolo de nuevo de sus pensamientos, otro agarre de muñeca lo obligó a entrar en la biblioteca- que cara…

-shh, no digas nada

-Mole! ¿Qué?

-así que andas entre 2 hombres, claro, sin contar al gorila rabioso y pulgoso de Trent. Deberías mejor estar con alguien que te proteja y te cuide como a una dama

-emm... Mole ¿de qué hablas?

-no finjas, mon amour que tú también quieres… escucha, supongo que has notado que muchos sentimos atracción hacia ti, pero de entre todos…. Yo quiero destacar- en ese instante se acercó a los tersos labios de _"la pelirroja"_ atrapándolos en un suave beso- Jet 'aime

-¿disculpa?

-te amo…

-Mole, por favor, no digas estas cosas, yo soy el… la que menos cariño merece…

-¿por qué dices eso? Eres linda, lista, perfecta… por favor… quédate conmigo…

-quisiera, pero…

-pero?

EnrealidadMarjorineyyosomosButtersyKyletransformadosenmujer,ahoranececitamosunascosaspararegresaralanormalidadporlotantonopuedoandarporahíenamorandochicos,losientoperometengoqueirsaludosalafamilia!- dicho esto, salió corriendo

-…..¿que tú qué?

-_mierda, por poco me descubre! Tengo que ser más precavido la próxima vez…-_en ese momento, accidentalmente tropezó con el menor de los góticos- lo siento

-no importa… Kyla, ¿has visto a Ike?

-no, hoy no lo he… espera… ¿Cómo sabes que soy Kyle?

-Pete me contó todo

-ya veo…

-ho-hola Kyle, hola F-Firkle

-hola Butters… Firkle ¿vamos a tomar algo?

-sí, no tengo nada que hacer….- al llegar a una cafetería, ordenaron (obviamente) café, los 3 se encontraban en silencio hasta que el menor decidió hablar

-me gusta Karen

-eso está bien Firkle, pero ¿por qué no platicaste de eso con tu hermano?

-no creo que a él le importe, además, él está ocupado con Michael, ahora que son pareja nunca se separan del otro

Siendo su hermano, en realidad pensé que serías… bueno…

-¿gay?

-…sí

-debo confesarte… al principio me gustaba Ike, como no te imaginas, pero después me confesó que a él le gustaba Ruby, no me quedó más de otra que aceptarlo pero aun así yo no soy un conformista, y mejor decidí amar a otra persona, y esa persona es Karen

-y p-por qué no t-te le declaras?

-no sé como

-vaya, ahora todo mundo tiene problemas de amor

\- así parece

-Firkle ¿qué haces aquí?

-nada, Kyle y Butters me invitaron

-bueno, vámonos ya, Michael y Henrietta nos esperan

-está bien…- dijo poniéndose de pie- nos vemos, Kyle, Butters

-adiós – dijeron al unísono. El pequeño junto con su hermano se retiró

-Kyle

-¿Dime?

-tú…. ¿con cuántos chicos te has… acostado?

-a qué viene la pregunta?

-b-bueno… es q-qué…

-¿te metiste con alguien además de Kenny?- el menor no respondía para nada, solo se quedó callado y cabizbajo- Butters?- el menor asintió lentamente - ¿en serio? ¡¿Con quién?!

-a-ah! C-con G-Gregory..

-¡¿Dijiste Gregory?!

* * *

-así que te lograste acostar con la prima de Butters, Gregory- dijo el castaño francés

-sí

-y cómo estuvo?

-fui un caballero, como siempre

-eres un maldito- dijo burlonamente

-¿tú no lograste nada con Karin?

-no, es muy difícil tratar con ella, pareciera que esconde algo

-hmm… eso es raro

-de seguro es de familia

-no lo dudo

-ah, esas chicas, son muy diferentes a las demás

-son idénticas a sus primos, hasta parecen clones

-Gregory…

-hm?

-y no tienes preocupación?

-¿de qué?

-bueno, te acostaste con Marjorine. ¿no te preocupa que ella salga… preñada?

-no, no creo

-¿usaron protección?

-….no, pero no creo que le pase nada

-¿seguro?

-sí

-si así fuese ¿te harías responsable?

-tendría que, no soy un poco hombre

-esas palabras, muy obvias en ti. No me espero más de Gregory Fields

-hmph- sonrió con orgullo- en todo caso, no creo que en realidad le pase algo a Marjorine

* * *

-¡¿Embarazado?!- gritaron un pelirrojo y su inglés amigo a dúo

-a-ah! S-sí… dijo con un tono entre triste y serio

-no mames! ¿y de quién es? ¿de Kenny o de Gregory?

-n-no lo sé… e-estoy muy a-asustado

-deberías estarlo, ahora solo nos quedan 2 jodidas semanas para volver a ser hombres, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a tus padres ahora?

-tranquilos, tranquilos, ya pensaré en cómo ayudar a Butters, ahora lo importante es descubrir a quién te hizo eso y hacer que se haga responsable

-Butters, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?

-a-ayer por la noche… i-investigué por i-internet, a-así que compre u-una prueba de e-embarazo y b-bueno… salió p-positiva

-Butters, eres un imbécil

-p-perdón

-¡con un perdón no crías a un bebé el resto de tu vida!

-ya, tranquilízate Kyle, yo veré como ayudar a Butters, tú preocúpate por conseguir esas cosas y volver a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, iré a casa de Butters a decirles a sus padres que se quedará un tiempo más, sirve y se van de vacaciones

-e-es una buena i-idea, Pip

-sí, pero después de todo eso ¿Qué sucederá con el bebé?

-DayDay y yo lo cuidaremos!- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa

-¿se-seguro?

-claro!, siempre he anhelado tener un bebé, y ahora que lo vas a tener, va a ser un honor muy grande para mí ser el niñero y cuidador de esa pequeña personita- dijo acariciando el vientre del rubio

-y qué crees que dirá Damien?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-me valen 3 hectáreas de orto de mi perro lo que diga, cuidaremos muy bien de él, como si fuera hijo nuestro

-g-gracias Pip…- y así pasaron la noche aquellos 3, hablando de los nombres que le pondrían al bebé si fuese hombre o mujer y la manera en que se turnarían para cuidarlo o cuidarla

* * *

**Ya!... Vaya, extrañaba escribir, y hacerlos sonreír aunque sea un momentito, gracias por sus bonitos y especiales Reviews, espero y se sigan divirtiendo con cada capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Accidente II Padre

**Hello una vez más! En fin, me alegro que estén aquí de nuevo diviértanse ¡Sean bienvenidos!**

_*****__**Los personajes aquí mencionados y escritos son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, cualquier parecido con la realidad no es coincidencia, os he espiado todo este maldito tiempo!...**__*** **_**¡ Diviértanse !**

* * *

Un pequeño inglés se encontraba fuera de la residencia de los Stoch, llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos tocando el timbre en un intento de llamar a los dueños de esa casa. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, optó por marcharse, cuando se dio media vuelta, se encontró con el primo de Butters

-h-ha! Ho-Hola Trent

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a hablar con los padres de Butters para decirles que lo dejaran quedarse en mi casa unos días más

-has venido en vano, Pirrup

-¿por qué?

-yo llegué en la mañana y hablé con ellos, entendieron y se fueron de vacaciones

-¡¿así de simple?!- preguntó sorprendido

-así de simple- respondió tranquilamente al paso que encendía un cigarrillo

-supongo que… está bien… entonces me voy, ¡gracias Trent!- dijo yéndose

-¡Pirrup!- llamó, haciendo que el rubio volteara- ¿vas a tu casa?

-sí, ¿por?

-iré contigo

-e-está bien… vámonos!- ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ninguno de ambos intercambiaba palabra alguna, hasta que el menor decidió interrumpir ese silencio- y…- el mayor lo miró en señal que continuara- ¿por qué decidiste venir conmigo?

-porque hace mucho que no veo a Leo y lo extraño, además quiero saber cómo está

-u-uh… t-t-te aseguro que b-b-bien, jeje- decía nervioso y titubeando. Para calmar sus nervio dio un giro a la conversación- o no será más bien para ver a… Kyle- ante tales palabras, Trent se sonrojó demasiado

-c-c-claro que no!... ¿para qué quisiera ver yo a ese imbécil?

-porque te gusta

-¡¿quién te dijo tal mentira?!

-tú se lo dijiste a Kyle

-con que me espías…- preguntó molesto, intimidando al menor

-n-n-no! Lo que pasa es que caminaba por ahí cuando te le declaraste en aquella fiesta, fue una coincidencia

-más te vale!- al llegar, entraron y se encaminaron directo a la sala, donde se encontraban el pelirrojo y el rubio dando la espalda a los que recién habían llegado

-¡Pip, ya tenemos los nombres perfectos para él o la bebé de Butters si es niño o niña!- dijo sonriente Kyle girándose. A hacerlo se quedó congelado, pues no se esperaba que quién estuviese al lado del inglés fuese el primo de Butters, que al oír tal noticia su expresión se volvió seria y fría- T-Trent…

-…..

-de-detente Trent!- gritaba Butters tratando de detener a su primo abrazándolo por la cintura

-no me detengas, Leo, tengo que ir a matar al bastardo que te hizo eso!- decía intentando escapar con un bate de baseball en su mano derecha y una cadena en la izquierda- así que dime ahora quién te hizo eso! ¿Fue McCormick? ¿o Fields? ¡ah! ¡No me digas! ¡fue el cabrón coqueto de Donovan!

-n-no! B-bueno aún no lo sé!

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?... Leo... no me digas que tú…

-s-sí… m-me acosté con ellos

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Leo, no sé por dónde empezar, si el decirte que me decepcionaste al acostarte con todos esos cabrones o el haber caído muy bajo aun después de hablar estos temas contigo

-lo siento, Trent

-un "_lo siento, Trent"_ no te va a ayudar a criar un niño, debiste pensar antes

-¿es mi imaginación o Trent está actuando como un primo responsable?- le preguntó Kye a Pip en el oído

-ya ves que cuando se trata de Butters no hay nadie que se preocupe tanto como él…

-…. E-entonces a Pip se le o-ocurrió esa buena i-idea d-de no a-abortarlo

-… a decir verdad es una buena idea, con tal de que Pip y el imbécil de Damien no se rajen al final

-¡para nada! ¡será un honor cuidar a ese pequeñín!

-¿qué pequeñín están hablando?- preguntó el Anticristo apareciendo en la sala dentro de un remolino de fuego

-del bebé que está esperando…- comenzó el inglés

-¡Pip!- se apresuró a gritar el pelirrojo

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sorprendido el azabache

-he….he… s-sí! ¡¿No te lo dije, DayDay?! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

-...

-¿n-no estás feliz?...- preguntó triste

-p-pues sí… pero… ¡¿Cómo coño sucedió esto?!

-aahh, pues verás, cuando mamá abejita y papá abejito se quieren mucho pero mucho, mucho, el papá abejita deposita su polen en…

-¡sí sé cómo, carajo!... lo que no entiendo… es cómo fue posible…

-b-bueno… teniendo al Anticristo como novio cualquier cosa puede pasar, ¿no te parece?

-pues… suena lógico… en fin. Solo vine a decirte que me tendré que ir por 10 meses a ayudar a mi padre con unos asuntillos. Tiempo suficiente para dejar que el bebé crezca… y no soportar tus cambios hormonales…- la última frase la dijo susurrándose a sí mismo

-está bien, buena suerte, DayDay

-hasta pronto, Pipu- dicho esto, le besó y se retiró de la misma forma en la que llegó

-fiu…- suspiró aliviado el británico

-Pip… ¿p-por qué le m-mentiste así a D-Damien?

-sí le decía, no se querría hacer cargo y yo sí deseo cuidar del bebé

-ya veo…

-entonces…

-¿qué?- preguntaron el rubio y el pelirrojo al unísono

-en verdad tienen listos ya los nombres para él o la bebé?

-o-oh… s-sí…- contestó sonrojado y sonriente el pequeño rubio

-bien, ¡quiero saber cuáles son!

* * *

-te encargarás de que las almas nuevas sepan a que han venido y las razones por las que se les ha traído aquí, después te encargaras de los demonios imbéciles que suben a la Tierra y poseen a la gente por diversión, ¿entendiste?...¿Damien?- habló el padre del mencionado al notar que su hijo estaba distraído… Damien

-eh?... ah, sí papá, ya entendí

-¿sucede algo, hijo?

-bueno… lo que pasa es que… estoy algo inquieto

-tranquilo hijito, ven, vamos a discutirlo en la sala…- padre e hijo se encaminaron a la habitación turquesa, al sentarse sobre el _sofá chaise longue _comenzó la conversación- dime ¿qué te pasa?

-bueno… es que… papá…- tragó saliva- mi novio y yo lo hicimos…

-lo sé, hijo, hasta me pediste el Kama Sutra prestado- el menor se sonrojó a más no poder ¿en verdad su papá le tenía que recordar aquella vergonzosa y estúpida petición?

-n-no me lo recuerdes!... e-en fin…-se aclaró la garganta-el punto es que lo hicimos y el resultado de eso ahora será un hijo nuestro

-oh Dios mío, voy a ser abuelo!- gritó emocionado el macho cabrío

-papá!

-¿qué sucede, Damien? ¿no te alegra?

-sí… algo, pero… no sé si seré un buen padre. Escucha, pa porque sólo lo diré una vez… no sé si estoy listo para ser padre…. No quiero terminar siendo un padre irresponsable y pésimo…

-Damien…- el menor lo miró- tú sabrás ser un buen padre. Además, si puedes gobernar a la perfección el infierno, no creo que un bebé te arruine la vida entera, tienes mucho talento de responsabilidad, confío en ti, Damien

-… gracias, pa- el mayor revolvió los cabellos de su hijo, haciendo sonreír a su hijo, raro en él, solo eso significaba algo. Su hijo estaba animado de verdad.

Tranquilamente, ambos siguieron con el trabajo de cuidar las almas

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra…

-entonces… ¿creen que el padre del bebé de la bella Marjorine, soy yo?

-así es, Gregory, tú fuiste el último con el que Bu… Marjorine tuvo relaciones hace unas… ¿6 semanas?- habló el pelirrojo acompañado de cierto rubio preñado

-debo admitir que son obvias sus sospechas, pero deberían mejor ir con un médico, él puede comprobar si el bebé es mío o no

-eso quiere decir que no te quieres hacer cargo del bebé?

-oh, no, no, no, no, al contrario, yo encantado me haría cargo de mis acciones, solo que me gustaría comprobar de quién es el hijo que cuidaré

-es verdad… está bien, iremos al médico hoy mismo para revisarlo todo, gracias, Gregory- dijo Kyle poniéndose de pie

-de nada, y no se preocupen, pueden contar conmigo para todo- Kyle y Butters salieron del café en dirección al médico, al cual no tardaron en llegar

* * *

-a ver, Nozbeth, encárgate de quemarle más los pies a ese imbécil que cree que todo ya terminó- ordenó el azabache

-en seguida, su alteza

-¿"su alteza"?... hmm… no está mal… Saghbe, encárgate de esa alma nueva que van 2 veces que se escapa de su celda

-sí, príncipe

-"príncipe, su alteza" nunca pensé que el infierno fuese divertido de dirigir

-Damien!- gritó contento el padre del mencionado acercándose a este

-¿papá?

-hola, hijito

-¿sucedió algo? ¿por qué tienes todas esas bolsas?- preguntó al ver a su padre cargando varias de estas

-ya lo verás, vamos a la sala

-papá, me estoy encargando de las almas…

-hummm… ¡Malith!- casi en seguida apareció un demonio con apariencia de humano, pelo largo color plateado y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, al parecer unos años más grandes que el Anticristo

-¿sí, señor?

-mi hijo y yo necesitamos hablar de algunos asuntos, por favor haz las labores de ambos, si necesitas ayuda, pídesela a Vanit y a Della

-sí, señor- y enseguida, aquel demonio desapareció

-¿y ese quien era, papá?

-es como mi mano derecha, hacía todo lo que tú haces ahora

-oohh…

-bueno, vamos

-¿a dónde?

-a la sala, tengo que enseñarte lo que compré- el Anticristo se vio vencido por la curiosidad, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su padre. Al llegar, el Mayor rojo dejó las bolsas en el piso

-ahora dime, ¿qué es eso, papá?

-mira- al instante sacó un pequeño mameluco color rojo con mangas y pies negros- Ta dá!

-papá… ¿para qué coño compraste eso?

-bueno, 9 meses pasan rápido, así que me anticipé para comprar la ropa del pequeñín, bueno, este si es hombre, en todo caso, si es una niña- dijo sacando de la misma bolsa otro mameluco, en cambio este era rosita y con dibujos de conejitos blancos estampados, ¿no son lindos?- preguntó haciendo una voz melosa

-sí, pero…. es algo precipitado, ¿no te parece?

-al contario, he comprado todas la cosas para bebé si sale niño o niña

-¡¿quieres decir que estas 20 bolsas están llenas de cosas para mi hijo?!

-así es, es que las cajas no las pude cargar, tuve las manos muy ocupadas con las bolsas

-por mi santo cielo- dijo frotándose el rostro con las manos- papá, por favor, no interfieras ahora. Primero terminaré con mis deberes aquí, luego ya iré por Pip, mientras tanto, él estará bien. Tiene a Kyle y a Butters

-ooohh… deberías llamar a Pip para comenzar a decidir los nombres

-ya los decidieron

-¡¿En serio?! Oooww, nadie me dice nada…

-… está bien, papá. Llamaré a Pip después para que también te integres, mientas tanto, seguiré con mis deberes

-¡no puedes hacer eso, Damien!

-¿por qué no?

-ya le dejé ese trabajo a Malith, eso quiere decir que tú tienes tiempo libre para ver a Pip, o solamente para ayudarme a arreglarle su cuartito al bebé

-¡ni de coña mi bebé y Pip vivirán aquí!

-bueno, entonces ve con Pip a la Tierra para cuidarlo, llenarlo de atenciones, hacer todo lo que te pida y ayudarlo a pararse o moverse cuando su pancita esté más grande

-...

-...

-…¿Dónde y de qué color será la habitación aquí?- Satanás sonrió de lado a lado

* * *

-¿y c-cómo está, d-doctor?- pregunto el rubio

-está perfecto, solo 6 semanas y el bebé denota que tendrá una salud asombrosa- contestó el doctor moviendo el transductor sobre el vientre de Butters

-esa es una buena noticia, Marjorine- felicitó Pip

-v-vaya que sí…

-bien, Marjorine, recuerda regresar cada mes para revisar a tu bebé- dijo ayudando a _"la chica"_ de la camilla

-¿e-es niño o niña d-doctor?

-es demasiado prematuro saberlo, apenas está en desarrollo

-e-está bien…

-disculpe doctor- llamó el pelirrojo- ¿es posible hacerle un examen de paternidad al bebé desde ahora?

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle un examen de paternidad al pequeño

-¿p-por qué no, d-doctor?

-es muy complicado si se tiene pocas semanas de gestación, además, eso se hace durante los últimos meses del embarazo, cuando los bebés ya están totalmente desarrollados, para evitar cualquier peligro

-ya entiendo…

-bueno, eso es todo. Te espero el próximo mes, Marjorine

-g-gracias, d-doctor

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

-waa! No puedo esperar a tener a esa dulce criaturita entre mis brazos- dijo contento el inglés entrando a su casa seguido por Kyle y Butters- claro, después de ti, Butters

-hablando de tenerlo en tus brazos… ¿Cómo fingirás tu embarazo si a Damien se le ocurre subir?, Pip? Y más importante ¡¿Cómo ocultaremos la panza de Butters?!

-es verdad, no pensé en eso… a ver…. ¡Ah! ¡tengo una idea!- dijo corriendo al teléfono

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

-Dios, está quedando her-mo-so!- celebraba Satán

-sí, sí, como digas papá- dijo rodando los ojos el azabache

-disculpe, señor- llamaba un demonio

-sí?

-tiene una llamada

-gracias, Zeferi- Satán tomó el teléfono- ¿sí?

"_-Buenas tardes"_

-Pip, querido, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va con tu embarazo?

"-_bien, demasiado bien… disculpa, quería pedirte un favor"_

-claro, pide lo que quieras, cariño… espera- dijo poniendo la llamada en altavoz

"_-en todos estos 9 meses que tendré, no quiero que Damien venga"_

-oh, y eso por qué?

"_-me daría vergüenza que me viera todo gordo"_

-oohh, carita de ángel, no te preocupes por eso, a Damien le fascinaría ver tu pancita, ¿no es así, Damien?

-No, la verdad sí me daría un putero de asco

-¡Damien!

-siempre he sido sincero, ni siquiera le mentiría a Pip

-está bien… No te preocupes Pip, que Damien estará muy ocupado y sin interrupciones

"_-gracias! ¡Hasta pronto!"_

-adiós, querido!- ambos colgaron el teléfono-… vamos Damien, sonríe!

-lo estoy haciendo, papá… interiormente

-si lo deseas…. Pip podría abortar

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó exaltado- ¡por ningún puto motivo dejaré que algo malo le pase a Pip o a mi hijo! ¡¿oíste?!- después de esos gritos, el azabache siguió adornando el cuartito del futuro bebé

-_"no quieres admitirlo, pero cuando se trata de un ser querido sacas las garras cual león… no te preocupes Damien, estas más que listo para ser padre"_

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

-Karin- llamó un rubio tomándola de la muñeca

-K-Kenny?

-corrió el rumor de que Marjorine está embarazada, ¿es verdad?

-b-bueno…

-dime la verdad

-…sí, es verdad

-es por eso que no vino hoy a clase… ¿quién es el padre?- preguntó comenzando a exaltarse y apretar un poco más la muñeca de _"la pelirroja"_

-m-me lastimas…

-¿quién es el padre?

-no lo sé! Aun no tenemos idea de nada

-dime la verdad!- dijo apretando aún más

-¡S-Suéltame, coño!

-Kenny!- gritó un azabache con dirección a ellos- tranquilízate, si Karin dice que no sabe, es porque de seguro no ha de saber

-Stan… tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando

-hablaremos de eso después, por ahora déjala- el rubio, cabizbajo soltó la muñeca de _"Karin"_ y se retiró sin decir nada- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que… no, nada…

-¿quieres un café?

-sí, gracias- ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela

-¿por qué te ves tan mal? si la embarazada es Marjorine

-tienes razón, pero me preocupa, no sé porque

-calma… lo bueno es que ayudas a tu amiga en este momento tan difícil

-es verdad… en fin, Gracias por el café, Stan

-de nada… y ya sabes, para lo que sea que necesites, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte a ti y a cualquier amigo o amiga tuyo- el pelirrojo sonrió

-Karin…

-¿dime?

-cuando… tú sabes… lo hicimos….

-¿sí?

-¿usamos…. Protección?

-….ahora que lo pienso… creo que no… _"de hecho no usé protección con nadie…mierda"_

-no crees que tal vez…. Tú también…

-no… es más seguro que no

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-pues no me he sentido mal, no tengo ascos o algún mareo, por lo tanto estoy bien

-no es de más que vayas a hacerte unos análisis

-supongo y tienes razón… iré en otro momento, ahora me tengo que ir, necesito ver si Marjorine está bien

-ok… nos vemos luego

-vale- se puso de pie y se retiró

.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Una pequeña castaña con una cajita de chocolates bien adornada, se encontró buscando a aquel chico que le quitaba el aliento. Al verlo junto con su gótico amigo, decidió guardar aquella linda cajita en su mochila y se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablar con ellos

-ho-hola, F-Firkle, Ike…

-hola, Karen!- saludó optimista como siempre Ike

-I-Ike…- dijo sonrojándose

-Ike, Karen, discúlpenme pero tengo clases ahora- dicho esto se retiró dejando a los otro dos solos

-¿Cómo estas, Karen?- preguntó esbozando una enorme sonrisa, sonrojando a la castaña

-a-ah… b-bien… ammm… e-ehh…. I-Ike…

-¿sí, dime?

-b-bueno… y-yo…- dijo sacando un poco la cajita

-ah, claro!, Karen- tomo las manos de la mencionada entre las suyas

-I-Ike!- gritó sonrojada

-Necesito tu ayuda

-s-sí, dime…

-me gusta una niña, una niña hermosa y es mi amiga además

-o-oh… ¿de v-verdad?- dijo sonriendo aun sonrojada

-sí, es muy especial para mí, la quiero mucho

-_"y-yo también t-te quiero, I-Ike"_ Ike, yo t-también te qui…

-esa niña es Ruby- dijo alegremente sin dejar a la castaña terminar

-R-Ruby?!- preguntó asustada y con algo de decepción

-sí, es muy linda y a mí me gusta, y bueno, creí que podría conquistarla con tu ayuda

-a-ah… yo no… b-bueno…- decía con voz medio quebrada- I-Ike…

-¿sí dime, que pasa?- en un momento, notó unas tenues lágrimas- ¿Karen?... ¿te encuentras bien?

-s-sí… pe-perdón Ike… p-pero me tengo que ir…- dijo corriendo tratando de evitar que su voz sonara quebradiza

-¿qué le pasará?...- se encogió de hombros- cosas de chicas

* * *

-m-me alegra que t-te gustaran e-esos nombres d-de opción

-mucho!... Alexander suena de un príncipe, aunque Elizabeth también es un nombre de nobleza- en ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Pip se puso de pie y fue a abrir- Kenny!

-¿puedo hablar con Marjorine?

-claro… pasa…- el inglés dio entrada al rubio- Marjorine, Kenny vino a verte

-¡Ke-Kenny!

-es verdad que estas embarazada?

-s-sí…

-¿sabes de quién es?

-a-aun no lo sé… e-espera, ¿d-de quién es?

-sí, supe que también estuviste con Gregory y Clyde, y no te preocupes por nada. Gregory se encargará de él

-oye!- intervino Pip- eres un baboso! ¿Cómo que Gregory se encargará del nene? ¿y si es tuyo?

-…. Bueno, sí… pero yo estoy con Butters, y bueno… no me gustaría hacerle pensar que no lo tomo en serio cuando en verdad es mi razón de vivir…

-debiste pensar eso antes de meterte con Marjorine y apuñalar a Butters por la espalda…

-P-Pip, basta… creo que t-tengo que c-confesarle todo

-¿confesar? ¿qué?

-Ke-Kenny…. Yo soy… B-Butters…

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN :3…. ****Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, que tengan buenas noches, mañanas o tardes, Bye-Bye!**


	9. Solución I Verdad

**¡ADIVINEN QUIÉN LLEGUÉ!... bueno, bueno, bueno, admito que dejar la historia así fue muy de telenovela pero ¿qué puedo decir? Me corren a la brava y no pude terminar una hoja más como acostumbro /INNER: No es cierto/ Está bien, sí quise dejar todo en suspenso jejeje, bueno, al carajo los rodeos y ya comencemos la historia**

_***Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad y originalmente hechos por Trey Parker y Matt Stone, cualquier parecido con alguna vida privada NO es coincidencia, sigo observándolos… Resistance sabe dónde viven :3***_

* * *

-¿confesar? ¿qué?

-Ke-Kenny… yo soy… B-Butters…- el rubio abrió los ojos a más no poder

-Bu-Butters?...- preguntó tratando de salir de sus estado de shock, el pequeño asintió lentamente. Kenny al recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo- no es verdad! ¡dime que no lo es, Marjorine!

-Ke-Kenny! ¡de-detente, me lastimas!

-suéltalo!- gritó el inglés tratando de separarlo

-¡dime que no es así!

-¡lo-lo es Kenny, lo-lo juro!- en ese instante, la perilla de la puerta giró y corriendo, entro Kyle, quién separó al rubio de Butters

-Kenny! Mierda, ¡detente!

-¡¿y luego qué?! ¡¿Karin es en realidad Kyle?!- hubo silencio en toda la casa- oohh… no me digan…

-perdón por no contarles esto antes… nada de esto estaba planeado

-¡¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?!

-pues….

Pasaron minutos explicándole a Kenny cómo y por qué se habían transformado en mujeres

Pasados esos minutos, Kenny pareció entender

-entonces… el bebé puede ser mío, de Gregory o de Clyde…

-sí… perdóname…

-no tienes por qué disculparte cuando yo también he cometido errores… sin importar qué, te aseguro que el bebé probablemente es mío

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-porque lo sé y ya…- se puso de pie

-hey, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó el pellirrojo

-bueno, odio los chismes, pero Stan necesita enterarse que su mejor amigo está aquí

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no puedes decirle a Stan

-¿por qué no?

-nadie se tiene que enterar hasta que encuentre la forma de regresar a la normalidad

-¿Qué hay de Butters? ¿se quedará así como mujer para siempre?

-ah! Acerca de eso…

-¿qué?

-P-Pip quiere e-encargarse del b-bebé

-además, ya le dijimos a Damien que quién lo espera soy yo, por lo tanto, en cuanto termine de dar a luz, podrá volver a ser hombre

-¿no crees que se dé cuenta de que no es de él?

-dices que lo más seguro es que sea tuyo, tú y Butters son rubios y de ojos azules, así que no habrá problema para mí, tenemos el mismo color de cabello y ojos

-es verdad… pero... ¿si sale con el cabello castaño u ojos cafés como Clyde?

-es verdad…

-puedes decir que tu hermana tiene cabello castaño, es genética, por ejemplo. Pueden ser padres blancos pero tener hijos con la piel morena puesto que el abuelo tiene ese color. En síntesis, no tendría nada de malo

-Pip, eres un maldito genio! Te besaría, pero aquí está Kyle y me cortaría los huevos

-¿por qué Kyle

-él… ¿o me debo referir a ti de _"Ella"_?

-él!

-bueno, él es de "la moral es importante, debe haber respeto en la relación porque es un vínculo muy importante que compartes con la persona amada" y esas mamadas

-¿mamadas?- preguntó lentamente con un aire asesino que intimidó a Kenny

-¡d-d-d-d-digo, u-u-unas sabias pa-pa-palabras!- se apresuró a decir antes de que fuese castrado

-bien…

-b-b-bueno, m-m-me tengo que ir

-está bien, pero recuerda no decirle a nadie sobre este problema, seguiremos siendo Karin y Marjorine, ¿entendiste?...Kenny?...¡Kenneth McCormick!- gritó al notar que no le escuchaba por estar viendo el pequeño pero provocador escote de su novio /ahora chica/ que le proporcionaba una agradable vista

-¿eh? Ah, sí, sí, te ves muy bien con esa blusa

-¿qué blusa? ¡¿al menos me oíste?!

-…. Ammm… no

-dije que no le contaras a nadie, por favor

-está bien, está bien, yo con mi sexy piquito cerrado

-gracias

-bueno, es hora de irme, adiós- dijo dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeño, o que hizo después fue retirarse

* * *

3 Meses habían transcurrido desde que Kenny se enteró que Marjorine era en verdad Butters y encima que estaba embarazado. Kyle no lograba conseguir una puta tarjeta de crédito por lo tanto seguía siendo una vieja y encima, encima de eso, su tiempo comenzaba a agotarse, y sus padres regresarían a casa y se darían cuenta que su hijo mayor no se encontraba en casa. Por suerte, Ike sabía cómo mantenerlos de viaje, si no, habrían regresado desde hace ya mucho, y por último, Herbert no podía evitar ligarse a Pip, aprovechando que Damien se encontraba hasta el quinto infierno en fin, lo que vendía siendo normal en South Park.

Nos ubicamos en el hoy, una pequeña castaña se encontraba en el rincón más alejado de la escuela, llorando y desahogándose, Ike, el único chico que quería estaba enamorado de su amiga Ruby, no sabía si declararse o renunciar a su amor, seguía con esa cuestión desde que Ike le confesó que en verdad amaba a Ruby. Tenía su rostro oculto que no se percató en el chico que se sentó a su lado y la rodeó casi al instante con su brazo. Al volver su rostro, notó que quién la estaba abrazando era su gótico amigo, Firkle

-F-Firkle?...- atinó a preguntar con su voz quebradiza, el otro solo la abrazó más fuerte

-tranquila… no llores... aquí estoy- la castaña se aferró más a su amigo

-gra-gracias, Firkle…-Cuando Karen se logró calmar, sintió a confianza para contarle todo a su amigo

-lo siento

-n-no importa… n-no hay nada q-que pueda hacer…

-hay algo…

-¿q-qué?- el azabache llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Karen

-no vivas en el pasado, y concentra tus emociones y pensamientos en el presente…- tras estas palabras, le regaló un beso cálido en los labios, dejando sorprendida a la menor

-F-Firkle…- fue la única palabra que logró articular después de aquel beso

-Karen… nunca he sabido en verdad como es el querer y ser querido, y he esperado mucho tiempo para conocer esa sentimiento, y quiero que seas tú quien me lo demuestre… pero… si crees que no puedas ahora está bien…- dicho eso se colocó en pie y se marchó, sin escuchar palabra alguna

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿y qué te hace creer que quiero ser tu novia?- preguntó Ruby

-bueno… es que… te confesé que me gustas

-es un lindo detalle, Broflovski, pero perdóname, tú a mí no, estas cosas melosas y estúpidas de noviecitos van mejor contigo y Karen

-pero…

-mira, Karen es una niña linda, sensible y ¿por qué no admitirlo? Es muy fuerte cuando se lo propone, deberías mejor ir con ella

-pero… Ruby…

-sin rodeos, Ike, me gusta Firkle

-¡¿F-Firkle?!

-sí, y si te uso sólo para darle celos sería completamente estúpido, seré muy hija de puta como todos dicen, pero no me atrevo a jugar con alguien que estimo

-e-está bien…

-escucha… Karen…- suspiró- Karen… está enamorada de ti

-d-de mí?

-sí, y pienso que si estoy contigo la heriré de la manera más baja. Yo quiero a Karen como si fuese la hermana que nunca tendré, y sería muy mamón si le hago algo como eso

-entiendo…

-¿por qué no tratas de estar con ella? Posiblemente se comuniquen muy bien!

-no puedo

-¿por qué?

-a Firkle le gusta Karen…

-hmm… ven conmigo!- dijo jalando al chico del brazo

-¿a-a dónde vamos?

-ya lo verás!

* * *

-oooww, quedó her-mo-so

-papá, ¿podrías POR FAVOR dejar de hacer eso?

-lo siento, hijo, pero me maravilla como quedó todo esto

-igual a mí, pero no por eso me emociono como diva

-y hablando de eso… ¿no te gustaría hacerle una visita a Pip?

-no

-oohh ¿por qué no? De seguro te extraña a más no poder

-no creo

-¡¿por qué?!- preguntó haciendo un pequeño berrinche

-le hablo todas las noches

-¿y no me lo dijiste?

-¿para qué?

-¡a mí también me interesa la salud de mi nuero!

-¿nu…ero?

-sí, eso es lo que es, y te callas. Así que la próxima vez que hable, me avisas ¡¿de acuerdo?!

-sí- dijo sin mucha importancia- lo cual notó Satanás, que tomó a Damien por el brazo obligándolo a levantarse del sillón donde se encontraba- o-oye ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-vas a ir a visitar a Pip, ¡quieras o no!

-¡tú lo oíste, él tampoco quiere que yo vaya!

-¡me vale 3 hectáreas!

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿hola?- contestó el teléfono Pip- sí, sí estoy bien, gracias… ¿cómo?...ah, claro, está bien ¡hasta pronto!- dicho eso, colgó-…. ¡Damien viene para acá!- gritó exaltando a los presentes, que eran Kyle, Kenny y Butters, su grito provocó 3 cosas. Que Kyle tirará un jarrón que sostenía, que Kenny se despertara golpeándose en la frente con una méndiga lámpara y que Butters se cayera del sillón

-¿y eso que coño importa?- preguntó adormilado Kenny frotándose la frente

-¡¿y eso qué?! Vendrá Damien, ¿Qué dirá cuando vea que no estoy panzoncito y Butters sí?

-es verdad… Butters, ve a tu habitaión, le diremos que estas durmiendo

-¡s-sí!

-Kenny, vete con él, si no, no sabrá porque coño estás aquí

-bien- ambos rubios corrieron a la habitación de Butters

-Kyle, rápido, dame esa almohada- el pelirrojo rápidamente le lanzó una almohada en forma de corazón, Pip instantáneamente se la coló por debajo de su camisa blanca y en seguida apareció Damien- DayDay!

-hola… lamento la molestia, mi padre se puso de necio que viniera a verte

-está bien… sinceramente espero que tu visita sea corta

-bueno… solo me dijo que viniera a preguntarte cómo estabas

-yo muy bien…

-es lo que veo- dijo comenzando a sospechar

-b-bueno… ya viniste, ya me viste, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo empujándole por la espalda- así que tú tranquilo que aquí estoy de maravilla

-¿seguro? ¿ocultas algo?

-¿yo? No, nada

-¿y por qué me empujas?

-su-supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, no quiero que te retrases

-pues… gracias… entonces me voy

-Bye-Bye!- el azabache alzó sus brazos y desapareció en un remolino de fuego- fíu…

-¿ya se fue?

-sí, se la creyó

-menos mal

-aahh!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-ya no puedo esperar para ver a esa criaturita!

-han pasado apenas 4 meses y medio, todavía faltan muchos

-4 meses siendo mujer… ¿Cómo se siente?

-b-bien… s-sí tú me c-cuidas…

-oowww, Buttie- el mayor se acercó al rostro del menor y dio besos de conejito- ¿y tú, Kyle? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-pues… dejando de lado el que algunos del instituto quieren ligar conmigo, que me encuentro en un serio problema, puesto que mis padres no estarán mucho de vacaciones y que pueden descubrir que su hijo mayor es puñal y que está enamorado posiblemente de un francés guerrillero con hermosos ojos, del peor alumno del instituto, de un brabucón ex convicto enfermo mental y de su súper mejor amigo… sí, me encuentro de maravilla!

-¿fue sarcasmo?...

-…

-…

-sí, Kenny, fue sarcasmo- dijo en un tono sarcástico

-ah, menos mal porque no entendía

-Jesús… ¿sí no le diste cerebro…. Que le diste?

-belleza

-al menos algo le funciona

* * *

-qué extraño…- se dijo Gregory

-¿Qué?

-Marjorine ya no ha aparecido por aquí

-¿y eso qué? Quizás abortó

-¡no digas tales tonterías, Christophe! Marjorine es incapaz de hacer tal barbaridad

-como sea… tampoco está Kenny

-tú crees que…

-bueno, han desaparecido el mismo periodo de tiempo, por lo tanto, el bebé ha de ser de Kenny

-no lo puedo creer… si yo he dicho que me haría responsable de la criaturita, ¿por qué Kenneth se querría hacer cargo de él?

-posiblemente porque se trata de la prima de su novio

-es un argumento muy bueno, pero aun así, si esa pequeña criatura es mía, yo voy a hacerme cargo, no me importa si Marjorine es la prima del novio de Kenny, yo me haré cargo!

-¿la prima del novio de su tía que es hermana de su padre quién es esposo de su madre que es hija de sus otros dos padres que son primos hermanos de sus concuños?

-Christophe… de verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo

-así me lo acabas de explicar tú, Gregory

-….bueno, eso no importa, el punto es que si yo soy el padre, no renunciaré a mi hijo, quiera o no McCormick

-amigo, olvídate de ella,

-no puedo hacerlo, yo doy mi palabra de hombre, cuidaré a ese pequeño

-Oh Mon Dieu…-dijo frotándose el rostro con las manos

* * *

-lo que nos quieren decir es que estamos en un cuadrado amoroso?- preguntó confundido Firkle

-sí, Firkle, tú amas a Karen

-sí

-Karen, tú amas a Ike

-s-sí…

-y Ike, tú me quieres a mí

-sí…

-y por último…a mí me gusta Firkle

-¿A dónde nos lleva esto, Ruby?

-sugiero que hagamos un cambio, Ike, Karen, ustedes vayan a una cita, y Firkle y yo iremos a una

-c-creo que e-es buena i-idea…

-bueno… supongo que tienes razón

-una cita es suficiente para probarnos eso

-espera, ¿por qué tendría yo que salir contigo, Ruby?

-¿no dice el dicho "las damas primero"? así que Karen y yo elegimos salir primero con los chicos que nos gustan, si no concuerdan bien las citas, haremos de nuevo el cambio

-por mí está bien

-ok, será primero así

-bien!- dijo

-esta noche pasaré por ti, a las 8:00, espero que estés lista- dijo el gótico retirándose

-dalo por hecho

-bien Karen, yo iré por ti a las ocho, igual, hasta entonces!- gritó Ike contento

-a-ah! S-sí- Ike y Firkle se retiraron juntos, dejando a Ruby y Karen solas

-y…- comenzó Ruby con un tono pícaro

-¿q-qué sucede?

-tendrás por fin una cita con Ike!

-e-eso parece… gra-gracias, Ruby

-no me agradezcas, lo hice por las 2. Ahora vámonos para tener tiempo de arreglarnos- decía al paso que tomaba a su amiga de brazo y la jalaba con dirección a su casa

* * *

-¿e-estas terminando conmigo?...- pregunto la azabache

-lo siento Wendy… pero esta vez no va a funcionar

-¿Qué problema tenemos?

-ninguno, es solo que… ya no es lo mismo que antes, sí, fuiste una novia muy linda y te aseguro que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo

-Stan… yo te amo

-no, no es amor lo que tú sientes, es posesión, yo no soy un objeto exclusivo para ti, al igual que tu no lo eres para mí hemos terminado y regresado más veces que Elizabeth Taylor y Richard Burton

-ellos se casaron solo 2 veces!

-¡¿y aun así dudas que regresamos más veces que ellos?!

-…Stan, eso no tiene sentido

-lo que quiero decir, es que esto no funciona

-solo quieres un tiempo, ¿verdad? Después cuando te sientas más tranquilo, volveremos, ¿no es así?- su voz comenzaba a sonar quebradiza

-no, Wendy, esto… es todo

-¿estás enamorado de otra?

-algo así

-….

-lo sien…

-¿quién es?

-¿eh?

-de quién se trata… solo… por curiosidad ¿se trata de Karin, verdad?

-…algo así

-¿algo así? Pareciera que es lo único que sabes decir ¡¿te gusta Karin, sí o no?!

-no, es…

-¿entonces quién?

-si me dejaras expli…

-si solo dices "algo así" no podré entenderte

-¡Estoy enamorado de Kyle!- Wnedy quedó muda y con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿qué di-dijis….?

-sí, perdóname Wendy, pero soy gay

-¿mientes, verdad?

-no, soy gay

-Stan…

-si no me acepto yo primero, nadie me aceptará después

-¿quién más lo sabe?

-mis amigo

-¿Cuáles?

-Wendy, esto no es un interrogatorio, te cité aquí para platicar y nada más

-Stan…

-eres una chica muy asombrosa, por lo tanto no será difícil que encuentres un nuevo novio

-gracias…- bajó su mirada triste, segundos después, una mano sobre su mejilla la obligó a ver a su ahora ex novio a los ojos

-no tienes por qué estar triste, al contrario, me regalaste muchos años de felicidad y viceversa, estoy feliz de haberte conocido, pero esto tendría que acabar algún día, sin embargo…

-¿s-sin embargo qué?- Stan la abrazó y susurró en su oído

-esos días no terminarán solo así, seguiremos siendo amigos y yo te apoyaré siempre, espero y tú también me apoyes

-Stan…

-Wendy Testaburger, eres una chica sin igual, lista y amable, cualquier chico estará gustoso por estar a tu lado. Pero ninguno llegará a agradecerte tanto como yo ¿seguirás siendo mi amiga? Mi mejor amiga- la azabache respondió al abrazo y entre sonrisas contestó

-sí, Stan… cuenta conmigo para todo

-gracias…- el mayor se separó y se retiró

-Kyle Broflovski… mi rival- dijo sonriente para sí misma

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Wendy qué?

-que era gay y que en realidad estoy enamorado de tu primo, Kyle

-¿cómo lo tomó?

-se puso triste al principio, como lo suponía, pero después de hablar tranquilamente con ella todo salió bien, ahora somos amigos

-me alegra que no le mintieras

-no soy capaz de mentirle a una mujer, esas palabras no son muy comunes en mí, pero es lo que soy

-Stan…

-¿sí?

-perdón… por haberme acostado contigo sabiendo que te gusta mi primo, supongo que de alguna manera te engaño…digo, a él

-no te preocupes, fue un momento de debilidad

_-"¿debilidad? ¡¿volvemos de nuevo con esa puta palabra?!"_ e-este… si…

-al contrario, el que está preocupado soy yo

-¿por qué?

-eres novia de Trent Boyett, el ex convicto más peligroso de todo me asusta que nos llegue a pasar algo después de que se entere

-tranquilo, eso no va a pasar, queda en un secreto de los dos, tú por mi primo y yo por Trent- el azabache asintió sonriente

-y…

-¿qué?

-¿cómo va el embarazo de Pip?

-¿de Pip?

-sí, oí de principio que era Marjorine la que estaba embarazada, pero luego resultó que en verdad es Pip, ¿qué dice Damien? ¿está feliz?

-sí, mucho, solo que en estos 4 meses no le ha podido visitar a más de 5 segundos

-ya veo… entonces, ¿si no es Marjorine la que está embarazada, por qué no va a la escuela?

-e-es porque cuida de Pip, ¡sí, eso! Como Damien está en el infierno, no lo cuida mucho, por lo tanto Marjorine se encarga de él

-ooohh… ¿y cuando regresan Butters y Kyle? Según yo sé, Kyle fue a una ciudad para ver una universidad a la que quería entrar

_-"Este es más preguntón que un pinche niño de Kinder…."_ Aún no lo sé, mi primo llamó, dijo que… aamm… qué… ¡ah! Dijo que estaba buscando una universidad, pero al parecer ninguna ha llenado sus expectativas

-ya… ¿y Butters?

-eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Marjorine- el azabache se quedó callado, segundos después se levantó del césped- ¿a dónde vas?

-a ver a Marjorine, Kenny no se cansa de decirme que extraña a Butters- dicho eso, comenzó a caminar

-o-o-o-oye… no hace falta que vayas

-no importa, igual, siempre quise ver como es un embarazo

-t-tt-tú sabes, es cuando a las mamás les crece la panza

-sí, pero también me gusta sentir al bebé

-_"carajo…"_ Stan, espérame!- decía corriendo tras él

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-qué linda esta tu pancita

-g-gracias…

-será un galán como yo- presumía orgullosamente Kenny

-o un caballero como Gregory- dijo burlonamente Pip

-¡¿qué?!

-nada, nada- en ese instante, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Kenny fue a abrir- ¿sí?... Stan- dijo sorprendido al ver a su amigo parado en el umbral

-hola Kenny…

* * *

**Ya! Ojalá se hayan divertido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, coman frutas y verduras!**

**¡BYE-BYE!**


	10. Solución II Responsabilidad

**Porque ustedes lo quisieron y yo quería hacerlo, ¡Continuación justo ahora, Cha Cha Cha! :D**

_***Los personajes que aquí serán escritos pertenecen originalmente a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, no hace falta decir que sigo vigilándolos a todos las malditas 24 horas del día, recuerden ~Resistance sabe dónde viven~***_

* * *

-hola Kenny

-Stan… ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver como estaba Marjorine…tú….¿qué haces aquí?

-b-b-bueno, el amigo de mi novio está embarazado, por lo tanto me encomendó cuidarlo

-¿seguro?

-¿alguna vez no lo he estado? No me contestes… en fin, vengo a cuidarlo y todo eso

-que bien, ¿me dejas pasar?

-he-he…. ¡No! B-bueno, es qué…

-¿no quieres que pase?

-¡no, no es eso! Es solo qué…- Kenny vio detrás de su azabache amigo a Kyle, cabizbajo, eso le indicaba una cosa, lo habían derrotado- ¿por qué no lo detuviste?- preguntó en un susurro, algo audible para los oídos de Kyle

-se resistió- contestó de igual forma

-¿resistió?- preguntó Stan

-e-esto… ¡no!, quiso decir que…. ¡se regresó! Sí, eso, estaba afuera y ahora ha vuelto, ¡has vuelto, Karin!- dijo alegremente mientras rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos

-¡o-oye… suéltame!- dijo separándose, cuando lo hizo, ambos se dieron cuenta qué Stan ya había entrado a la casa

-ay no…- respondieron a dúo, seguidamente entraron a la velocidad de la luz

-oh por Dios- oyeron decir a Stan

-no es lo que parece, bueno sí, o que pasa es que…-trataron de hablar a la vez

-Pip, a pesar de ser un hombre, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla- dijo el azabache sonriente

-gracias Stan

-Damien ha de estar muy contento

-demasiado, no te imaginas cuanto- contestó el inglés con sarcasmo notorio

-¿no lo está?

-bueno… en realidad sí, pero… parece no estar muy seguro

-ya veo… ¿dónde está Marjorine?

-salió a comprar cosas para la cena, ¿te gustaría quedarte?

-claro, total, no tengo nada que hacer por ahora…¿hu?... Kenny, Karin…

-¿s-sí?- contestaron a dúo nuevamente

-¿por qué siguen ahí parados como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma?

-a-ah… ah, no, por nada… entremos… Karin

-sí…- ambos entraron y se posicionaron sobre los sillones

-¿ya decidieron los nombres?

-estábamos en ello

-sí es niño, ¿Por qué no le ponen "Damián?

-¿Damián?

-sí, en vez de que la pronunciación sea "Deimien" como su padre, que sea "Damián" con acento en la segunda A

-no es mala idea… además es hermoso, pero… ¿y si es niña?

-... no lo sé… en mi opinión me gusta Selene

-suena lindo…

-¿cuántos meses te faltan?

-4 y medio

-faltan aún otros cuatro y medio

-mucho tiempo para mí… ya quiero ver el día en que tenga esa personita entre mis brazos

_-"¿cuántas jodidas veces van que dice cosas como esta?"_ lo has dicho muchas veces, Pip

-¡es que en verdad quiero tenerlo!

-ya lo sabemos

-Karin…

-¿sí?

-no has pensado en…. ¿Embarazarte?- _"la pelirroja" _escupió rápidamente el agua que bebía

-¿di-disculpa?

-tienes razón, ¿Qué tonterías digo?... lo siento, Karin

-no-no te apures… en verdad sí lo he pensado, pero eso en el futuro, cuando termine mis estudios y me case

-ya veo… supongo que en mi caso, tendré que adoptar

-¿por qué?... ay no. Stan, viejo, no me salgas con que eres estéril- preguntó el rubio con tono decepcionado

-¡n-no, imbécil! Pero teniendo en cuenta de que Kyle y yo saldremos en preparatoria, pasaremos a universidad juntos e igualmente iremos al baile de graduación juntos y después de eso le pediré matrimonio, nos casaremos y viviremos felices, pero… ¿dónde quedan los hijos? Es obvio que Kyle no tiene matriz…

-no que tú sepas…- susurró el rubio, ganándose un golpe en las costillas por parte del judío- ¡ouch!

-¿sucede, algo?

-n-no, continúa

-ok… Kyle no tiene matriz, por lo tanto no puede embarazarse, así que tendremos que adoptar

-tienes razón… ¡hey! ¡¿por qué tendría yo… digo, por qué tendría que ser mi primo la mujer en su relación?!- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo

-bueno… siempre he pensado que Kyle tiene más rasgos femeninos, salió a su madre

-tiene un punto…- habló Kenny, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo- o-o-o-o-no

-bueno, estoy exhausto, iré a dormir- decía el británico dirigiéndose a su habitación- fue linda tu visita Stan, pero me siento agotado, necesito descansar

-está bien, dulce siesta

-gracias… ammm… Karin

-¿sí?

-avísame cuando llegue Marjorine, yo prepararé la cena

-no hace falta, estas… em-embarazado… y necesitas descansar

-oh, no, no, no, no, insisto…_"ya que nadie más sabe prepararla"…_

-está bien… te avisaré

-gracias- Pip les dedicó una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

-bien… ya regreso- avisó el rubio

-¿a dónde vas?

-a casa de Craig, Karen me avisó que tendrá una cita y quiero hacerle saber a ese animal lo que le puede llegar a pasar si lastima a mi hermanita

-¿y que tiene que ver Craig?

-que aparte, ella se arreglaría allá, además que Craig hará lo mismo, a pesar de parecer una perra sin corazón, se preocupa mucho por su hermana

-ooohh

-sí, nos vemos luego- Kenny salió de la casa sin decir nada más

-y….- comenzó el azabache

-y….

-¿Qué hacemos?

-…

* * *

-¡Perfectas!- gritó emocionada la chica de cabello anaranjado al verse en el espejo- ¡date prisa, Karen, quiero verte!

-¡s-sí!...- en ese momento, salió la castaña

-¡te ves muy linda! Sin duda, Ike se enamorará de ti

-y t-te aseguro que F-Firkle de t-ti

-gracias- contestó sonriente, el timbre de la puerta sonó, eso indicaba una cosa, ambos chicos habían llegado- bien, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡vamos!- la castaña asintió emocionada

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-esto es estúpido, McCormick- dijo Craig- no hay necesidad de un interrogatorio cuando se trata de una cita de pree-adolecentes

-no lo es, si no sabes las intenciones que tienen con tu hermana menor no sabes si lo que en realidad es sexo salvaje para luego dejarla tirada por ahí

-...¿qué le puedes ofrecer a mi hermana?- preguntó el azabache con tono serio y mirada fría al gótico

-¿Qué quieres que le ofrezca?

-¿q-qué?

-soy un jodido adolecente, no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle a una chica en estos tiempos- contestó el gótico con la misma mirada fría que le lanzaba su "cuñado"

-y tú?- preguntó Kenny tratando de igualar la forma de vista que Craig (que por cierto seguía observando a Firkle como si fuese una competencia para ver quien se mantenía frío

-te aseguro que una noche divertida, y no hablo en ese sentido, me refiero a uno en el que ambos nos divertiremos y cenaremos en un restaurant muy bueno- contesto sonriente el pequeño

-más te vale no tratar de sobrepasarte con ella- amenazó Craig sin dejar de verlo con frialdad

-te aseguro que la que tratará de calmarse será ella-contestó en el mismo tono frío

-no intentes aprovecharte de mi hermanita- preguntó Kenny con seriedad en su tono de voz

-Kenny, ni siquiera sé lo que es el Kama Sutra. Es más, ni siquiera me sé el cuento de mamá y papá abeja

-no la quiero aquí tan tarde- siguió Craig

-ni que la fuera yo a secuestrar- contestó Firkle

-tráela temprano a casa- pidió Kenny amablemente

-tenlo por seguro- contestó Ike en igual tono

-cuídala bien- ordenó Craig

-no soy su niñero- contestó el gótico con tono indiferente

-cuídame a Karen-volvió a pedir amablemente Kenny

-me aseguraré que ni el viento la toque- contestó tranquilo y sonriente Ike

-sé un caballero- dictaminó el azabache

-¿me ves cara de _"Rey Arturo"_?- preguntó nuevamente Firkle arqueando una ceja

-compórtate caballerosamente- aconsejó a Ike

-como si ella fuese una damisela en apuros- contestó sonriente

-y por último- dijo Craig

-y por último- dijo Kenny

-asegúrate de que sonría- dijeron a dúo

-¿acaso soy un payaso infantil?- preguntó nuevamente y otra vez Firkle

-será la noche más feliz de su vida- contestó animadamente Ike

-¡estamos listas!- anunció la peli naranja bajando junto con Karen

-que... bonitas- dijo Ike tras verlas tan lindas, aunque, para él, Karen lo era un poco más

-vaya…- dijo el gótico centrando su vista en Ruby

-te ves hermosa, Karen

-gra-graci…

-¡hey, hey! ¿Qué hablamos sobre pasarte de la raya?- dijo Kenny chasqueando sus dedos frente el rostro de Ike para traerlo al mundo real

-¡lo-lo siento!

-como sea, ya váyanse- ordenó Craig acostándose sobre el sofá y encendiendo la T.V

-no me esperes- indicó Ruby

-serás perra, soy tu hermano mayor y es obvio que te tengo que esperar, por lo tanto, si no apareces a más tardar a las 12:30, iré a buscarte

-sí, claro, como digas- mencionó Ruby rodando los ojos

-sí quieren yo los llevo

-no hace falta Kenny, Firkle trajo su auto

-¿seguros?

-sí

-entonces, que les vaya bien!- dijo el rubio despidiéndolos. Los otros 4 solo salieron de la casa de Craig y se dirigieron a su cita

* * *

-al parecer Marjorine se tardó con el mandado- dijo Stan después de un incómodo silencio

-sí…- respondió. Casi en seguida, el timbre sonó, kyle fue a abrir y se encontró precisamente a _"Marjorine"_

-Butters… Stan aún no se va, ¿Qué hacemos?

-e-esconderé mi vi-vientre con las bolsas

-que buena idea… apresúrate

-s-sí…- el pequeño rubio entró y Stan, al verlo entrar con tanta bolsa se acercó a _"ella" _

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-n-no, gracias, S-Stan…

-¿segura? ¿por qué yo no tengo problema con

-¡Jesús!- gritó el pelirrojo, provocando que Stan le viera preocupado

-¡Karin!- corrió a _"ella"- _¿e-estás bien?

-s-sí… sólo me torcí el tobillo, no es la gran cosa… ¡ouch!- se quejó al intentar caminar

-b-bueno, si quieres te ayudo

-sí, gracias Stan…- el azabache sonrió, seguidamente tomó el brazo de _"la chica"_ y lo pasó sobre sus hombros, después le tomó de la cintura y por último, _"Karin" _se apoyó en Stan- _"que buen actor soy… ¡se lo agradezco a la academia!" _–celebraba desde su interior. Cuando Stan lo había dejado sobre el sofá, se dio cuenta de que Marjorine ya no se encontraba en la sala

-¿hu? Y Marjorine?

-quizás se fue a su habitación, cargó muchas bolsas que debe estar agotada

-ya veo…

-bueno, entonces voy a levanta a Pip para que haga la merienda- dijo coocándose de pie rápidamente

-pero Karin… tu tobillo…

-estoy bien- y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se retiró a la alcoba de Pip para despertarle

* * *

-bueno, Damien- habló el mayor rojo

-¿eh?- pronunció Damien levantando su vista del libro que leía

-es hora de darte tus lecciones de _"Cómo ser padre y no morir en el intento"_

-ay por Dios- dijo llevándose los dedos a puente de la nariz- _"¿qué? ¿ahora también copio los gestos de Marsh? Debo estar realmente desesperado…"- _Pa, ya hablamos de eso… otra vez… y quedamos en que no necesito lecciones de nada

-pero Damien, no todo el trabajo lo hará Pip, también es tú responsabilidad

-lo sé, lo sé, pero…. ¿de verdad tengo que hacerlo?

-síp- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa, por lo cual al pobre de Damien no le quedó otra más que resignarse

-está bien…. ¿qué quieres que haga?

-comenzaremos con el cambio de pañal- dijo colocando un bebé de juguete sobre la mesita de café- lo primero que necesitas hacer es quitarle el pañalito sucio- al realizar tal acción hizo gestos de asco- aguantarte el mal olor y luego…

-aahh, ya veo, le corto las piernas al bebé

-¿qué? ¡No!

-¿entonces?

-deslizas el pañal de las piernitas hasta quitárselo

-oohhh

Horas, muchas horas más tarde

-no, Damien, no, no, no, el bebé hablará cuando pueda

-¿entonces no necesito amenazar con una bola de fuego al enano bastardo?

-¡No!

-Pa, esto definitivamente no funciona… mejor que Pip se encargue de él y yo solo me encargaré de trabajar

-tú también debes cooperar para cuidar a tú hijo

-pero no quiero…- dijo haciendo un mini berrinche

-¡debiste pensarlo antes de pedirme el Kama Sutra y usarlo con Pip un chingo de veces sin usar condón!- el Anticristo quedó boquiabierto – bien, sigamos- dijo con otra enorme sonrisa

-odio mi inmortal vida….

* * *

-la cena estuvo muy buena, Pip, estás listo para ser madre- felicitó Stan

-¡gracias!- exclamó sonriente el pequeño inglés

-supongo que debo irme a casa- anunció el azabache colocándose de pie

-te acompaño- dijo el pelirrojo

-Pip, me saludas a Damien

-¡claro!- Stan salió de la casa. Cuando regresó al comedor a ayudar a Pip a levantar la mesa, Kyle dejó salir un suspiro- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Pip

-Me sentí nervioso de que se llegara a dar cuenta de algo

-para nada, tú tranquilo y los demás nerviosos

-tengo que decirle la verdad

-Kyle, ¿estás loco?

-es mi mejor amigo… no sé… no puedo mentirle así, siento que lo traiciono de la manera más baja. Cuando algo malo me pasa quien mayormente el primero en enterarse es Stan, ahora en este momento más difícil, está pensando que quien está aquí es Karin… y no Kyle… le diré la verdad

-¡no puedes hacer eso!

-¿por qué?

-en este momento es difícil hacer que el pequeño cerebro de Kenny se acuerde de no abrir el _"sexy piquito"_ ¿crees que Stan también sepa guardar un secreto?

-sí

-… yo te dijera que no lo hagas, ya hay varias personas que saben de este secreto, seguramente querrá que le digamos a tus padres o no sé…

-supongo y tienes razón… no sé por cuánto tiempo más aguantaré… y por si no fuera más molestia, Gregory no deja de mandarme textos diciendo que lo dejara hablar con _"Marjorine"_

-¿no le has dicho que el _"embarazado" _soy yo?- dijo resaltando la palabra entre comillas con su sedos

-sí, pero cree que miento, exige hablar directamente con Butters, quiere oírlo directamente de sus labios

-entonces… invitémoslo a cenar!

-¡¿estás loco?!

-¿y esta vez por qué?

-¿Qué tal si se da cuenta del vientre abultado de Butters? ¿Qué le vamos a decir? ¡¿Qué e tragó una sandía?!

-…hummm… ya pensaré en algo, tú solo invítalo para el próximo sábado

-como digas…

-por cierto… ¿Cómo te va en el instituto?

-bien… aunque Craig ya no me dice ni pío

-¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Christophe siempre me saluda… incluso…

-te da besos franceses…

-….

-¿Kyle?...

-….

-¡Kyle!

-¡soy una zorra! ¡Pip, estoy desesperado! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡ya han pasado 4 meses y medio desde que nos volvimos mujeres y no podemos encontrar una simple tarjeta de crédito!

-tranquilo, Kyle, ya encontraremos una

-espero y sea pronto… pero… ¿Qué pasará con Butters?

-no lo sé, hay que hablarle a los góticos para que nos aclaren la mente con ello

-me aseguraré de que vengan mañana

-está bien, por ahora deberías ir a dormir

-está bien…- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de ascender las escaleras, pero se detuvo por un momento a preguntarle a Pip ¿tú no irás a dormir?

-sí, pero me quedaré un rato, Herbert olvidó la llave y va a necesitar a alguien que le abra

-Pip… estas actuando muy sospechoso… ¿seguro que…?

-si te refieres a que Herbert y yo tenemos un romance a escondidas…. Tranquilo, yo le soy fiel a Damien- Kyle lo miró por unos segundos, seguidamente se fue a su habitación

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-He-Herbert… gemía el inglés

-¿dime, Handel?

-esto… esto… no está bien- dijo levantándose

-mientras nadie lo sepa todo estará bien

-pero, Herbert, tú sabes que estoy con Damien, no puedo hacerle esto

-¿alguna vez te ha consentido en esta forma como yo?

-debo admitir… que en este aspecto, tú eres más paciente, más delicado conmigo, pero aun así, mi relación con Damien no se basa solo en sexo, él me cuida y protege mucho

-entiendo- dijo levantándose y comenzando a vestirse

-no me te lo tomes a mal… siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y quiero que sigamos así

-quería ser más que un amigo, pero no importa, sigue siendo feliz con Damien

-esto me suena una despedida… no quiero que te vayas, solo que nos detengamos con todo esto

-está bien… me quedaré solo porque me lo has pedido

-bien…- Pip solo se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a su habitación, en la cual se encontraba Butters sentado sobre su cama

-hiciste b-bien, Pip

-gracias… fue difícil… pero al fin seremos solo amigos

-e-estoy orgulloso d-de ti

-gracias

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-así que…- inició la rubia

-¿qué?- preguntó Wendy

-Stan te salió…- en ese instante se dio 3 golpes en el peño, señalando que Stan era _"puñal"_

-no me importa

-¿Qué Kyle te lo haya bajado?

-no, Stan y yo ahora somos felices siendo amigos

-¿sabes? Una chica debe tener voluntad de fuego

-¿eso qué quiere decir?

-¡abre los ojos! Stan era tuyo, pero apareció un chico y de repente te lo quita, yo que tú mejor seguiría luchando por él

-¿luchando?

-sí!

-¿Cómo?

Bebe sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a dictar un _"Plan Brillante" _para tratar de regresar con Stan. Toda una noche de chicas para organizarse y hablar sobre cuantos pasos tendría esa idea para poder llevarlo a cabo

* * *

"_Interview"_

**Resistance: **Buenas tardes, señoras y señores, esta vez preguntaremos unas cosas a 3 de los personajes de esta historia. Mucho gusto, chicos

**Kyle: **Hola

**Butters: **M-Mucho gusto

**Pip: **Buenas tardes

**Resistance: **Dime, Butters, ¿cómo se siente estar embarazado?

**Butters: **b-bien, a pesar d-de solo tener 4 me-meses y medio

**Resistance: **que bello. Pip ¿extrañas a Damien

**Pip: **bastante, estar 9 meses sin él hace que me sienta vulnerable, como cuando vine por primera vez a South Park y todos me maltrataban

**Resistance: **que mal… pero pronto lo verás, en esta historia pueden pasar rápido los meses

**Kyle:** es cierto

**Resistance: **¿y tú, Kyle? ¿Cómo te sentiste al saber que le gustas a unos de los más atractivos de la escuela?

**Kyle: **raro, no pensé que fuesen tan estúpidos para no poder darse cuenta de que en verdad soy Kyle

**Resistance: **suena algo…

**Cartman: ***entra corriendo al foro molesto* ¡Resistance, eres una hija de Puta!

**Resistance: **¡damas y caballeros, el gordo más amado con el pene más pequeño de todo South Park, Eric Cartman! *se comienzan a oír aplausos en el foro*

**Cartman: **¡¿Cómo coño es que aún no aparezco?! Los productores dicen que hasta el amigo francés y marica de Pip ha tenido más apariciones que yo, ¡¿por qué?!

**Resistance: **los personajes aparecen conforme la historia lo dicta, tú aún no apareces porque nadie te necesita, aunque tu humor negro es importante en cada historia, no te preocupes, veré la forma de hacer que los productores te incluyan

**Cartman: **más te vale *sale del foro*

**Resistance: Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, si tienen alguna pregunta o duda referente a cualquier personaje, con confianza háganla. ¡Nos vemos! :D**


	11. Revelación

**¡Henos aquí! Pasó un tiempito muy pequeño desde que subí un capítulo de esta historia. Mente en seco, pero ahora gracias a un amigo seguimos. Como siempre os digo, ¡disfruten!**

*****_**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen originalmente a sus bellos creadores, Trey Parker y Matt Stone. P.D- Sigo observándolos :3…***_

* * *

Ya era de mañana, un tranquilo Kyle transformado en mujer caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su instituto, dirigiéndose a los baños. Desde hace unos pasos atrás, sentía que alguien le seguía, por lo cual volteaba cada 8 pasos, no veía a nadie, seguramente estaba todo en su mente. En fin, llegó a los baños sano y salvo

-carajo, nunca había tenido que usar el baño de las niñas desde que me volví mujer…- dijo saliendo de uno de los cubículos para después dirigirse a uno de los lavabos- una ventaja de esto… es que los baños de las niñas al parecer son más limpios que el de niños- al cerrar la llave sintió como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros violentamente por detrás- whaa!

-cállate- ordenó aquella voz

-Bebe, ¿Qué quieres?

-que desaparezcas

-¿Qué?

-tu maricón primo hizo que el novio de mi amiga la dejara, y ahora ella se siente mal

-¿y yo qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-habla con Stan, dile que tú primo no quiere saber nada de él, que él no es gay, en cambio que es homofóbico

-¿qué? No me prestaré a tal pendejada- cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, un agarre fuerte de muñeca lo obligó a voltear

-si no le dices, te juro que le mostraré a Trent este video tuyo con Christophe besándose en la fiesta de Token- dijo mostrándole aquel video

-¿de-de dónde sacaste eso?- la rubia sonrió de lado

_**Flash Back**_

_En una fiesta asombrosa, algunos movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, otros se encontraban sentados ingiriendo ponche con un detalle de alcohol mezclado. Pero 2 integrantes de aquella fiesta se encontraban en una mesa un tanto alejada de las demás, besándose apasionadamente. Por ahí caminaba una rubia rizada con un vestido rojo. Al verlos obviamente se sorprendió y lo primero que hizo fue sacar su teléfono celular y comenzar a grabarlos_

_-no puede ser…- dijo risueña- tengo que mostrarle esto a Wendy… o mejor… lo guardaré para una emergencia- terminó de grabar y se retiró junto con sus amigas_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-debes aprender a ser más discreta cuando decidas ponerle el cuerno a tu novio

-no es lo que parece- dijo cabizbajo

-¿entonces qué? ¿Un momento de debilidad?

_-"¡¿volvemos de nuevo con esa puta palabra?! ¡Carajo!"… _algo así…

-resultaste más zorra que yo. Te tiras a Christophe, te has besado con Stan y eres novia de Trent ¿Quién falta? ¿Craig?

-con él fue un accidente- dijo susurrando, aunque por más bajo que fue su tono, la rubia alcanzó a oírlo

-¡¿También Craig?! Eres una puta- rio

-amm… tierra a Bebe, yo no me he revolcado con toda la escuela. En cambio tú, te has metido hasta con los de grado superior

-¡vete al diablo!... me preguntó… ¿qué dirá Trent cuando se entere?

_**Otro sexy Flash Back**_

_-escúchame bien, soy tu novio falso, pero más te vale no andar de puta con cualquiera, no quiero que me conviertas en un jodido cornudo_

_-vale…_

_**Fin del peque y sexy Flash Back**_

**-**no te atreverías

-¿no lo crees?

-….

-….

-está bien… ¿qué… quieres que le diga?- nuevamente Bebe sonrió de lado maliciosamente

-le dirás a Stan que hablaste con tu primo esta mañana, y le contaste sobre sus sentimientos, pero que él se sintió mal, pues no es gay, además de que encontró una bella chica ahí

-¡¿qué?! Es mi… digo… es el Súper Mejor Amigo de mi primo, se pondría muy mal si le digo una crueldad como esa…

-no me importa, le dirás además que Wendy lo quiere de vuelta y que esa es la mejor opción para todos, si no… sabes lo que te espera…- Bebe soltó la muñeca de Kyle y salió del baño

-Stan…- unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- perdón…

* * *

-wow, sabía que algunas chicas eran arpías, pero esto si es crueldad- habló el rubio

-Kyle… ¿Qué harás?

-no lo sé… si le digo eso a Stan pensará mal de mí, no lo quiero perder… pero… si no lo hago, Trent verá ese estúpido video mío…

-¿quieres una opinión?- preguntó el inglés

-sí…

-dile la verdad a Stan

-Pip…

-velo así. Le cuentas a Stan todo, incluido el plan de Bebe, él lo entiende habla con Wendy y al final todo seguirá normal

-¿y el video?

-Stan de seguro ayudará también con eso

-está bien… lo llamaré para que venga…- antes de sacar el teléfono, un remolino de fuego se abrió en la sala, eso solo indicaba una cosa. Damien subiría- ¡carajo!

-Butters, el cojín!

-cla-claro…- el menor le aventó el mismo cojín en forma de corazón que siempre usaba. Butters al contrario se cubrió el vientre con una manta y otro cojín

-hola… saludó el Anticristo

-¡DayDay!- dijo contentó el pequeño rubio acercándose al azabache. Después de planteare un beso en los labios, notó que tenía ojeras- DayDay… tienes ojeras

-no me digas…- contestó sarcástico y cansado

-¿pero por qué?

-mi padre…

-¿muchas almas que torturar?

-aparte de eso… me da clases para ser "un buen padre"

-¿tu padre sabe de eso?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-no, pero actúa como si lo supiera…

-DayDay… deberías quedarte a dormir

-lo sé… para eso estoy aquí

-¡¿te quedarás?!- preguntó Kyle

-sí… mi padre dijo que como ya es el quinto mes, el bebé es capaz de escuchar, sentir y esas mamadas

-y eso significa que…- el azabache mostró un disco de que contenía canciones de cuna

-oooww, DayDay, no me digas que le compraste este CD a bebé- dijo contentó Pip tomando el disco

-no lo compré…

-¿entonces?

-mi padre descargó 666 canciones de cuna para que yo se las cantará al bebé mientras está en el vientre de Pip, dice que es un buen inicio para que el niño reconozca la voz del padre

-y con ese número claro que te reconocerá- dicho el rubio haciéndose el gracioso

-te mataría ahora McCormick, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para…

-espera… ¿666 canciones de cuna?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿problema?

-sí… bueno, es que además de ser muchas… ese número…

-oye, podré estar a punto de ser padre de un posible ángel bastardo, pero no por eso dejaré mis costumbres y creencias satánicas

-buen punto…

-en fin, iré a dormir. Si llama mi papá le dicen que le canté las primeras 17 canciones, que nadie me despierte, yo lo haré solito, no hagan ruido, no entren a mi habitación y no me llamen para comer ni cenar, cuando me levante Kyle me hará de comer

-¡¿y por qué yo?!

-porque en primera, Pip está embarazado y no puede hacer mucho esfuerzo, en segundo, porque de seguro eres el segundo aquí que sabe cocinar y tercero…

-¿tercero?

-estás viviendo en mi jodida casa y si no quieres que te eche a patadas como a una adolecente a la cual corren de su casa al enterarse de que estaba embarazada tendrás que servirme en todo lo que te pida, ¿entendido?

-….que tengas dulces sueños, Damien- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- el Anticristo se retiró a su habitación arrastrando los pies, al entrar a su pieza lo único que se oyó fue el fuerte portazo y seguidamente el seguro colocarse

-¡Mierda!- dijo el inglés

-Pip… e-es la primera vez que ma-maldices… ¿p-por qué?

-Damien estará aquí lo que resta de los meses, y no sé qué hacer al momento del parto, además de no poder decirle que Butters también se comió la torta antes del recreo y al mismo tiempo que yo…

-rayos… se vuelve difícil…

-bueno, ese es otro asunto, Kyle. Tú ve y habla con Stan, por el momento no puede venir aquí… Butters, Kenny, deberían ir con él

-¿por qué?

-Kyle también necesita a sus amigos cerca

-es verdad

-pero… ¿y Damien?

-ya le prepararé algo yo

-pero… no puedes hacer mucho esfuer…

-solo vayan, tú tienes tus propios problemas. Damien lo entenderá

-¡gracias, Pip!- agradeció Kyle, después salió de la casa junto con Kenny y Butters

* * *

-así que…- comenzó el castaño

-¿qué?- contestó Stan sin despegar sus ojos de su revista

-en verdad te gusta el judío

-¿y? supuestamente ya lo sabías

-bueno, pensé que estabas bromeando… carajo… nunca creí que el capitán de americano y presidente de la clase Stan Marsh le gustara soplar nucas de cualquier hombre

-¿acaso dije que me gusta soplar nucas de cualquiera?

-está bien…. ¿te parece morder almohadas en los moteles baratos con cualquier hombre?

-…. Dejémoslo en soplar nucas… pero solo una

-sí, una que pertenece a la minoría más repulsiva del mundo

-¿te divierte molestar así a Kyle, no?

-no es molestar, simplemente es ser sincero con aquellas personas que no son tus iguales

-¿por qué te crees superior a todos?

-porque lo soy

-¿sabes? Desde que éramos niños te ha gustado insultar y hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kyle

-es una escoria, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Halagarlo?

-o será…. ¿por qué te gusta Kyle?- dijo dejando su revista y mirando a Cartman de una forma molesta

-¿qué? Obvio no amigo, es repugnante ¿Qué pensaría mi führer si me gustaran las minorías?

-Cartman… Hitler está muerto y te aseguro que le vale un coño tus gustos

-¿qué me quieres decir?

-que está bien a quien decidas amar, no serás juzgado por nadie, eres un ser humano… por difícil que suene decirlo… con derecho a querer y ser querido, no hay problema

-Dios mío, Stan, comienzas a sonar como todo un marica

-no, es la verdad, puedes confiar en mí

-¡que no soy gay!

-¿quién es?... ¿Butters? ¿Tweek?... o tal vez…. ¿Kenny?

-¡¿No me oyes, perra loca con SIDA?! ¡no-me-gustan-las-vergas!- dicho eso, salió de la casa del azabache molesto

-culón homofóbico de closet- dijo Stan riendo un poco

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿qué se ha creído ese hippie marica? Creyendo que me gustan los tipos, eso es asquero…

-sigo sin estas seguro…- se oyó unas voces cerca

-anda Kyle, falta poco para llegar a casa de Stan- insistió un rubio

-¿Kyle?- se preguntó a sí mismo Cartman mientras se acercaba y se escondía tras unos arbustos. Ahí pudo distinguir a _"Karin", "Marjorine" _y a Kenny

-pero… ¿y si termina odiándome?

-n-no pienses en e-eso, Kyle. S-Stan es t-tu mejor a-amigo, de seguro t-te apoyará c-como siempre

-en estos instantes no sé qué pueda pensar Stan de mí…

-¿de ti?... ¿si eres la prima de Kyle, no, judía?...- se seguía preguntando Cartman sin dejar de observar

-no pensará en nada más que en ayudarte- seguía insistiendo Kenny

-¿y qué le diré?..."Hola, Stan, en realidad soy Kyle transformado en mujer por un deseo que pedí. Ah, y la rubia de aquí tampoco es prima de Butters si no que en realidad él también pidió un deseo en esa fuente. Ahora estamos atrapados en estos cuerpos hasta que consigamos unas cosas de Francia que en verdad venden en e-bay, pero no podremos conseguirlas hasta que no tengamos una puta tarjeta de crédito que no podemos tenemos, puesto que nuestros padres se las han llevado"

-…

-…

-…

-… puede funcionar…

-¡no seas idiota, Kenny!

-pero así pasó…

-tenemos que encontrar la forma de que esa historia si suene creíble

-entiendo, entiendo… ¿alguna idea, Butters?

-uh-uh…- negó

* * *

-¿Butters?- preguntó de nuevo para sí el gordo- vaya… Stan tiene que saber sobre esto- Cartman se puso de pie y corrió a todo lo que sus pies dieron

-a ver…."El embarazo psicológico aparece en dos situaciones opuestas: cuando la mujer tiene muchas ganas de tener un hijo o cuando existe una fobia a quedarse embarazada. En los dos casos, la mente se impone al cuerpo. Bajo el efecto del miedo o el deseo de ser madre, las hormonas se…"

-¿Qué haces… Pip?- preguntó de repente el Anticristo apareciendo por atrás

-D-D-D-Damien! ¡ho-hola! Pensé que estabas dormido

-….

-¿por qué te levantaste? Te ves muy cansado, tal vez deberías…

-embarazo psicológico

-¿e-eh?

-¿por qué buscas "Embarazo psicológico" en internet?

b-bueno…

-¿crees no estar preñado?- preguntó secamente

-n-no… me hice la prueba y salió positivo

-¿y por qué buscas sobre esto?

-es por una amiga… dice que tiene miedo de esto porque en realidad quiere ser madre… yo solo… la ayudaba

-¿Quién es esa amiga?

-¡Damien! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿por qué preguntas cosas tan estúpidas?

-por qué buscas cosas tan estúpidas

-eres de lo peor

-¿crees ser perfecto?

-¿eh?

-olvídalo, me voy a dormir

-¡e-espera, Damien!- dijo tomándolo bruscamente de la manga, a lo que el ojirojo volteó molesto

-¡si crees estar o no embarazado, bien por ti, lo único que nunca desee en la vida fue ter una carga encima, ahora gracias a ti, tendré que soportar esa gran molestia sobre mí!

-Damien…- el azabache comenzó a subir por la escalera

-me harías un gran favor si abortaras a esa cosa que la gente llama "regalo de Dios"- cuando se encontró en la planta alta, se encerró en su habitación

Damien…- lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-….¡Mierda!- gritó Damien lanzando una copa de vino contra la pared- ¿por qué le dije eso?... soy un idiota… tal vez debería ir a disculparme… ¡no! Tengo algo sagrado llamado orgullo, no lo perderé solo por una pelea estúpida que no recordaremos

-pero claro que lo recordará… al menos Pip sí

-¿quién dijo eso?

-aquí- dijo alguien sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-escuchando las cosas horribles que le has dicho a Handel

-eso no te incumbe

-en lo absoluto… pero Handel me preocupa

-lárgate de aquí antes de que te prenda fuego y te haga gritar hasta que tu garganta se desgarre- amenazó creando una bola de fuego en ambas manos

-está bien… ¿pero sabes, Damien?... eres el primer amor que Handel tiene después de haber vivido un romance no correspondido en Inglaterra. Eres aquel que lo consoló hasta el punto de aceptarte sabiendo que eres la bestia apocalíptica

-¿y qué con eso?

-sí Handel vuelve a pasar por un triste romance… seré yo el próximo en consolarlo- dijo Pocket saliendo de la habitación de Damien- así que piénsalo, Bestia

\- Pip…

_**Flash Back**_

_-papá…- llamó el azabache entrando en la pieza de tu padre_

_-dime, hijo- el Anticristo se sentó en la cama al lado de su padre donde este se encontraba leyendo "Como ser un buen abuelo aun si eres el mismísimo diablo"_

_-necesito tu opinión_

_-¿sobre qué?_

_-es acerca de Pip…_

_-¿Qué sucede con él?, ¡no me digas que le sucedió algo malo!- dijo sentándose y cerrando su libro rápidamente _

_-¡no!_

_-¿entonces?..._

_-crees que… bueno… Nunca conocí a mamá, tomaste más ese papel que el de padre y pues…_

_-¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Damien?_

_-es qué… ¿recuerdas cuando andabas con Saddam y luego él me preguntó si yo lo consideraba como un padre?_

_-sí_

_-y yo le dije que era muy marica como para ser padre_

_-sí_

_-entonces… no sé cómo es una figura paterna y…- en ese instante, Satán le rodeó los hombros con su brazo_

_-Damien. Padre no es aquel ser que solo embaraza por embarazar… Padre, es aquella persona que está dispuesta a cuidar de su familia, de su esposa e hijos y pase lo que pase siempre pone antes a sus hijos que a cualquier otra cosa, esa persona que está dispuesta por ayudar a sus pequeños a crecer y seguir adelante, que provee todo aquello que la familia necesita. Estoy seguro de que sabrás ser padre, por eso no me preocupo, porque sé que nuca dejarías que a Pip le falte algo_

_-¿en serio?_

_-Pip te estará muy agradecido por ese gran regalo que le has dado_

_-gracias, pa… de verdad… tenía miedo de no saber qué hacer al tener a esa criaturita entre mis brazos_

_-sabrás protegerla, te lo aseguro, a Pip y a tu hijo_

_-gracias…- Damien, sonriente abrazó a su padre, lo cual hizo que el mayor llorara, pues era la primera vez que su hijo mostraba algo de cariño hacia él en tantos años_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Damien dio un golpe seco en la pared, molesto- Pip...

* * *

-¿e-eh? ¿d-de verdad?... o-oh… e-está bien… v-voy para a-allá- el rubio colgó

-¿quién era, Butters?

-P-Pip, dice que m-me necesita…

-¿para qué?

-d-dice que hubo una pelea e-entre él y D-Damien… de-debió haber sido u-una pelea muy du-dura, Pip e-estaba llorando

-pobre…

-ve, Butters yo iré con Kyle

-e-está bien, a-adiós Kenny

-nos vemos, Buttie- el rubio besó al menor y se fue- bien, ahora vamos por Stan

-Kenny… aun n estoy seguro

-Kyle, estamos aquí desde hace 24 mil horas, decídete, vamos con Stan sí o no

-…-suspiró- está bien, vamos

El rubio y su pelirrojo amigo –ahora mujer- caminaron hasta la residencia de los Marsh. Cuando llegaron y tocaron el timbre, Shelly abrió la puerta

-¿qué coño quieren?- preguntó con su habitual tono molesto

-q-queremos ver a S-Stan

-está en su cuarto- contestó dejándolos pasar

-gracias…

Desde la escalera se oían a la perfección risas, risas que descifraron y llegaron a la conclusión de que se trataban de Cartman. Cuando entraron a la habitación del azabache, a éste se le borró a sonrisa al ver de qué se trataba de _"Karin" _y Kenny

-bien, bien, miren lo que dejó el gato en su caja de arena

-Stan, tenemos que hablar- inició _"la pelirroja"_ ignorando el estúpido comentario del gordo

-no hay nada de qué hablar- contestó Stan colocándose de pie para dirigirse a la ventana

-claro que sí… escucha, yo soy

-el amigo más mentiroso del planeta entero

-¿a qué te refieres, Stan?

-deja de hacerte la inocente… o debería decir "el inocente"

-¿qué?

-¡¿crees que soy estúpido?!

-hasta el momento no te he entendido

-¡deja de fingir, Kyle!

-K-Kyle?- dijeron el rubio y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Listo! Ahora me marcho, de nuevo me corren :3**

**P.D- Espero y haber dicho bien la definición de ser padre, yo no sé lo que es aunque lo tenga, ya mi father está lejos. BYE~BYE!**

**P.D de la P.D- Me quedó muy cursi y dramático lo de Damien y Pip o.O xDD**


	12. Drama por aquí Drama por allá

**Buenas… carachos, perdí la memoria donde tenía listo ya el capítulo TT^TT es feo perder algo y más una puta memoria de 16 gb… pero no importa, eso no detendrá la historia. ¡Comencemos! ****–después iré a mi cuarto a llorar como una miserable jota por mi pendejada de perder una memoria TT^TT-**

*****_**Los personajes de esta historia como siempre os digo, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Ustedes no cometan mi error de perder una memoria**__**-**_**ya sé, soy una traumada, pero en serio duele TT^TT-**_*****_

* * *

**-**¡Deja de fingir, Kyle!

-K-Kye?- dijeron el rubio y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo

-¡Sé todo ya! Karin Broflovski, la prima hermana de mi supuesto "Mejor Amigo" si, como no

-Stan, por favor escucha yo…

-Y ahora me vas a decir que Marjorine es Butters en realidad, ¿no?

-es verdad

-¿qué?

-Marjorine… en verdad es Butters…

-no… puede… ser…

-lo sé, Stan, es difícil creerlo, a mí también me costó aceptar que mi Buttie era Marjorine, pero te irás acostumbra…

-¡Tú ni siquiera me hables, Kenny!

-Stan…

-la verdad es que Butters y yo pedimos un deseo en una estúpida fuente, entonces amanecimos así, después se nos complicaron las cosas, Butters salió embarazado y…

-no lo creo…- dijo casi en susurro

-¿eh?

-no… no es verdad… Kyle me lo hubiera dicho… somos… los mejores amigos del mundo

-esta vez… no podía decírselo a nadie

-eres un hijo de puta…

-¿qué?

-¿eres sordo?... dije que eres un hijo de puta

-Stan, amigo, sabes que tú eres el primero en enterarte de mis problemas, pero esta vez fue imposible, solo Kenny tenía derecho a saber de este secreto y el culón… bueno, él siempre ha sido un metiche pe…

-¡¿Y por qué en esta ocasión se enteró Kenny primero?! ¡¿A qué tiene derecho?! ¡Dime!

-é-él es novio de Butters…

-¡¿solo por eso?!

-b-bueno…

-Stan, cálmate- trató de calmarlo Kenny

-eres lo peor del mundo Kyle Broflovski

-¡¿por qué?! ¡¿A Caso no te dije que tú eras el primero en enterarse de mis problemas?!

-¡¿Y por qué esta vez no?! ¡¿Qué tenía de diferente?! ¡Te confesé cada pendejada que sentía y solo te burlabas de mí!

-¡¿Burlarme de ti?! ¡¿A caso eres pendejo o que te pasa?!

-¡no puedo creer que seamos amigos! ¡Este es el secreto más sucio que te has guardado en nuestra amistad!

-¡Lo siento si todos mis putos problemas se los tengo que contar a un imbécil dramático!

-¡Te juro que te golpearía ahora mismo si no fuese por qué ahora eres una maldita mujer!

-¡pensé que eras fuerte! ¡¿Solo esto te impide golpearme?! ¡Sabes mejor que nadie que ambos tenemos la misma fuerza, no te tengo miedo si es lo que crees, de igual modo que tú puedes golpearme yo puedo partirte la madre igual!

-¡Pues adelante!-Stan y Kyle estaban a punto de iniciar una fuerte pelea, cuando por suerte Kenny tomó a Kyle de la cintura y sorpresivamente el gordo toó a Stan de los hombros- ¡Suéltame gordo cabrón!

-¡Déjame ir, Kenny, yo no le tengo miedo a este marica!

-¡Basta los dos!- ordenaba Kenny, orden que Kyle y Stan se pasaban por el arco del triunfo

-¡¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta?!- le preguntó el azabache a su mejor amigo, quién solo frunció el ceño- ¡que solo me utilizaras por puro placer y aun así yo te siga amado!- en ese instante ambos se tranquilizaron, sus amigos, Kenny y Cartman, comenzaban a aflojar su agarre- es en serio lo que te digo, Kyle

-todo… lo que también te dije… no solo fueron palabras vacías. Stan, eres mi mejor amigo, y te quiero en varias formas y sentidos…- ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos

-…

-…

-chicos…- comenzaba a hablar Kenny cuando…

-esto fue muy tentador y a la vez marica, pero si no va a suceder algo así que digamos: "ay no mames, el hippie le reventó la jeta a una chica judía y ésta le pateó en las bolas rompiéndoselas" será mejor que me vaya… ¡ay!- e quejó al sentir un tirón de oreja que su rubio amigo le había dado

-mejor nosotros nos vamos…- dijo Kenny, Stan y Kyle ni siquiera le habían prestado atención a su anuncio de retirada, por el contrario, siguieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la ida de sus amigos

* * *

-papá…- llamó el azabache- ya no sé qué hacer…

-_"para que estés bien…"_

-papá…

-_"si apagar el sol para encender tu amanecer…"_

-papá…

_-"falar en portugués, aprender a hablar francés…"_

-papá…

_ -"o baja la luna hasta tus pies!"_

_-_¡papá!- gritó golpeando fuertemente la mesa haciendo que esta se rompiera

-oh, lo siento hijo- se disculpó quitándose los audífonos- ¿decías?

-qué no sé qué hacer

-¿hacer con qué?

-respecto a Pip… le dije cosas, cosas indebidas y ahora no sé si disculparme y perder toda mi dignidad de Anticristo o arriesgarme a perder para siempre a mi ángel

-Damien… pedir perdón no te hace perder la dignidad y mucho menos si se trata de alguien amado

-Satanás…- dijo un hombre entrando- oh, Damien, estás aquí

-hola Saddam- contestó con fastidio

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó el diablo

-ah, nada… Damien, que bueno que estás aquí, porque hay algo importante que tenemos que decirte

-¿importante?

-sí, ¡El próximo mes te convertirás en el gobernante del infierno!

-¿¡qué?!- preguntó con algo de emoción

-así es, serás ahora el nuevo representante del mal

-ay por Dios… esto es… ¡Asombroso!

-sí, hijo, serás el nuevo líder

-¡estoy tan entusiasmado, Satán! ¡forniquemos para celebrar!

-Saddam, por Jesús, ahora estamos hablando de cosas más importantes

-lo sé, Satán, pero la emoción de las cosas me calienta

-ten más respeto, mi hijo está aquí

-oh, qué mal educado soy, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos, Damien?- el rostro del mencionado se tornó de un rojo tan intenso como la tez de su padre ante tal propuesta

-¡Saddam!

-¿qué? Tú dijiste que invitara a Damien ¿no?

-¡claro que no!

-Satán, ya lle… oh, estás aquí, cielo

-hola Chris- saludó el Anticristo de igual manera que a Saddam

-¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a hablar de algo importante con mi papá… a solas

-bien, vamos, hijo

-¡no tardes, recuerda que fornicaremos!

-¿podrías dejar ese lenguaje en frente de mi niño?

-¿por qué? Vamos, Satán, míralo, él ya es un hombrecito

-Jesús… ¿por qué no tengo una familia normal?...- preguntó Damien para sí mismo. Momentos después, él ya se encontraba con su padre en la habitación del primero

-ahora dime, hijo ¿de qué querías hablar?

-sobre Pip

-¡ah, claro! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Le sucedió algo?!- preguntó con preocpación

-no… es… es otra cosa

-¿qué cosa?

-bueno… yo… le dije que era una carga y que era mejor sí…

-¿sí qué?

-sí abortaba….

* * *

-de verdad, Stan… no quiero algún tipo de pelea contigo…

-todo lo que dije frente de tuyo pensando que eras _"Karin_"… lo siento, tal vez te incomodé por haberte besado y… habértelo hecho, pero en ese instante, en serio quería saber si me corresponderías y no como Karin, si no como Kyle

-Stan, ya te lo había dicho, Kyle te ama, y en este momento te estoy hablando como él, como Kyle…

-¿en… en serio?

-sí…- ambos chicos se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un duce beso que al parecer detuvo el tiempo, siguieron el ritmo de aquel beso, su única razón para separarse fue el desgraciado oxígeno

-Kye…

-ya me siento homosexual, que trauma…- dijo bromeando

-te acostaste con Craig y conmigo ¿y apenas te sientes homosexual?

-te acabo de besar como Kyle, no como Karin, es obvio que me voy a sentir ga… ¿cómo supiste?

-nos lo dijo, a mí y al Topo

-¡¿Al Topo?!

-sí, pero al parecer él no le importó, pues te sigue acosando, ¿no?

-p-pues…

-no mientas

-….

-….

-… está bien, sí, sí lo hace

-¿y por qué no le dices que pare?

-sus ojos… ese maldito verde… ¡y ese acento!... no puedo decirle que no…

-está bien, estás en tu derecho ahora que eres mujer, pero aun así cuando te vuelvas hombre serás solo mío, ¿entendido?

-¿aún no me has propuesto nada y ya me proclamas como tu propiedad?

-claro- respondió tomando al pelirrojo de a cintura

-Stanley Randall Marsh, eres en serio un verdadero posesivo

-¿no lo sabías?- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- Kyle James Broflovski eres en verdad el segundo chico más ingenuo de South Park

-basta de tantos nombres y bésame- Stan apegó más el cuerpo del pelirrojo al suyo

-¡Hola! Saludó el rubio entrando a la habitación del azabache junto con Cartman y 4 helados, asustando a sus amigos, que se separaron rápidamente, ambos totalmente sonrojados- vaya, al parecer ustedes dos se han reconciliado

¿e-es así?- preguntó Kyle aun sonrojado

-sí- dijo Kenny sonriendo pícaramente

-bueno, bueno, ya, díganme, Súper Mejores Maricas, si no va a pasar nada dejaré sus helados aquí y luego me largaré

-¿quién te está pidiendo que te quedes?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-pero no me iré sin las manos vacías, judío

-¿eh?

-tu asqueroso secretito tiene un precio

-¿a qué te refieres, culón?

-si no quieres que todos se enteren que en realidad eres ese judío sucio y tranza que todos conocemos, tendrás que ser mi esclavo de aquí a que te vuelvas mitad hombre mitad marica otra vez

-ahora no me jodas, gordo, ya es bastante la amenaza de Bebe como para que tú…

-espera…- interrumpió el azabache, llamando la atención de su amigo- ¿Qué amenaza?

-n-no… ninguna

-Ky, este no es el momento de más secretos, habla ya

-sí, habla ahora o calla para siempre

-cállate Kenny

-sí, calla… oww… ok…

-habla, Kyle…- el pelirrojo miró fijamente a su amigo a los ojos. Pasados unos 20 minutos, le contó absolutamente todo, de principio a fin- no puedo creerlo… esa bruja- dijo poniéndose de pie

-Stan…- el mencionado tomó a Kyle de la muñeca- S-Stan… ¡¿a- a dónde vamos?!

-a hablar con esa bruja

-¡e-espera!...

* * *

El Anticristo se encontraba sentado sobre su cama en su habitación mirando su mejilla en un espejo ¡Mierda! ¿Quién diría que su padre se atrevería a levantarle la mano a su único hijo? Lo peor de aquel golpe era que su piel era tan blanca como la de un vampiro y tras la fuerte bofetada, le había quedado una marca tan roja como la piel de su padre

-ah…- se quejaba al tocarla, por primera vez sentía lo que era el verdadero ardor

-¿Damien?- habló un hombre desde fuera

-lárgate, Chris

-por favor, sé que estás molesto, pero podemos hablar, te tendré paciencia- al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió sola

-pasa- ordenó el azabache, Chris obedeció. Al entrar, se sentó a un lado de Damien, éste se acostó sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara con un cojín- déjame adivinar… mi padre te mandó a sermonearme

-nada de eso, cielo…

-¿entonces qué quieres?

-quiero oír tu versión de la historia

-¿mi… versión?

-sí, como sabes, tu padre al oír hablar de Pip solo piensa en él, pero me he dado cuenta que nunca pide tu opinión, lo que tú sientes o piensas

-p-pues…

-sé que dirás que sueno muy marica, pero es importante también oír tu voz, pe…

-no…- interrumpió el Anticristo

-¿disculpa?

-no suena marica… si tengo que hablar

-adelante, cielo

-en cierto modo… me disgustaría saber que Pip solo me engañaba, ya que… en realidad quería un hijo y fue la primera vez que sentí la ilusión de ser padre… fue un sentimiento que se te queda de por vida

-cielo…

-pero… creo que todo es mentira, es por eso que no quería verme en la Tierra… cielos, me siento como un estúpido

-Damien, escucha…

-Chris…- volvió a interrumpir

-¿dime?

-sonaré marica para ser el hijo de Satán pero… ¿podría… podría abrazarte?

-claro, pequeño- en azabache recargó su rostro en el hombro de Chris y comenzó a sollozar – desahógate, te hará bien… si guardas todas esas penas te puede hacer aún más daño

-lo… lo sé…- siguió dejando fluir sus lágrimas sobre el hombro de Chris

* * *

-entonces le dije: "Clyde, amorcito, ¿me puedes comprar unos zapatos nuevos?

-¿y que te dijo?

-en menos de 10 minutos llegó con 10 pares, 4 de piso, 2 botas con taco algo y 4 abiertos de taco alto igual

-qué suerte tienes

-¡gracias!

-¡Wendy, Bebe!- gritó un azabache acercándose a ellas con _"Karin" _y Kenny

-hola, Stan- saludó Wendy teniendo la esperanza de que le vomitara encima, pero por el contrario le dio un ligero empujón y se acercó a Bebe

-¿cómo puedes ser capaz de amenazar a Ky… Karin?

-¿de qué hablas?

-no te hagas la inocente, sé bien que la amenazas con un estúpido video donde ella sale con El Topo

-Stan, mira…

-no miro nada, solo dime ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Wendy… bueno, ella quería que…

-así que fue tu idea, Wendy dijo furioso el azabache mirando a su ex

-¡n-no!... b-bueno

-no fue su idea, fue la mía

-¿por qué? El problema es solo mío con Wendy, no tiene nada que ver contigo o Karin. Ya había hablado con ella, ¿por qué tenías que meterte en esto?

-es mi amiga, solo quiero que sea feliz

-¿y es necesario tenerme atado a ella para su único disfrute? ¿Qué hay de mí, eh? ¿Se creen que las mujeres solo tienen derecho a ser felices?

-de hecho sí, Wendy merece ser feliz al lado de quien ama

-ya le había dicho que no soy exclusivo de su posición, ¿no recuerdas que ella me dejo por Token? Y después no le importó que me volviera gótico, que estuve al borde del pinche suicidio en más de una ocasión

-Stan

-en síntesis, los hombres también podemos elegir a quien amar, ¿no?

-además de que dicen que cada hombre tiene 7 mujeres para él- opinó el rubio

-tú te callas, Kenny, ahora que eres gay no te mereces ninguna mujer- gritó Bebe molesta

-bueno, el punto de esto es que Stan merece ser feliz también, ya déjenlo en paz, él es el que decide con quien estar ¿no lo puedes entender, Wendy?

-no…

-¿qué?

-dije que no… Stan, ¿Qué importa si lo que siento es posesión? Desde siempre hemos estado juntos, no podemos separarnos solo así como así, entonces le dirás a Kyle que solo le amas como mejor amigo y volverás conmigo, ¿entendiste?

-Wendy, no podemos estar juntos…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Respóndeme!

-¡Porque Karin está embarazada de un hijo mío, joder!- todos los presentes se quedaron en total silencio

* * *

**Lo sé, de nuevo dejé todo en un suspenso mamón, en fin, espero y se hayan divertido o entretenido, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo de nuevo! Bye-Bye**


	13. Embarazos y Vudú

**Buen día, les vengo a traer otro capitulo más, creo que esto está llegado a su fin, pero aun así no puedo dejarla así como así… bueno, empiezo**

*****_**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad única y exclusivamente de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (bueno, si fuese exclusivo de ellos 2, nadie escribiría historias de ellos, ¿verdad?)***_

* * *

-pe-perdón Stan, me parece que no escuché bien… ¿qué… qué dijiste?

-que Karin está embarazada de un hijo mío

-S-Stan…

-lo siento Wendy- dicho esto, tomó a "_la pelirroja"_ de la muñeca y junto con Kenny se retiraron de aquel lugar donde las otras 2 permanecieron como estatuas

-Wendy- dijo la rubia, la mencionada de repente cayó al suelo- ¡Wendy!- dijo agachándose- ¿estás bien?

-no puedo…

-¿qué?

-no lo… no lo perdonaré… ¡no lo haré!- dijo colocándose nuevamente de pie- ¡Nunca perdonaré a Stan por haberme humillado así! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Maldito marica!

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

-nada, no haré absolutamente nada

-pero Wendy…

-y tú, ¡que ni se te ocurra volver a involucrarme en un plan con él o si no te juro por Dios que te reviento ese par de siliconas que tienes dentro del pecho!- Wendy furiosa, se retiró del parque jurando no volver a salir con otro hombre por los próximos 20 años

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿por qué inventaste tal tontería, Stan?

-¿no es obvio? Era la única forma de que Wendy me dejara en paz

-pero ahora pensarán que estoy "embarazada" ¿Qué diremos?

-no te preocupes, di que te vas y ya, desapareces junto con mi hijo

-sí que fácil, pero olvidas 2 detalles

-¿cuáles?

-el primero, no sé qué dirá Trent cuando se entere que lo convertí en lo que menos quería ser, un cornudo

-¿y segunda?

-que no puedo volverme hombre aún

-¿por qué no?

-¡necesito la maldita tarjeta de crédito!

-por eso no te preocupes, ya veré yo como logro que mis padres me den la suya

-¿así de fácil?

-así de fácil

-Stan, ¡eres el mejor!- Kyle se abalanzó sobre Stan para abrazarlo, él claramente sintió los grandes pechos de su mejor amigo, sonrojándolo

-gra-gracias… amm… Kyle

-¿dime?

-no me abraces ahora que eres mujer… te juro que me volvería heterosexual y no te prestaré la tarjeta

-¡¿Po-por qué?!- el azabache sonrojado apuntó al busto del pelirrojo- ah… e-está bien…

-bueno, ahora que ya terminamos un problemas… ¿podemos irnos? Butters me espera

-ah, claro…

* * *

-ya me voy, papá- anunció el azabache, el demonio no contestaba- papá, ya me voy

-Satán- llamó Chris, el diablo sin bajar su periódico dijo

-que te vaya bien- respondió secamente

-no te enojes conmigo

-ya vete, Damien, regresa en un mes para nombrarte rey de infierno

-está… bien…

-cuídate, cielo

-sí, Chris

-adiós, hijo

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no eres mi jodido padre, marica?

-¡Damien!- gritó Satán por primera vez como un regaño, alterando tanto a Chris como a Damien

-Sa-Satán, tranquilo- dijo Chris

-¡debes aprender a respetar, ¿Cuántas putas veces te lo tengo que decir?!

-pa-papá…- ya comenzaba a asustarse

-anda, ya vete- dijo Satán calmándose- el Anticristo abrió un portal, pero antes de cruzar por él, se dio vuelta y con su típica voz llena de odio le dijo a su padre

-¿sabes? No regresaré hasta que dejes de comportarte como una jodida mujer en sus días, marica- antes que el diablo volviese a descargar su ira sobe él, Damien atravesó el portal sin decir más

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿e-estás listo?- preguntó el pequeño rubio

-sí- contestó el británico en medio de un suspiro al ver como el portal de fuego se abría y de ahí salía el azabache

-Pip…- fue lo primero que dijo al llegar

-Damien… yo…- el rubio fue interrumpido por un abrazo

-no digas nada- dijo el Anticristo sin verlo la cara- solo… perdóname

-Damien…

-lo que dije… lo dije sin pensar, nada de esas palabras son ciertas, por favor, Pip, perdóname…- el británico correspondió al abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a Damien

-no… no tienes por qué disculparte…- miró a Butters, quien solo asintió- después de todo… yo también he tenido mis secretos guardados en el armario

-¿secretos?

-Damien… no es verdad…

-¿qué?

-no es verdad que estoy embarazado… el que lo está es Butters, yo solo fingí para que no lo corrieras de la casa, por lo tanto perdóname tú, si yo no te hubiese mentido, nada de esto hubiera pasado

-ya llegamos- avisó Kyle entrando a la casa seguido por Kenny y Stan

-Damien, hola- saludó Stan- tanto tiempo sin verte

-cállate, Stan, ¿no ves que este es un jodido momento emotivo?- dijo el rubio callando a su amigo

-ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, pues tiene solución- continuaba Damien

-¿so-solución?

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-¿embarazo vudú?- preguntaron 3 hombres a la vez

-sí, papá

-¿pero… es… es eso posible, Satán?- preguntó Chris

-¿de dónde crees que salió Damien?

-Saddam por favor, me está hablando a mí

-¿entonces?- insistió el azabache

-Damien, debes entender que esto es algo imposible, pues Pip ya está embarazado, ademá…

-no lo está- interrumpió Damien

-¿qué?- el azabache le dio un ligero codazo a su novio

-no… bueno, yo no…

-¿no… estás embarazado, Pip?

-dile ya- mencionó el ojirojo, Pip solo negó con la cabeza

-no lo estoy… lo siento, señor

-Pip… ¿Cómo pudiste?

-fue para ayudar a un amigo ¡lo juro!

-no… no puedo creer que me hayas mentido…

-no lo hice con la intención de lastimarlo…

-¿entonces lo vas a ayudar o no, papá?

-no lo sé… me siento… muy mal…

-ya deje de ser marica y embarace a Pip, me estoy hirviendo en este puto lugar-dijo el azabache quitándose su abrigo

-Stan, cálmate amigo- lo tranquilizó el rubio

-Kenny, ¿Cómo es que no te asas si tu puto abrigo tiene hasta un gorro?

-nah, uno se acostumbra- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-como sea, ¿vas a ayudar o no, papá?

-pues…

-recuerda que quieres un nieto, y sin ti, no vas a ver ni un mareo por parte de Pip

-…bien… supongo que puedo ayudarlos

-¡qué bien!- dijeron todos contentos

-bueno, empecemos…- Pip cerró fuertemente los ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de su novio

-…

-tranquilo, Pip- dijo el novio del mencionado con voz suave

-¿dolerá?

-no lo sé…

-listo- dijo el demonio, el pequeño inglés abrió sus ojos

-¿y-ya?

-sí

-pe-pero si solo le tocó la frente- dijo el pelirrojo

-debe ser porque le colocó un ovulo en la cabeza- le respondió su mejor amigo

-nada de eso

-¿entonces?

-le introduje un feto

-¡¿E-En la cabeza?!- preguntaron asustados Pip y Damien

-¡No!

-¿e-en tonces?

-es un proceso raro, pero el feto está en tu estómago, donde debe de estar

-a-ah… b-bueno…

-¿ya… ya nos… podemos ir entonces?- preguntó el azabache jadeando en el piso haciéndose un poco de aire con su mano

-sí, vámonos, gracias papá

-de nada hijo, vuelvan después

-sí- respondió

Una vez ya en la tierra, Stan se tumbó en la nieve sin abrigo ni gorro, comenzando a hacer un ángel de nieve felizmente

-sí, que bien… nieve… te extrañaba, hermosa

-no seas tan dramático, Marsh. Solo estuvimos 15 minutos en mi hogar

-¡tú!- gritó Stan acercándose a Damien, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa le dijo- ¡¿Cómo carajos soportas vivir en ese puto horno?! ¡Y encima poder dormir con sábana y cobertor!

-am… ¿olvidas que soy el hijo de Satán, perra?

-… te detesto

-bueno, quien quería ir eras tú, ni yo ni nadie te obligamos

-Butters, ¿Cuánto te falta para que tengas a tu hijo?

-a-aproximadamente u-una semana…

-¿no te faltaba un mes y medio?

-re-resulta que cuando me enteré de que estaba p-preñado ya ha-había pasado un me-mes y medio

-ya decía yo que se veía más marrana- comentó el Anticristo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza

-¡DayDay!

-ya, lo siento, pero es la verdad

-hum…

-bueno… entonces ya hay 2 embarazados

-exacto

-bueno, ahora solo tenemos una semana para poder conseguir la tarjeta – comento Kyle

-¿solo eso te importa?

-quiero regresar a mi vida normal, Kenny

-tienes un motivo

-esperen, esperen, esperen…

-¿Qué sucede, Stan?

-¿Qué dijiste que necesitan, Kyle?

-una tarjeta de crédito

-¿para qué?

-creí haberte dicho que necesitamos esa tarjeta para comprar unas cosas que necesitamos para un ritual que haremos y así volver a la normalidad

-o sea… ¿tardaron 10 jodidos meses buscando una mísera tarjeta de crédito cuando fácilmente me la hubieran podido pedir a mí?

-bueno… técnicamente sí

-Stan, ¿estas insinuando que nos puedes prestar una tarjeta?

-hey, tengo 18 es obvio que tengo licencia para conducir, tarjeta de crédito y otras cosas que en un año también tendrías, Kyle

-ooh

-así que, vamos a mi casa y se las doy

-vayas ustedes, estoy cansado y Pip también

-¿yo?

-sí, tú- dicho eso, tomó al británico de la muñeca y automáticamente lo arrastro

-bueno… entonces vamos, Kenny, Butters

-pasamos- dijo el rubio

-¿por qué?

-Buttie y yo vamos a caminar un poco

-ah… entonces… nos vemos después

-sí, adiós

-adiós- se despidieron

-¿entonces?- preguntó Stan

-¿qué?

-¿vamos a mi casa por esa tarjeta?

-ah, sí

Ambos se encaminaron a casa del azabache. Como siempre hacían, fueron hablando de memorias y cosas pasadas que recordaban cuando eran más pequeños, sus divertidas aventuras, sus locuras, las veces en que se metían en problemas, etc… en fin, me estoy saliendo del tema –de nuevo- así que después de unos minutos llegaron a casa de Stan. Subieron a la pieza de este

-bien, ahora… ¿dónde la deje?- preguntó el azabache hurgando entre sus cajones

-…es sorprendente- habló el pelirrojo

-¿eh?- preguntó volteando a ver a su amigo

-que han pasado 8 años y aún tienes tu cuarto como cuando teníamos 10

-ah, eso. Sí, nunca me gustaron los cambios, excepto que ahora tengo uno que otro poster de distintas bandas

-sí, hasta me sorprendo, Metallica, Mago de Oz, Nirvana… ¡vaya! ¡Hasta posters de grupos coreanos! SS501, T-Ara,…

-sí, me gusta todo tipo de música, en tanto sea buena

-toda música es buena

-sí, pero no todos tienen los mismo oídos

-es verdad…

-ahora sí… ¿dónde está mi billetera?... ah,¡ la encontré!- dijo contento mientras se acercaba a su amigo- aquí tienes

-¿estás consiente que las cosas pueden ser caras?

-sí

-¿y también que te llegará el recibo?

-sí

-¿además de que tus padre te pueden regañas?

-Kyle, ¿quieres la pinche tarjeta sí o no?

-sí, ya… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya

-está bien... antes…

-¿hu?

-bueno… pasan de las 12:00 pm, y no es bueno que una chica ande sola a estas horas

-¿crees que no me puedo defender?

-no

-… está bien, me quedo

-bien- ambos se colocaron sus pijamas y se acostaron uno junto al otro-… ammm… Kyle

-¿eh?

-digo… ejem…- carraspeó y desvió su mirada- ¿recuerdas que… una vez estábamos hablando y yo mencioné que no podrías tener hijos… y después…

-sí

-bueno pues… ¿Qué tal si…?

-si es una clase de indirecta para que me acueste contigo y así podamos tener un hijo como tanto quieres, pues deja te informo que estás soñando, no me quedaré 9 meses más como una mujer

-está bien… buenas noches…

-buenas noches- ambos durmieron dando la espalda al otro

-…

-…

-¿a quién quiero engañar? Stan, dame un hijo- respondió aun dándole la espalda

-¿di-disculpa?

-quiero que me des un hijo

-p-pues yo encantado… pero… ¿tus padres?

-me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que estarían fuera del pueblo por 2 años

-¡¿do-dos años?!

-sí

-¿por qué?

-ni yo lo sé, pero en fin, ¿vas a darme un hijo o no?

-nunca pensé que fueras así de impulsivo

-pues lo soy, anda, hay que hacerlo

-b-bueno…- y así comenzó un acto sexual no apto para menores de 79 añitos

* * *

-Pip… -llamó el Anticristo desde el baño

-¿dime?

-no creo poder

-¿poder? ¿acaso dudas de nuevo sobre si serás un buen padre? DayDay, ya sabes que…

-no, no me refiero a eso

-¿entonces?

-bueno… no creo aguantar 9 meses, es mucho tiempo y ya he permanecido lejos de ti mucho tiempo- dijo acostándose al lado de su novio

-ooh… DayDay- dijo Pip abrazando a Damien- tranquilo, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo tu padre?

-sinceramente no

-esto es un embarazo vudú, no durará mucho

-¿seguro?

-sí

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Según yo, mi papá había dicho que solo era vudú, no dijo nada relacionado al tiempo

-bueno, a mí me dijo que no duraría mucho y que en menos de lo que pensará, ya estaría en labor de parto… debo confesar también que tengo algo de miedo

-no hay nada de que temer, aquí estoy yo para protegerte

-¿y si sale con colmillos, cuerno y cola?

-para nada, mi padre hará cosas feas, pero cuando se trata de algo que le gusta, las cosas salen absolutamente bien

-aun así, no quiero que sea feo

-oye, ¿quiénes crees que son sus padres?

-oh

-deja de preocuparte y mejor duerme

-está bien…- el pequeño hundió su cabeza en la almohada, estaba a punto de cerrar sus parpados

-Pip…- llamó de nuevo su novio

-¿dime?

-¿cuánto crees que tardarás en estar panzón?

-no lo sé… una semana… máximo 2

-oh…

**A la mañana siguiente**

-hay por el amor de Dios, ¡Damien!- gritó Pip desde el baño

-¿Qué pasa, Pip? ¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó entrando al baño- ¡Hay virgen María esposa de José, madre de Jesús, Reina del Cielo!- dijo sorprendido por 2 cosas, la primera al decir tantas "porquerías" en una misma oración, que cabe mencionar, le provocaron un sangrado de boca. Y la siguiente, vio a su lindo y tierno Pip embarazado- ¡¿Qué te panzó?!

-el embarazo vudú… funcionó más rápido de lo que pensábamos…

-¡no me digas!- dijo sarcástico el azabache

* * *

**Bueno, otro capítulo más, espero de nuevo que se hayan divertido, reído, llorado, lo que sea, el punto es entretener. Ok ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	14. La Cigüeña!

**Hey, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? *palabras de Eric Cartman ~**_**Les bos~* **_**buenas a todo el mundo, espero y estén bien en este día, continuaremos con esta historia a punto de terminar. ¡Como siempre, espero y la disfruten!**

_***Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de como ya saben Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

-el embarazo vudú… funcionó más rápido de lo que pensábamos…

-¡No me digas!- dijo sarcástico el azabache

-mira esto…- el británico rio

-¿de qué te ríes?

-se siente chistoso… la manera en que se mueve dentro de mí, anda, ven a sentirlo- el azabache se acercó al pequeño y posó una de sus manos sobre el estómago de Pip, al instante sintió una leve patada

-es verdad… es algo… simpático

-Pip, Damien ya regresa… ¡Ay por Dios!- gritó cierto rubio tirando unas bolsas

-P-Pip ¿qué t-te pasó?- preguntó Butters al ver el vientre abultado de su amigo

-e-eso… eso es…

-sí, el embarazo vudú- respondió Damien

-santa madre…

-buenos días- dijeron al unísono Stan y Kyle que estaban entrando a la casa

-¡Stan, Kyle, vengan a ver esto, rápido!- gritó una voz desde la cocina

-¿Kenny?- se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo que corrían a la cocina

-Kenny ¿qué pasa? Están… ¡Ay Wey!

-Pip, oh por Dios, ¡tienes un jodido alienígena en la panza!- de nuevo el inglés rio, pero esta vez acompañado de su novio

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó alterado el pelirrojo- Pip tiene un tumor del tamaño de un embarazo de 9 meses ¿y ustedes se ríen de ello?

-no es un tumor, Kyel

-¿cómo que no es un tumor? ¡Y no me llamo Kyel, coño!

-está bien, está bien ¿no recuerdan que ayer fuimos con mi padre y le hizo un embarazo vudú a Pip?

-pues, sí, si recordamos eso pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

-bueno, al parecer pasó más rápido de lo que todo mundo pensó

-espera… quieres decir… que eso…

-sí, los 9 meses pasaron en una noche

-vaya… esto... esto es…

-¡Increíble!- irrumpió Stan

-¿qué dices?

-sí, Kyle. Dijiste que no quieres esperar 9 meses más siendo mujer

-no, no quiero ¿y eso qué?

-con ese tipo de embarazo alienígena no tendríamos que esperar 9 largos meses

-oye… ¡es verdad!

-Damien ¿no podrías llevarnos a ver a tu padre?

-supongo que sí

-vale, iremos esta tarde

-muy bien

-¿y-y a qué vi-vinieron, chicos?

-ah, cierto… Butters, ya hemos encontrado las cosas necesarias para volver a la normalidad

-e-es una estupenda no-noticia Kyle, a-aunque tengo que e-esperar una semana más

-¿una semana?

-s-sí

-ayer cuando nos fuimos Butters y yo, decidí llevar a Buttie al médico, y dijo que lo más probable es que nazca en una semana, precisamente el 25 de octubre

-eso suena bien

-sí

-¿qué tal el tuyo, Pip?

-con el engaño pensaba que nacería en 24 de noviembre, ahora parece será el 31 de octubre

-que raro- habló el pelirrojo sarcásticamente

-lo sé, ¿quién lo diría? El hijo bastardo del Anticristo nacerá en Halloween- respondió Damien con cierto orgullo y sarcasmo

-eres un sádico de mierda

-y tú no tienes pene- dijo con la intención de ofenderlo por su accidental cambio de sexo

-¡Jódete, Damien!

-bueno, bueno ya basta ustedes dos

-por cierto…- irrumpió Kenny

-¿qué?- contestó el resto

-¿no sería buena idea que le dijeran a sus pretendientes la verdad?

-¿por qué?

-bueno… Gregory me ha estado mandando mensajes sobre "no permitiré que te quedes con mi hijo" o "no te molestes en cuidar a mi bebé, después de todo tú tienes a Butters" y esto sinceramente ya me está cansando

-supongo que sería buena idea

-cada quién por su lado- dijo Kenny tomando a Butters de la mano y retirándose de la casa

* * *

-Craig… Christophe… yo…- el pelirrojo miró a Stan, éste solo le tomó la mano y asintió- lo siento, pero yo… en verdad no soy una chica… soy Kyle- dijo cabizbajo

-¿qué?- preguntó Ze Mole

-¡sé que suena raro!... pero así es, era algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse, aunque… parece que no resultó

-claro que no, pelirrojo- intervino Craig encendiendo un cigarrillo

-¿eh?

-no es muy buena idea pensar en voz alta en un lugar público

-¿entonces lo sabías?- preguntó Mole alterado tomando los hombros de Craig y agitándolo un poco

-por supuesto

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste,_ connard_?

-quería ver la expresión de todos al enterarse, yo no sería capaz de estropear una broma tan buena como esta

-¿cómo que buena? No sabes lo que se siente besar a otro hombre, es horrible

-tsk, no exageres, DeLorne, si no me alteré por revolcarme con él sabiendo que era Kyle, no veo por qué te pones como si te hubieran contagiado con ébola, sífilis y SIDA por solo un beso

-…. Ya me siento marica

-mientras Broflovski sea una chica, no te conviertes en gay

-como sea… solo quiero pedirles perdón por causarles esta molestia

-por mí no hay problema- dijo apagando su cigarrillo- pero él…- dijo señalando a Mole que estaba en posición fetal contra la pared

-besé a un hombre… pero… ¿me gustó?... ¡no!... ¿o sí?

-sí, sí te gustó, supéralo- dijo Craig levantándolo del suelo

-Mole… de verdad disculpa

-e…está bien… con tal de que no te me acerques a más de 1,500 metros de mí

-hecho

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos

-vale- Craig salió de la casa de Kyle seguido por Christophe

-ahora solo falta ver cómo reaccionará Gregory

-vamos, no puede ser tan malo, Stan

-¿tú crees?

-por supuesto, él es maduro e inteligente, sabrá afrontar eso

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que no eres una mujer, Marjorine?!

-¡a-ah!... n-no, lo siento G-Gregory…

-pero yo mismo lo vi, tenías va…

-e-es una larga hi-historia, pero verdadera

-Oh my God… esto… ¡esto es de locos!

-¡lo-lo sé! Pe-pero por favor Gregory…- _"Marjorine"_ Trató de tomar la mano del rubio

-¡No! ¡No me toques!- dijo quitándola bruscamente- ¡e-eres un fenómeno, Leopold Butters Stotch!

-oye, antes de que te vayas- habló Kenny, ganándose la atención del inglés- ¿qué pasará con el bebé?

-de-de seguro es tuyo, yo usé protección siempre- dicho eso, salió corriendo

-¿c-crees que se m-molestó?

-para nada- contestó sonriente

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-AJAJAJAJA- reía a todo pulmón el Anticristo- no jodan, no jodan ¿en serio Gregory dijo eso?

-sí

-¡Ay por mi madre que no conozco, ¿Fenómeno?! Jajajaja, lo siento por ti, Butters, jajajaja…. ¡Auch!- paró de reír de repente por un tirón de orejas que le proporcionó su novio

-DayDay ¿qué te he dicho sobre reírte de los demás?

-q-qué… ¡au!... qué era malo

-así es- dijo soltándolo

-bueno… y a ustedes que les dijeron- preguntó Damien a Stan y Kyle sobándose la oreja

-nada interesante- respondió Kyle

-¿seguros? Insistía esperando algo "gracioso" como lo de Butters

-sí, además ya lo sabían- afirmó Stan

-buu… arruinaron los chismes- bufó Damién haciendo una especie de puchero

-deja de llorar, mira ya son las 5:00, vamos de una buena vez con tu padre

-bien

.:.:.:.:.:.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-listo- dijo Satán removiendo su índice de la frente de Kyle

-gracias señor

-disculpe…- habló Stan

-¿sí?

-¿esto no es una especie de pacto satánico con usted, verdad?

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-pues… porque no quiero que después de morir mi hijo, Kyle o yo vayamos al infierno

-tranquilo, hippie. El único que irá al infierno será Kalh por ser judío, de hecho, creo que deberías quedarte aquí y ahorrarle algo de trabajo a Satanás

-¡vete a la mierda, culón!

-Cartman, ¿qué carajo haces aquí?

-hace mucho que no aparezco en la historia, y eso que soy un personaje extremadamente sobrevalorado

-tiene un puto- se metió Damien

-¡me da igual! ¿Iremos al infierno sí o no?

-por mí diría que no, pero eso lo tienes que resolver con Dios, yo solo los ayudo porque me da tristeza que los hombres no tengan el derecho ni el útero para embarazarse… si eso es lo que les impide hacerlo

-ah... entonces, gracias

-ahora ya pueden irse, solo aguarda una semana, Kyle- el pelirrojo asintió y un minuto después los 7 aparecieron en casa de Pip

-entonces… una semana

-así dijo

-bueno, vámonos a dormir, Cartman, tú lárgate que tienes casa propia

-¡no es justo! Apenas dije 2, con ésta 3 líneas en todo el capítulo

-quieto, gordo, pronto tendrás una historia en la que el importante serás tú

-oh, de tetas

-así que ya vete

-como sea, esta situación es muy marica así que ¡Jódanse! Yo me voy…- Cartman salió del hogar de Pip con la frente en alto

-ahora sí podremos dormir en paz

A la mañana siguiente sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, el vientre de Kyle había crecido rápidamente de 9 meses como el de Pip, Stan no podía estar más feliz, pronto sabría lo que era ser padre y ese pronto… bueno… fue más rápido de lo que imaginó

-¡ay Dios, Stan!... ¡Stan!...- gritaba Kyle desde el baño, Stan se levantó en chinga y entró al cuarto de baño, encontrando a un Kyle agonizando

-¡Kyle! ¿qué pasó?- gritó alterado el azabache, aquel grito provoco que todos los demás residentes de la casa entraran al baño igualmente

-¿Qué cojones te sucede, Broflovski?

-¡se me rompió la fuente!- gritó alterado

-¡¿se te rompió la fuente?!- gritó aún más alterado Stan

-¡no, Stan, me acabo de orinar!- contestó sarcásticamente

-uf… menos mal- suspiró aliviado

-¡claro que se me rompió la fuente, idiota!

-ay Dios mío, ¿qué hago?

-amm… no lo sé, quizás podrás preparar algo de cafecito en lo que llega el bebé

-¿no sería mejor llamar a una ambulancia?

-¡Mira que buena idea, no se me pudo haber ocurrido otra mejor!

-bien, llamaré a una

Por suerte la ambulancia llegó más rápido de lo que Kyle y Stan tardaron en discutir. Ya en el hospital pusieron a Kyle en una silla de ruedas y lo trasladaron a la sala de partos, acompañado como es de costumbre del padre, con una cámara para capturar ese bello momento, el doctor comenzó a gritar lo típico de _"Puje srita Karin, puje!"_. El resto estaba en manos de "_Karin"_

-¡Stan!- gritaron todos al ver salir al azabache de la habitación

-¿salió un bebé?- preguntó Kenny

-no… no salió un bebé…- contestó serio y cabizbajo

-amigo, lo siento mu…

-¡salieron 2 bebés!- gritó emocionado alzando la mirada

-¡¿dos?!

-sí, ambos varones

-oowww, que lindo

-disculpen- intervino el doctor, todos le miraron- ya pueden pasar a ver a la madre- los chicos al entrar a la habitación vieron ahí a Kyle con 2 personitas en brazos

-Kyle, son hermosos- felicitó Pip

-gracias

-uno es idéntico a Stan

y-y otro a K-Kyle

-oigan, dejemos a Kyle descanzar, después de un arduo trabajo, de seguro se siente agotadísimo

-está bien, nos vemos después, Kyle- todos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a los cuneros para ver a los hijos de Stan

Pasó una semana desde el momento de parir de Kyle, ahora todo mundo estaba ansioso por el parto de Butters, que ya se encontraba en el hospital en pleno labor de parto, a su lado se encontraba Kenny, sujetando su mano y rezándole a Dios que ese apretón de mano no le cortara la circulación hasta el punto de tener que perderla

-tranquilo, Buttie, respira, respira…

-d-duele…

-verás como el dolor desaparece rápido, sé paciente, cariño, suspira y la calma llegará a ti

-e-está bien…¡ah!

-¡ay Dios mío, ahí viene, ahí viene! ¡Doctor! ¡Marjorine se va a morir!

-Ke-Kenny, cálmate… so-solo fue una pe-pequeña contracción

-ah… e-está bien… fíu…

-Kenny…

-¿sí?- preguntó ya más tranquilo

-ya viene

-¡Dios, ya viene, ya viene, doctor, doctora, enfermero, enfermera, asistente, asistenta, conserje, quien sea, vega, mi novia está a punto de parir!- tras esos gritos maniáticos, llegaron todos los enfermeros como quien dice, en chinga y comenzó el parto. Al poco tiempo, Butters terminó de parir, el resultado de este parto fue una pequeña y hermosa niña

Pasó de nuevo otra semana más, Momento de parir de Pip, aunque no sea muy creíble, Damien siendo el hijo de Satán, trató de hacer que el parto de su novio no fuera tan doloroso, desde ese momento, el Anticristo se volvió sobreprotector, tanto hasta el punto de no dejar que nadie viera a Pip durante 3 días, y todo para que éste pudiera descansar sin molestias.

Podía decirse que todo terminó bien para todos, A 2 semanas de haber dado a luz, Kyle y Butters volvieron a la normalidad, ahora lo que había de hacer era hablar con sus padres y evitar un castigo fuerte y más tratándose de los padres de Kyle y Butters, ¿Pero cómo Kyle va a hablar con sus padres si éstos mismos dijeron que iban a estar fuera 2 años? Se han de preguntar. Pues simple, mintieron, en verdad estaban ahí una semana antes de que su hijo diera a luz, solo que Ike logró convencerlos de que se calmaran para poder explicarles mejor, plan que se logró con éxito. Kyle naturalmente no estaba enterado, por lo cual fue a hablar con sus padres, acompañado de Stan. Así que ahí se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia Broflovski.

-mamá, papá… sé que no nos hemos visto en muchos meses y se han de preguntar por qué… la verdad es que… me convertí en una chica

-lo sabemos- dijeron sus padres

-¡sé que es raro e imposible de creer, pero…! ¿qué?

-Ike nos lo dijo todo y bueno… de principio te diré que para mí no tienes la culpa, Kyle- dijo calmado su padre

-aunque para mí, fue una total irresponsabilidad, ¿Qué no sabes lo que es un condón?

-lo sabemos, mamá, pero esto era algo que los 2 queríamos

-¿dónde está la muchacha?

-bueno… mamá… no fue exactamente una mujer con la que tuve a los niños

-¿no fue una mujer? ¿Entonces?- Stan tomó la mano de Kyle y este solo suspiro

-mamá… los hijos que tengo… bueno, ellos… son de Stan

-¡¿Qué, qué, qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo es posible eso Kyle?! ¡Tú y Stan!

-y no solo eso… también… nos casamos

-¡¿Se casaron?!

-por el civil, sabemos exactamente que es imposible por la iglesia, dado el hecho de que ambos somos varones, pero con eso podemos garantizar que ambos cuidaremos de nuestros hijos

-bu-bueno ¿y dónde están los niños?- preguntó Gerald deteniendo a la fiera salvaje que tiene por esposa de los hombros

-arriba… Los están cuidando Ike y Ruby

-¡Allá arriba!- gritó Sheila soltándose del agarre de su esposo y corriendo hacia la habitación del menor

-mamá, ¡espera!- gritó Kyle corriendo tras ella junto con su padre y Stan

-no puedo creer la monada de niños que son- dijo Karen

-bueno, aunque tu sobrina no es nada fea tampoco- contestó Ike mirando a ambos niños en la cuna

-¡¿Dónde están?!- gritó Sheila entrando como loca, aquel grito despertó a los gemelos, haciéndolos llorar

-¡mamá!- gritó Kyle- ¡no grites, los asustarás!

-¡quiero verlos!- dijo moviendo a Ike y Karen de la cuna, cuando levantó la manta para verlos mejor, se encontró con 2 adorables infantes- ay… Dios…

-mamá, sé que estás alterada, pero…

-guarda silencio, Kyle, los nenes están llorando y necesitamos de calmarlos

-¿eh?- dijo confundido

-apresúrate, trae los biberones, tus hijos se mueren de hambre

-a-ah… bien, vamos, Stan- el azabache asintió y ambos fueron a la cocina

-¿qué le sucedió a tu mamá de repente?

-no lo sé… debe haber sido porque los niños son hermosos

-ahh… ¿cómo le irá a Butters?

-no lo sé…

* * *

-¿Cómo que te embarazaste, jovencito?- preguntó su padre en un tono molesto

-l-lo siento señor

-ahora te ocuparás de ir a la escuela, trabajar y cuidar…

-yo trabajaré, señor Stotch- intervino Kenny

-¿disculpa?- preguntó su madre

-Butters solo se encargará de estudiar y cuidar a nuestra hija, yo me ocuparé de cuidarlos a ambos y trabajar

-bueno… pero... ¿en dónde vivirán?

-bueno… podríamos irnos con mis padres mientras encontramos un lugar donde vivir- los señores Stotch se miraron inseguros

-emm… Butters

-¿s-sí, mami?

-¿recuerdas la casa de la tía Raquel?

-¿l-la que está a-al final de la c-cuadra?

-sí, verás… tu tía se ha mudado a Miami y nos dejó la casa encargada, ¿por qué no se quedan ahí?

-¿de-de veras?

-sí, en lo que buscan una casa propia se quedarán ahí

-¡o-oh, qué bien!

-pero eso amerita un castigo, joven

-¿u-un castigo?

-sí

-Señores Stotch- habló Kenny poniéndose de pie- disculpen, pero Butters no tuvo la culpa de nada en ningún momento, por lo tanto pido que no lo regañen, por favor

-bueno, Kenny, a veces los castigos son buenos, así ayuda a los jóvenes a no desorientarse

-perdón señora Stotch, pero eso no sirvió para nada, solo ayuda a que los chicos nos sintamos más… ¿cómo decirlo?... más aprisionados, algo que nos impulsa a ser rebeldes y llevar la contraria a nuestros padres

-oh… bueno… si es así…

-es así

-Kenny, gracias… desde hoy soltaremos un poco las riendas

-me parece bien, pero también necesitaremos la ayuda de ambos cuando se trate de su nieta

-sí, sí, está bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedírnosla

-entonces, Butters… empaca tus cosas, irán a casa de la tía Raquel

-¡qué bien!

Bueno, como dije, todo salió bien para todos. Sheila mandó a construir otra habitación donde podrían dormir Stan, Kyle y sus pequeños gemelos, así hasta que ambos fueran a la universidad y pudieran conseguir su propio hogar y trabajar, mientras tanto, no los deja salir de la casa. Los padres de Stan entendieron la situación más rápido que los de Kyle. Consienten mucho a sus nietos al igual que Shelly, que al verlos se le ablandó un poco el corazón y los trata mejor que a Stan

Butters y Kenny se graduaron de la preparatoria con honores. Ahora ambos van a la universidad y cuidan de su pequeña hija, Kenny durante las tardes trabaja siendo asistente del dueño de una compañía muy famosa. El dueño planea promoverlo y convertirlo en su sucesor ya que él ha visto a Kenny como "su propio hijo"

Damien y Pip viven felizmente en un departamento grande en South Park, cortesía del padre de Damian. Pip va a la misma universidad que Butters, mientras que Damien se ocupa de manejar el infierno, y como Rey de éste, todo deseo es cumplido. Durante sus primeros años de vida, el hijo de ambos se ha convertido en un nuevo príncipe del infierno, aunque Pip lo desaprueba. A Damien le vale gorro

Y en cuanto a los demás personajes de la serie, Tweek se le declaró a Craig, éste se sorprendió y ahora ambos son una pareja feliz. Trent dejó de estar interesado en Kyle y ahora está maravillado con la hija de su primito, a la cual cuida por las mañanas cuando Butters y Kenny están en clases. Wendy no quiso saber nada de hombres después de lo de Stan, por lo tanto, Cartman encontró una gran ventaja en ello y comenzó una relación con Wendy desde hace 3 años, él le propondrá matrimonio esta noche. Christophe y Gregory quedaron confundidos respecto a su sexualidad, por lo tanto, comenzaron a salir para aclarar sus ideas y encontraron mayor satisfacción entre ambos, declararon su homosexualidad oficialmente y ahora buscan rentar un vientre para formar una familia. Ahora que Ike está en preparatoria, ha comenzado a ahorrar para comprarle un anillo de compromiso a Karen, por el momento Firkle y Ruby prefieren vivir en unión libre, al menos hasta que tengan dinero suficiente para tener una boda decente y linda. Token y Nicole no salieron en este fic, pero lo que importa es que vivieron felices también

**Fin :3**

* * *

**Liiiiiiisto! Espero y se hayan divertido, doy muchas gracias por sus lindos Reviews que me animaron a continuar con esta historia, sé que la mayoría deseo un Cryle, incluso yo, pero algo… no salió del todo bien, así que se los debo y os juro que se los pagaré!**

**Que tengan un muy hermoso día tarde o noche. De nuevo ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final!**

**Y esto es to… y esto es to… y esto es todo amigos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BAAAAACK! No sé, me dio la inspiración para crear una parte extra, además que no había puesto una descripción de cómo eran los hijos de los que vinieron siendo los principales de este fic, así que espero como siempre que se diviertan y se entretengan un poco :D**

_***Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, excluyendo claro a los hijos que presento ya que esos se me ocurrieron de la nada***_

* * *

Pasando varios años desde aquel incidente que le provocó una fuente de los deseos al transformarlo en una mujer, Kyle Broflovski, junto a su ahora esposo Stan Marsh son ahora padres y no solo de uno, sino de DOS niños, a los cuales aman por ser lo más importante en el mundo pata ellos. Son ahora una familia sin ningún tipo de problemas... Bueno... Casi ninguno

-ah... Ah... Ah... Stan... Staaan... Más... Más...

-¿Siempre te gustó que fuera rápido pero dulce a la vez, verdad?

-sí... Sí...

-mierda... Siento... Siento que voy a...

-ha-hagámoslo juntos...

-ah... Stan... Stan ... ¡TE AM...!

-¡Mamiiii!...- entró chillando uno de los gemelos al cuarto de sus padres, interrumpiéndolos

-¡Drake!- gritó el pelirrojo asustado cubriéndose con la sabana- ¿Q-qué sucede, mi amor?

-es que... Es que Blake...

-ahg... ¿Ahora que te hizo tu hermano?- preguntó el azabache con fastidio

-¡Me pegó en la cabeza con su patineta!- dijo llorando

-¡No es cierto, papá, él fue quien se pegó solito por pendejo!- se defendió el pequeño pelinergo entrando a la habitación

-¡Blake! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de esas malas palabras?!- regañó la "madre"

-"Si al hablar no has de agradar... Será mejor callar"- contestó en un tono aburrido **/BAMBI ¿DONDE? xDDD/**

-mami, dile a Blake que ya no me pegue, me duele mucho- dijo acercándose a Kyle y abrazándole

-Blake, ten más cuidado con tu hermano, recuerda que tú eres el mayor

-papi, di le ha Drake que no sea chismoso y que se aguante-dijo el otro pequeño abrazando a su padre

-Drake, tienes que empezar a no ser tan delator y aguantar

-no creo que sea buena idea esos consejos, Stanley- dijo el pelirrojo con el pequeño en brazos

-lo siento

-bueno, ya vayan a dormir que mañana hay escuela. Y no peleen y si comienzan a discutir, dialoguen, pero si no lo hacen... ¡Los castigaré de aquí hasta que lleguen a la universidad!

-e-está bien, mamá- respondieron al unísono ambos pequeños antes de salir corriendo de la habitación asustados

-no deberías gritarles a los niños de esa manera- comentó el azabache

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Pelean todo el tiempo por razones estúpidas

-sí, pero no por eso vas a anda les gritando y comportándote como si fueras tu madre reencarnada

-¿Ahora te vas a pones a hablar mal de mi madre?

-no, pero... Ahg... ¿Ya vamos a empezar otra vez con esto?- preguntó con fastidio

-yo no comienzo nada ¡Tú eres el imbécil que se le ocurre hablar mal de mi mamá!

-¡Pero si el que comenzó a actuar como tal fuiste tú!

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Felicidades, te has ganado un mes sin sexo!- mientras esta pelea marital se llevaba a cabo, 2 pequeños oían toda la discusión tras la puerta de los aposentos de sus padres

-creo que nos excedimos esta vez, Blake

-¿Por qué lo dices, Drake?

-mamá volvió a dejar a papá sin sexo por un mes

-¿Y? Ya sabes que cuando mamá y papá pelean, siempre nos consienten más, para ver cuál de los 2 gana nuestro cariño con cualquier tipo de regalo

-hum...

Blake Marsh, 9 años, hijo mayor de Stan y Kyle Marsh, su aspecto físico consiste en una figura de 1.30 cm, tez blanca, cabello rizado azabache un poco más abajo de las orejas, y ojos verde esmeralda, iguales a los de Kyle. Su personalidad es algo rebelde para su edad, manipulador y en parte gran líder de su propio crew, se divierte molestando a sus padres

Drake Marsh, 9 años, nació unos minutos después de Blake, por ende es el menor de los 2. Su figura física lo conforma su estatura de 1.29 cm, tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo y lacio de igual largo que su hermano, y por último, unos ojos azul ópalo como su progenitor. Su personalidad lo define por ser todo un casanova y coqueto. Igualmente goza de fastidiar a sus padres

* * *

Una mañana, Kenny se preparaba para ir a trabajar, cabe mencionar que su jefe lo ha nombrado como su sucesor, por lo tanto, ahora se encuentra en una posición alta en su trabajo. Bajó y en el comedor encontró a su pequeña hija desayunando sus panqueques en forma de Hello Kitty

-buenos días, princesa-dijo el rubio besando la frente de su hija antes de tomar asiento al lado de ella y tomando su típico periódico matutino

-bu-buenos días, papi

-toma, Kenny- dijo Butters dándole un plato con hot cackes y una taza de café, segundos después se sentó al lado derecho de su hija, quedando ésta en medio. Comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente hasta que la niña dejó su tenedor y miró a su padre

-pa-papi...

-¿hmm?- preguntó son apartar su vista del periódico

-t-tú y mami ju-juegan mucho a los va-vaqueros, ¿verdad?- esa pregunta despertó interés en el rubio mayor, que inmediatamente dejó su periódico a un lado y miró a su hija

-¿Cómo dices, princesa?

-e-es que a-ayer los oí, a ti y a ma-mami – dijo cabizbaja frotando sus nudillos, hábito sacado de su "madre" cuando él tenía 9 años

-y... ¿Qué oíste?- preguntó nervioso el rubio menor mientras que su esposo tomaba algo de café

-b-bueno... papi estaba gri-gritando "¡Dime vaquero, dime vaquero... dime vaquero ¿Quién es tu vaquero?!" Y mami gri-gritaba "¡eres mi jinete, domina a esta potra salvaje!" Incluso e-estabas montado sobre mami...- Kenny accidentalmente escupió su café

-cof cof cof... emmm... Hilary, e-eso te lo podemos explicar, ejem...-carraspeó el padre aclarándose la garganta- cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho, papi le da un beso a mami, el cual mami corresponde, después AMBOS PADRES TIENEN SEXO QUE ES CUANDO PAPI INTRODUCE SU PITO EN EL CU...

-Ke-Kenny!- gritó Butters logrando silenciar al mencionado

-¿Qué? Si la niña preguntó

-¡Pues n-no le di-digas!

-pe-pero mami...

-¡No!

-pero Buttie...

-¡He-he dicho que no y es mi ú-última palabra!- dijo levantándose- Hi-Hilary, ve por tu m-mochila que se nos h-hará tarde

-sí, ma-mami...- y resignada la niña fue por su mochila

-y-y tú y yo h-hablaremos después, Ke-Kenny- dijo Butters amenazante, el pobre de Kenny solo tragó en seco

Hilary McCormick, Hija única de Butters y Kenny McCormick, es una pequeña niña rubia, de 9 años, su estatura es de 1.18, su cabello es rubio trigo como el de su padre, y ojos celestes como los de su "madre", su actitud es tímida, tierna y cariñosa, prácticamente sacó todo de Butters mientras que de Kenny solo sacó el cabello y apellido

* * *

Llegando a las incandescentes llamas del infierno, un pequeño niño se encontraba en el corazón del infierno junto con su padre tomándolo de la mano en un recorrido "Padre e hijo", cuando se encontraron en un lugar que daba vista a todo el infierno, Damien le dijo a su hijo con todo el orgullo del mundo

-estaré muy orgulloso de ti cuando seas príncipe de todo esto

-papi, esa flor de allá es muy bonita- dijo señalando una rosa con un tono rojo bastante intenso

-Damián, pon atención- dijo el Anticristo quemando la planta- ahora pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, te voy a enseñar a como torturar las almas de los desgraciados

-torturar a la gente es malo y más si son almas de gente que cometió errores accidentalmente

-¿quién te dijo tal mamada?

-mami, además de que esa palabra es una grosería

-pues mami se equivoca, tú vas a crecer con la educación que yo decida que tengas ¿Oíste? Porque en unos años, tú ocuparas mi lugar como gobernante

-mamá no quiere que gobierne el infiero, dice que yo soy un ángel y que iré al cielo

-Damián, eres un bastardo hijo del Anticristo que tiene otro hombre como esposo, además de que tu segundo nombre es Lucifer ¿Crees que alguien allá arriba te quiera?

-...

-...

-...

-... ¿Cómo nací yo?

-por cesárea

-¿qué es eso?- preguntó el nene llevándose su índice a los labios curioso

-cuando abren a mami de la panza para sacar al feto

-¡¿Abrieron a mami?!

-sí, pues como mamá tiene pene y no vagina, es muy difícil que nazca el bastardo- el pequeño abrió sus ojos como platos y momentos después se fue gritando como loco

-Damien...- llamó el inglés

-¿Dime, Pip?

-¿podrías decirme por qué carajo Damián está en su cuarto abriendo sus muñecos de peluche?

-me preguntó cómo había nacido

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-cesárea

-hay por Dios..., ahí van 9 añitos de terapia

-¿tuvo terapia?

-desde que nació

-oh...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del pequeño Damián...

-¡Debe de haber algún feto por aquí!- gritó preocupado abriendo a uno de los peluches del cuello hasta el ombligo

Damián Lucifer Thorn, hijo único de Phillip y Damien Thorn, su estatura es de 1.20 cm, su aspecto físico consta en cabello rubio, ojos rojos como la sangre, tez pálida tanto como la de su padre al igual que el estilo de cabello entre largo y corto. Tiene una personalidad sensible y tímida como su "madre" pero sacó los poderes sobrenaturales de su padre

* * *

**Bene, debo admitir que ha estado algo corto de lo que acostumbraba en los capítulos anteriores, pero es la presentación de los hijos de como he dicho, los personajes principales, espero y se hayan entretenido un ratito**

**¿Se preguntan cómo serán los hijos de los demás que aparecieron aquí? Si es así, deja tu bonito review**

**También los invito a leer "Solo por un estúpido vídeo" De nuevo les digo ¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado este cap extra!**


End file.
